The Devil Made Me Do It
by Docholiday024
Summary: this is a story of what happens in season 3B. it is a story of lost love and dealing with feelings that are being denied.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brandon slowly descended the stairs and moved toward the kitchen. His night had been full of dread and sleepless hours. He heard the words over and over again as if each time it drove another nail into his coffin. He never wanted to stand in her way and he hadn't. At the same time he never knew it would hurt this much to lose her forever. As he walked into the kitchen his mom was standing at the table drinking a cup of coffee. With out a word he grabbed a cup and poured himself one.

"What do you think you are doing?" Stef asks.

Brandon stares at her for a moment and walks out back sipping his coffee. He knows she will follow him but he isn't in the mood to talk. He sits on the bench by the tree and slowly allows his mind to hear those words that changed his life for good. 'Congratulations Callie you are now and Adams-Foster.'

"B what has gotten into you? You know we don't allow you kids to drink coffee." Stef tells him.

Brandon looks at her shrugs his shoulders and takes a drink of the brown liquid. He looks away and again hears those words that have haunted him for the last week and a half.

'So there is nothing romantic going on between you and Brandon Foster?'

'No your Honor that is over.'

'Congratulations Callie you are now and Adams-Foster.'

So glad she could just turn it off like it never happened. I thought I could as well, but that was just a fantasy. Ever time I see her I remember Idyllwild and what we did there. I remember her sneaking into my room, 'I just wanted to see you. I should have said this at the cabin. I Love You.'

Funny way of showing it. I think she just used me again to make herself feel better because she thought the adoption was off yet again. Of course it wasn't and once again good old Brandon has to take it on the chin as she turns her back on me. How many times was I going to fall into the same trap? Allow myself to feel for her what I do and probable what I always will feel? How much is to much? Where do I draw the line as to when there is no going back?

 _'Now would be a good time.'_ His mind tells him.

Could he really just walk away from it all? Walk away from her? Why should he care? It was plain she really didn't feel the same for him as he did for her.

"B you have to talk to me. I know something is up. Did something happen at camp, you didn't lose your spot to play at Disney hall did you?" Stef asks.

Again he just looks at her and slightly shakes his head no. he then gets up and walks back inside finishing his coffee. He rinses the cup and places it in the dishwasher. Walks past a baffled Stef and starts up the steps just as Callie is coming down them.

"Hey, how was your night?" She asks him.

He just walks past with out a word. Like he didn't even hear what she asked. His head hung low as if the world was slowly crushing him.

"Brandon did you not hear me?" Callie asks.

He continues up the stairs and she hears his door close. She looks toward his room for a few moments longer, before she walks into the kitchen seeing Stef standing at the table with a puzzled look on her face.

"What has gotten into Brandon?" Callie asks.

"Not sure love. Seems like since the competition he has drawn into himself. I thought that maybe he had lost his spot for some reason. But when I asked he just shook his head no. I have no clue as to what is going through his head or how to help him." Stef says.

Callie listened to what Stef was saying but her mind was working on another reason why he could be acting this way. It seems like since her adoption he had really gone down hill.

'That can't be it.'

 _'what is that?'_ A voice that sounds a lot like Rita asks.

'Cause he said he was fine with it. Said this is my family.'

 _'And you believed him?'_

'Why wouldn't I? He seemed fine when we had that talk.'

 _'Did he seem fine when you sneaked into his room and told him you just wanted to see him and that you loved him the night before the adoption?'_

'Yeah he told me he loved me too. He seemed content.'

 _'Are you sure? Did he really seem content? Or did he seem like he was hoping you where there to tell him that this time despite what others may want you were going to choose him?'_

'Why would he want me to do that? He knows I need a family more than a boyfriend.'

 _'Is that all you see him as is a boyfriend? I mean deep down where only your dreams live, is that all he really is? Besides don't you think that argument is redundant now?'_

'Redundant? How is needing a family redundant?'

 _'What are Robert, Sophia and Jill? What about Rita? Are those not also the definition of what a family is?'_

'Not like the Fosters are. I guess in a way they are like my family as well.'

 _'Nice way of avoiding the true question. Let me ask you this. What was it you told Brandon when you went to see him just before your first attempt at getting adopted?'_

'I told him that I felt like I was making his life harder cause of me being there.'

 _'Nice try but that is not all is it?'_

'Fine I told him if there was one thing that could make me blow up the adoption was if I was hurting him. I then asked if I was hurting him and he said no.'

 _'Did you ask him that this time? Or did you just assume that his answer was going to be the same?'_

'Oh My God this is all my fault! He is hurting cause I turned away from him just to get adopted. I stood there and said I was going to do right for foster kids, people who mean nothing really to me. Then turned around lied to the judge to get adopted. Once again leaving him behind!'

"Callie, hey Callie. Earth to Callie!" Stef says.

"Huh? Oh sorry was just trying to figure out what might be wrong. What was it you asked?"

"I just asked if you might know what was wrong?" Stef asks again.

"I am not sure I am working on it though. If I find anything out I will let you know." Callie says as she heads for the stairs.

"Please do." Stef says back.

Callie made her way to Brandon's door. She stood there for a second wondering if this was the right thing to do here at the house. Having no other option she knocks on the door. Only to get no answer. She knows he is in there she heard him earlier close his door, so she knocks again. Still no answer, she opens the door and looks in. the first thing she sees is a crumpled up paper laying near the trash can, on the top is says Outlaws. Then she sees Brandon slumped at his keyboard.

'Ok that settles it.'

 _'Told you.'_

'Shut up already, I get it!'

"Brandon?" Callie says.

His shoulders stiffen ever so slightly. In fact if she hadn't been watching him so closely she may have missed it. No sooner than they do and they return to the slump. She sees him turn his head toward her. He raises his eyebrow at her. As if asking who said to come in.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to his piano. He begins to play a very sorrowful piece as she walks closer to him. She listens for a moment knowing he is talking loud and clear. What he is saying is you did it to me again, only this time you cut me to the very soul of my being.

"Brandon it is a little hard to talk when you are playing." Callie says.

His only response it to continue to play only a little fast. She watches as his finger dance on the keys as if his fingers and the keys were one. His talent had always amazed and impressed her. Even with his hand damaged and not having complete feeling in it he could still make the piano talk to people. Make them feel what he wanted them to feel just by playing. She could feel the sadness in every note he played as if it was her own. When she unplugged it she was close to tears.

"Brandon please talk to me. I know you are hurting. Maybe if we talk about it you won' hurt as much. Damn it Brandon talk to me!" She swings his chair around to where he has to look at her.

What she sees takes her breath away. First there is pain, more pain than she ever thought to see. Then something that completely shocked her, Anger, Rage and what could almost be called hatred. His eye were dark and almost frightening. He quickly stands up to face her and walks toward her as she slowly backs up.

"Brandon, I know I hurt you but you have to stop this. We can talk about it. Figure out some way to help you. Just don't be this way." She says.

She realizes she is now standing in the hallway as he had backed her completely out of his room. He looks her in the eyes and then shakes his head looks down and then back at her. Looking her strait in the eyes he speaks to her for the first time in days.

"This is the Brandon your actions have created. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. So enjoy what you have created, now leave me the fuck alone." With that he closes his door leaving Callie standing in the door way with her mouth open, her head spinning and her heart breaking for the person she knew she still loved.

Slowly the tears came to her eyes as she continued to stare at the closed door. She knew she had to do something to help him. She just wasn't sure what yet. He had so much anger and hurt inside of him. Could she really have caused all of that? Why hadn't he just told her how he really felt. She would have blown the adoption up In a second. Again the light bulb went off.

She remembered back to the first year she was there and that guy who hurt his hand had set her up. He had taken the blame to save her even after she had lied and said she had sex with Wyatt. Even back then he loved her so much he was willing to go to jail to save her. And here she stood when the one time she could have showed him just how much she did truly love him, she turned her back on him and lied.

There is no words to express the deepest regret of her life that she was now feeling. She should have told the truth. She should have been honest, but most of all she should have shown him how much she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Callie wiped her eyes and backed away from the door. She went to her bed and sat down with a million thoughts running through her head. She had to find a way to help him get over being so hurt. She was just at a loss as to how to do that. Every thing she could think led to the same place. Him still hating her and still in pain except one. If she were to tell the truth. Would that even help? Some how she thinks if she comes clean she will lose the adoption and be removed from the house. Is it fair to all the others who have been there for her all of this time for her to do that? What about Jude, what would his reaction be to her giving it all up. All up for the love of a brother, at least that is how Jude will see it.

When was it going to be her turn to be happy? Does being adopted really make her happy? Thinking back she was trying to think to when she was the most happiest. The more she thought about it the more she kept coming to the same conclusion. The night her and Brandon had shared at the cabin and then the talk they had after they had sex. No it was way more than just sex, they had made love to each other that night.

It finally dawned on her, they had made love to each other. Because they were in love with each other. Not some kind of crush, no this was deep from the heart love. The kind like Brandon had once said only happens once in a life time. Why haven't I ever just listen to him? Why couldn't I see what was as plain as the writings on the walls? I have never thought of myself as a bad person till now. Now as I sit on this bed in mine and Mariana's room I am starting to feel what Brandon is. The loss of the person you love more than life itself. Brandon has proved that time and time again.

Even that night we made love he showed it I was just to stupid to really see it. Every step of the way he showed me just how deep his love for me went. When he first walked into the room he hesitated at the door for a brief moment allowing me to tell him to leave if I wanted to, I didn't of course. So he sat on the bed and waited a moment again before he held my hand. Allowing me the time to say no. When he went to kiss me he stopped centimeters away waiting for me. When I moved to kiss him then he reacted and kissed me for real. What a kiss it was, it was charged with emotion nether of us had really felt before. Then he put his hands on the small of my back but didn't try to pull me, he waited till I moved closer to him. Then he pulled me even closer making my mind spin in bliss. Again he didn't press me he wait till I removed his shirt and still hesitated about mine till I moved his hands to the hem of it. Once there he removed it quickly. Again it was me that pulled him on to the bed and he fell on top of me. Us never stopping kissing each other. On the lips the jaws the necks, me wrapping my arms around him trying to bring him even closer even though we were skin to skin. I remember how I needed him that night, no I wanted him. I wanted to feel his love in a physical way.

Even then he let me lead the way I removed his pants before he removed mine. I removed his boxers before he removed my panties. Then it was me who had grabbed him and guided him in side of me. Even then he stopped and wiped a tear from my eye and asked if I was ok. I nodded and then he continued. The tear wasn't a sad tear it was a happy tear, maybe a little from pain. This was the first time I had been able to have sex since Liam. You have no idea how big that is and of course it would be Brandon that would allow me to get over that obstacle. His kindness and compassion go beyond belief sometimes. The more I think about it the more I realize that night was all about me for him. He wanted it to be special for me not so much him. Did he enjoy it to, of course he did. He got to make love to the girl he loves, well loved for the first time. But he wanted to make sure I enjoyed it, that it was the special moment he thought I deserved. Again showing his undying love for me. He made that night all about me. What did I do to repay him? I lied and acted like that night never happened. No wonder he hates me, he thinks it was just sex to me, he couldn't be more wrong.

An idea had formed in my head as I sat there I know when I do this it is going to blow the roof off of the house but I have no choice but to do it. I have to come clean, I have to tell everyone the truth. Then accept the consequences of my actions. It was going to break Stef, Lena and Mariana's hearts, maybe Rita's too. But it was either that or lose the man I love beyond all others. No I didn't need a family as much as I needed Brandon Foster.

I pulled out my phone and began calling all the parties I would need there. That way I only had to do this one time. I decided I was going to do it at Rita's so I called her first to make sure it was ok if I asked the other to come to her house so I could talk to them about something. I even called the judge and asked if I could have him come. He said he was busy but I could come to his office the next day and we could talk. The meeting was sit for 8 am tomorrow for the judge and 9 am the next day for the family. All I can do now is hope they forgive me for what I am about to do. Cause when I walk into that meeting with the family I am fully expecting to be Callie Jacobs again and needing a place to live. If I don't end up in jail for lying to a judge. Only time will tell. Right now all I know is this is the right thing to do. I have to prove to him that he means everything to me even more than a family, even if I forgot that for a little while.

Callie was standing at the door to the judges office. She knew as hard as this meeting will be it is still going to be the easiest of the two. She steels her nerves and knocks.

"Come in."

She opens the door and walks into his office. She notices he has several files on his desk with more than one open. She can tell he is more about function than flash as everything in his office as a purpose.

"Hello Ms Adams-Foster. What is it I can do for you today?"

"I hope you are as cheerful after I tell you what I have to tell you, Sir."

"Ok why don't you take a seat and tell me what has you so worried." The judge says as Callie sits down.

"I have a story to tell you. Some of it is going to make you very mad but please let me finish and then I will listen to what ever it is you have to say and take what ever punishment you feel is right." Callie says.

"Very well, please continue." He says.

"Ok I never meant to hurt anyone or cause the mess I am about to cause. Nor did I mean to disrespect anyone. But I lied to you sir. My reason for coming here is because I have to tell the truth, not just for me but for someone else. I know I am about to blow my adoption and have it overturned, I looked it up waiting for this meeting. When I said things were over between Brandon and I it was a lie. In fact just a couple of days before my adoption I was for sure that it was gone because of a recording I made to help clear Rita's name that you were going to find out. Turns out Carmen decided not to tell on me so you didn't find out. Regardless that day me and Brandon slept together. As I said we thought the adoption was off the table and that I was going to have to go live somewhere else. See we have fought our feelings for over two years now, even longer than we have fought for my adoption. I know being that young how did we know what true love really was. Simple answer we didn't. We just knew we had strong feelings for each other. But except for the kiss at the wedding, and the short time I was at Girls United when we dated, and at the fund riser when again I thought I wasn't going to get adopted I kissed him. He shut it down though and eventually said we couldn't be together cause he didn't trust me. I had no idea what he meant at the time, boy do I now. Besides those times till a couple days before the adoption we had fought them tooth and nail. Even proclaiming each other brother and sister and becoming best friends." Callie pauses for a breath and to collect her thoughts.

"We honestly thought be could forget them or ignore them. We didn't want to give into them. You know what, that was a huge mistake. Cause it just made them stronger, made wanting to be with each other strong. That night we made love was the first time that we finally figured out that we were in love. But for me I still didn't know what that really meant till yesterday. The way Brandon has become and it is all my fault. I should have figured out what these feeling really meant. I should have stood up and told you that I was 100% in love with Brandon and that I needed him and he needed me more than I needed to be adopted. Over the two years I have been trying to get adopted and to fight these feelings Brandon has sacrificed a lot for me. Protecting me. Even went to jail for me. Ever time I was in trouble he was there even more so than Stef and Lena. I could talk to him with easy. He is the first person I ever opened up to about my rape. He convinced me to tell Stef and Lena about it. He supported and believed in me even when I didn't. Then what do I do? The one time I had where I could have shown him just what it meant to me for all he has done. I stood up and acted like it meant nothing to me. That he meant nothing to me. When I should have been shouting from the roof tops how much I love him. I know we are still young and you may not think we really know what love is, but ask your self this. If I didn't know what it is or what I really want and need would I be here right now telling you something that could not only overturn my adoption but also see me in jail? I am sorry sir I never meant to disrespect you, or Stef and Lena. Nor did I mean to disrespect my brother Jude or adopted siblings Mariana and Jesus. Or Rita or my real dad Robert. But most of all I didn't mean to disrespect Brandon. He is the one I hurt the most by turning away and lying. All I can ask from all of you is that someday you will be able to forgive me. For you I hope you will be lenient on me at least as much as you can." Callie finally stops talking and looks at her hands in her lap.

"Well that is some story. I have to ask are you sure you want this to be an official statement? That you want this to go on record?" He asks.

"Yes it is the only way I have found for me to fix this and be with Brandon." Callie says.

"That is true. I have to have a good reason to overturn your adoption. I can't just do it for the sake of love. Though after hearing that story I sure do wish I could and there be no fallout for me doing it. But that is not the way the system works as you are well aware of. We will have to get a court reporter in here and you will have to regive your statement is that ok?" He asks.

"Yes." Callie says.

For the next 20 minutes Callie retells her story. Confessing to perjury about lying to the judge to get adopted. She sits quietly as the judge checks to make sure it is all on record. He then asks the reporter to make sure he gets a detailed copy for the file. The reporter nods her head and leaves to get it to the judge as fast as possible. The judge leans back in his chair and studies the young woman in front of him. He knows she has suffered a lot in her short time on the earth, and now for the love of a boy, make that a man from all I have heard about him. She is willing to suffer even more, just to do what is right and to prove her love for him. He knows this could go badly for her if it goes to trial.

"Callie I am going to need you to wait outside while I make a few phone calls. I have to inform other people about this." He tells her, she nods and stands up and walks out of his office.

Sitting in the outer office of a judge you just confessed to, that you had broken the law is a little nerve racking. What makes it worse is since she has left his office the reporter came back with papers. Another man walked in and was in there for a long time. That same reporter returned with her machine and was allowed in. again another hour crawls by, and Callie knows that whatever happens is probably not going to go completely in her favor. Hell who is she kidding won't go at all in her favor. But she knew this coming in, all she can do is hope that they at least let her tell the everyone else what it is she has done. No sooner than that thought came to her and the door opened and the reporter motioned her inside. She stood up squared her shoulders and with her head held high she walked into the office fully prepared to accept whatever they gave her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Callie have a seat." The judge tells her, she sits in the only chair left.

"Callie I have to swear you in for this part of this, is that ok?"

"Yes." She says as she takes the oath.

"Ok now that we have that out of the way. Callie this is the honorable Judge Anthony Stark. He presides over criminal cases. He is here to pass judgment on you if you are willing to wave your right to a trial and plead guilty. We have the reporter here to make sure it is all legal even if it is a little unorthodox. What do you say to the charge of perjury?" The judge asks.

"I am guilty." She calmly says. Calm om the outside nervous on the inside.

"Very well ms Jacobs, it is in my power to sentence you to up to 3 years in an adult jail. I am not going to do that after hearing your story. I also can sentence you to up to 3 years of probation. But I feel 3 years is too long for what you did. So therefore I am going to sentence you to 18 months supervised probation with the condition that after tomorrow you have no contact with any member of the Foster family, even Jude. That is my ruling." Stark says.

"You might as well throw me in jail Sir. As that is a condition I can not live by. I have to and I will see Brandon. This is all to help him more than it is about anything to do with me. I can't help if I can't see him." Callie says defiantly.

"Told you didn't I"

"Yes you did. Ok Callie sorry for that I just didn't believe him when he said that would be your reaction. Now for the real thing. It all stands as I have said except no supervision and you will be able to have contact with the Foster family, including Brandon. I must say it is nice to see a young person stand up for what they believe in regardless of the consequences. The paper work will be filed tomorrow please come to my office before your meeting tomorrow so we can get this out of the way. Since I am not needed for the rest of this I will let myself out. Callie good luck in the future I truly hope it all works out for you. That young man is one lucky guy." Stark says.

"Thank you sir I hope it works out to, but you are wrong about one thing. I am the lucky one when it comes to Brandon." Callie tells him.

"Well then I would say you are both very lucky." He says just before he walks out.

"Ok Callie now we get to the rest of it. We have to decide what we are going to do with you. I can't allow you to go back to the Fosters home after the meeting with them tomorrow. Which I will be at. I have cleared my morning just so I can be. What would you suggest? Where is it you think you would better be suited for?"

"I think my real dad's would be best. I feel as if I should give him a chance to be a real dad to me." She says.

"Ok I will reinstate his parental rights as of tomorrow and will issue a court order placing you in his care. I will have all of this paper work including the termination of your adoption tomorrow for your meeting with your family. That way we can get it all out of the way at once. Also these records will be sealed so only a few will know the real reason this happened. That way it doesn't mess up you being the spokes person for foster kids." He says.

"I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me." Callie says.

"Just go out and be the best person you can be. That is all any of us can ask." He tells her.

"I will. Thank you again." Callie says as she leaves his office in a lot better spirits than she thought she would be in. easy one over with, now it gets real hard, she thinks.

Brandon is sitting on the couch at Rita's house. He is pissed that he was forced to be here. This was about Callie and really had nothing to do with him. What they had is over, she made sure of it by turning her back on him again. All this time he had so wanted to truly be able to trust her. Almost a year had gone by, and he thought he was safe in trusting her. Nope what a colossal mistake that turned out to be. The love he had once had for her was now hatred. Anger boiled just below the surface of his skin waiting and waiting to come out. He looked around the room, he could see everyone that had been involved in her life lately was here. His family of course. Robert and Sophia as well as Rita. Even judge Ringer is here. If all of this is for some kind of adoption party I am going to lose it. All we are waiting for now is the Bitch to get here.

"Brandon you need to snap out of this." Mariana says quietly.

"Fuck off Mariana. Don't tell me what I need to do." Brandon says surprising most in the room, only the judge looks unfazed.

"Brandon Foster! Do not talk to your sister that way." Stef says.

"My sister? You mean the girl you took pity on and adopted? That doesn't make her anything to me. So I will talk how I want to her." Brandon says as he gets up and heading for the door.

What he failed to realize was someone was standing in the door way watching and listening to everything. As he approached and turned his head to see, his cheek felt the sting of a slap, his head rocked to the side. He then snapped his head around to come eye to eye with one pissed off Callie Adams-Foster.

"Who the hell do you think you are smacking me like that? Maybe I should return the favor." Brandon says as he draws his hand back.

Several people stand to move to stop him, but stop when Callie holds her hand up towards them. She never takes her eyes off of Brandon's. She continues to stare at him as he slowly lowers his hand.

"Fuck you, I am done with you. Go ruin someone else life bitch."

Again the sound of a flesh hitting flesh can be heard as she nails him on the other cheek. Again he goes to hit her, but his hand never moves her way. She keeps looking at him with sadness in her eye.

"I am out of here, enjoy your party." Brandon says,

"Brandon sit down what I have to say effects you as much if not more than anyone else in this room." Callie says.

When he goes to move past her she puts her hands on his chest and pushes him to the couch where she shoves him making him sit. He goes to get up but she puts her finger in his face, as if to say don't push me.

"Damn it Brandon sit your ass down and listen to what I have to say. When I am done I will stand here and you can call me what ever it is you want. But you will listen now." Callie say and pushes him back onto the couch.

"Callie I know he is being an ass but don't hit your brother." Stef says.

"He is not my brother." Callie says.

"He most certainly is your brother." Lena says confused.

"No he isn't. He is so much more than that." Brandon's head snaps up and looks at her. "But I will get to that in a minute."

"Young lady I think you better start making since real soon." Stef says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You will understand when this day is over and I hope you will eventually find it in your heart to forgive me for what I had to do." Callie says as she walks to Ringer and he hands her some envelopes.

"I may need you to explain somethings if I mess this up. Can you back me up?" She asks him.

"Callie I will have your back from this day forward. Keep your head up this won't be easy but it is right." He says as she nods.

"Stef, Lena this one is for you. Please those of you who get one please wait till I ask you to open it. I will explain then what it is." Callie says.

She hands one to Robert and then walks to stand in front of Brandon who is still looking at her. She looks him in the eyes and the pain and anger are clear. She takes a breath and hands him his. She holds onto it for a few seconds, then whispers.

"Read this when you are alone. If, when you have and you want to talk, you will know where to find me." He nods.

"Mike I am glad you brought AJ you both need to hear this. Though I have a feeling you will think a lot less of me when I am done." Callie says.

"I am sure it will be ok Callie." Mike says.

"I hope so." She says as he pats her on the back looking at Ringer.

"Let me start with AJ. AJ I am sorry if I led you on. Truth was I was running from something and you just got caught in the middle. Again I am sorry, I hope you can find it to forgive me when this is over." He nods at her.

"Stef, Lena the envelope in your hand is the termination of my adoption. I know this will hurt you and I am sorry for that I truly am but this time I had to do the right thing. Not just for myself but for someone else too. Actually it is for them I am doing this the most for. Lena I love you guys more than you know. The paper work is all there and if you need more of an explanation the judge will be able to help." Callie says.

"Callie you can't just terminate an adoption cause you want to. This is not legal." Stef says looking at the judge.

"I can assure you Mrs Foster it is Legal." Ringer says.

"Robert, I am sorry I never really gave you a chance. You are my real father and never did anything to make me doubt that you had no knowledge of me before we contacted you. What I am about to ask might seem desperate to you and if so and you want to say no I will understand and figure something else out. In your hands is paper work reinstating your parental rights, also custody papers allowing me to stay with you if you still want that if so then sign both and hand then to the judge. In the second envelope is papers you will need to sign as well dealing with my 18 months unsupervised probation. Please sign those and give then to the judge as well." She says, Robert had already signed the papers as she was speaking.

"Probation for what?" Robert asks.

"I will get to that dad, please be patient." She say as he nods.

"Rita I want to say thank you for allowing me to do this I feel better doing it on neutral ground. I have already said I am sorry to you, but I will say it again. I am sorry for betraying your trust while I was at GU."

"Callie as I said we made it through, and I am proud of you for doing the right thing even though it is costing you." Rita smiles and hugs her.

Callie takes a deep breath steeling her nerves as Rita nods at her. She turns and slowly walks up to Brandon. He has not taken his eyes off of her. As she approaches he goes to speak, she raises a hand asking him to stop. He nods at her and lowers his head.

"Callie don't." Brandon says looking at the floor.

"Brandon I am going to tell you what you told me when Vico tried to set me up. Let me talk." She says with a sad smile as she lifts his head to look him in the eyes, he nods again.

"Now this is the where I would normally wait and talk to you when we are alone. But I am not going to do that this time. This time I am going to say what I need to say to you, and everyone in this room is going to hear it. If anyone has something to say. I ask you please to wait till I am done talking. Then I will answer any question you have. If I can't judge Ringer can. As for you Brandon, I think I regret what I did to you the most. See I took something pure and innocent and meaningful, and turned it into something that I made you think was ugly and shameful. That stops today. What we did broke no rules and was not against the law. It was with out a doubt the most wonderful experience of my life."

"Callie please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Stef says.

"Stef she asked us to allow her to finish, I say we sit and be quiet. Brandon didn't interrupt while she was talking to us." Mike of all people defends her. " Go on Callie."

"Thank you. Brandon for everyone in this room to understand I need to take this back to the beginning. You see when I first met Brandon it was at the dinner table. I think like me he felt an instant connection between us. It was like some how we were being drawn to each other, like fate was stepping in. it is funny cause back then if you would have asked that broken scared unsure of herself teenager if she believed in fate and she would have laughed at you. See at that dinner table started something but that neither of us knew just what it was." Callie is talking when Brandon gets up and starts for the door.

Callie latches on to his arm and spins him around and pushes him into his dad. Mike grabs him and holds him for a few seconds.

"Brandon some how I think we all owe it to her to listen to what she is saying. I know I am basically and outsider here, but I say give the girl her say. Even though I think it will be bad for me." AJ says.

Brandon shrugs Mike's hands off of him and returns to the couch. Callie takes another deep breath before looking at the ceiling.

"Never thought it would be this hard. Every day this thing grew and grew. He came with me to rescue Jude not because I asked him to, he did it cause he wanted to. He then with out a doubt in his mind helped me with the guitar when Stef and Lena thought I had stole pills and sold them. Then at the twins party he broke up with Talya, he said it wasn't because of me, but in a way it was. She had done something to me that was not nice, Brandon found out and broke up with her. Then Wyatt, I am not sure why that happened. Wait I am sure why. It was to make Brandon think there was nothing between us. So he would forget about me. I see your look Stef and yes even back then there was something there." Callie say looking at her. As she takes her attention off of Brandon he goes to leave only to be jumped on By Mariana.

"No you don't big brother you are going to sit your ass down and listen." Mariana says.

"Get off me." Brandon tells he as he lifts her and sits her on the couch as he stands up.

"Fine Brandon, I am going to finish my tale with or with out you. But if you ever truly loved me you will sit down and listen to it from my side of the fence." Callie tells him.

"Loved you? Ha Ha that is funny. Tell them what ever you want I was there the first time I don't need to live through the pain again. Cause that is all you have ever caused me is PIAN! You are a self centered lying BITCH and I am not going to listen to you for another second." He says as he walks out of the house.

"Brandon!" Mike yells.

"Let him go Mike." Callie says, she isn't sure how but she knows he is still close by.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to anymore of this." Stef says.

"Stef SIT DOWN. I allowed you to get away with what you did, but if you walk out on her now I will pursue it to the ends of the earth." Robert says.

"I think he is right we need to hear her out Stef." Lena says.

"Thanks. My tale is just beginning. Wyatt took me on a date, only it wasn't to his house like I thought. No it was a house he had done some work at. So when the owner showed up we had to bail fast. Cops were around so we couldn't make it to his car. So I called the one person I knew would help me. Brandon. It was when we got home that I got the first glimpse of how he truly felt. He told me he didn't want me dating Wyatt cause he didn't want me dating anyone. I told him I couldn't cause even having that conversation could get me and Jude kicked out. It was then that I opened up a little bit about the Olmsteads. Told him we got kicked out cause they didn't want their son dating the trashy foster girl." Callie takes a breath she doesn't look around but she knows Brandon is standing there listening.

"Then when I found out Sarah was living there Brandon help me try to get her to understand. She didn't, she even threatened me. Again Brandon was there, this time I told him about what Liam did to me, the fact he raped me. He convinced me to tell Stef and Lena. That lead to the court case and the ada wanting me to lie, I didn't of course. That is why I had to tell the truth now. That and for Brandon. That day was the day of the wedding, but it was also the first time I kissed Brandon. He kissed back for sure but it was me who started it. Then Jude saw us and got mad, so to protect him I ran and landed in GU. I never realized it back then but that was the happiest time of my life. Brandon would sneak around to see me. He sang Outlaws the song he wrote for me, to me for the first time while I was in GU. Then his grandfather died, and I discovered a few things about myself. It made me question what I was feeling for Brandon. Made me doubt all of what I knew just hours before. That is the first real time I really betrayed him. I told him that I loved him but I needed a family more than I needed him. I am not sure how he ever forgave me but he did. He has forgiven me more than I ever have a right of asking him. Yet here I stand on the thresh hold of having to ask him once again to forgive me. Kissing him at the fund raiser was a mistake we both know that now. I was just so angry at my dad and Brandon is always there when I need him. I was going to run I really was. He stopped me and I got caught up in it and kissed him. He stopped it I told him that I loved him and he told me he had to think about it. He eventually told me the reason we couldn't be together wasn't Lou it was because he didn't trust me. He was right not to, look what I did to him yet again. Since he told me that I switched into friend mode I was determined to win back his trust even if it was just as best friends. Sophia caught on to it the night before the fund raiser cause she asked if the guy I loved before Wyatt was Brandon. She said she asked cause my eyes would light up when ever I talked about him. Then my birthday came and Jude threw this big party and I get some unexpected news which we don't need to go into. I was feeling a little down and I kissed AJ, again I am sorry for that AJ, it wasn't right to use you that way. Then Idyllwild came, that piece Brandon wrote and played, he never said it but I know it was about me and him. Like a love that could never happen. Then I got the news about Rita getting charged. I had to send the recording to save her. She did me a favor and got Carmen not to talk about it, but what I did still wasn't right. Her heart was in the right place. So I told Brandon about the recording and how it would stop my chances of getting adopted. I also told him that they might be mad at him. He wasn't worried about himself he was again worried about me and where I would end up. We almost kissed on the couch after he told me about being out side of GU. But we went to our own rooms and we thought about what we were feeling. We didn't rush into a rash action. This was done with thought and caring. Not hormones and rash actions. He came to me that night after we had went to bed. And what happened was nothing less than pure love." Callie ends her story with tears in her eyes.

"Love sounds more like you had teenage sex with my son." Stef says.

"You can think what you want I know your feelings are hurt cause this time I am going to choose Brandon over everyone else. You told me that when I figured out what was wrong to tell you, well I am telling you. We made love that night, only thing you can call it. That was so huge for me because I had tried with Wyatt and couldn't do it. With Brandon everything felt so right it was smooth and caring and he never pushed me for more than I was willing to give. He would wait for me to take it farther. Always going off of my cues. No we didn't have sex we made love to each other. Then we get to the part where I did it again. I betrayed a lot of people in that courtroom but none more than Brandon. I should have stood up and said sorry but I am in love with Brandon Foster and I can't be adopted cause the first time we are alone I will repeat what happened in that cabin. I will not regret it I will not say it should not have happened and I will not deny it ever again. Sorry Mike Stef but I am in love with your son and I plan on being by his side till the day I die. I just have to get him to forgive me." Callie finish as she hears the door close, he had heard her out at least.


	5. Chapter 5 The Aftermath

**Chapter 5**

 **The Aftermath**

 **A/N: Will try to update every Monday.**

 **Disclaimer: Not now or ever do I own anything related to the Fosters. I am just borrowing it for amusement.**

Callie starts for the door when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She pauses and closes her eyes. She knows who ever the hand belongs to is going to try to stop her from going after him. All she knows is she has to talk to him, has to try to straiten this out. She looks over her shoulder to see the hand belongs to Mike with Robert standing next to him.

"Might be best if you give him some time." Mike says.

"Yeah Callie you just dropped a huge bomb shell on everyone, but none more than you did Brandon. Give him time to come to terms with the fact that you two are now out in the open. After hiding these feelings for so long, it has to feel weird that everyone knows. I am sure he is going to be worried that some of us might judge him, you or both. Time heals all wounds Callie." Robert says as she nods.

"Does anyone have any questions for me?" Callie asks.

"So I was just a distraction from Brandon?" AJ asks.

"I am sorry but yeah, you and Wyatt both were. I know that sucks and I am sorry. I honestly didn't know it at the time. Well not with you." She tells him.

"Well at least you told me before I got serious about you." AJ says.

"So this has been going on all along?" Stef asks.

"The feelings have been building all along yes. But technically we only dated while I was in GU. So we really didn't break any rules other than the restraining order. In fact we didn't break in rules in the cabin either, as I was not being fostered by you at the time. The only rule I broke was perjury. I should have told the judge the truth but I lied. Thus this is where that led me." Callie says as Stef looks even madder.

"Callie we had it. We had the family we always wanted. Why ruin it for a guy who isn't even talking to you right now?" Jude asks.

"Jude come sit with me for a minute.". Callie says. "Look I know this is hard to understand. It took me a while to figure it out to, and I was living it. When we were younger a forever family was all I could think about, cause I knew if we had one you would be safe and loved. We found that in the Fosters. What happened between me and Brandon was unexpected, but welcomed. Brandon unlike Liam never once made me feel scared or worried that his intentions were not genuine. He was the first to love me even though I fought it for so long. He is the only one who never turned away from me. I know why you did and completely understand, nor do I blame you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Now that you are happy and safe, I guess I wanted to be a little selfish. I wanted to be happy too. At first I thought being adopted would make me happy. To an extant it did. But watching Brandon descend into his mood brought back all of the feelings. How could I truly be happy if what I did was ripping the person I love the most apart? I couldn't. So I did what I had to. We are both getting older now, so it is time to do our own things. You have Connor and he makes you happy, why can't I have Brandon and be just as happy? I know it might take you a while to understand or get use to it. Just remember I am still your sister and I am not abandoning you." Callie tells him.

"Brandon makes you happy? " He asks.

"Yes more than anyone I know. I have to try to fix this cause Brandon is my forever family. " Callie says.

"Your right, It's going to take me a while to get use to it. But for you I will try." Jude tells her looking sad.

"What else is bothering you?" Callie asks.

"Well with moms so mad at you, I think I won't get to see much of you." Jude says.

"Jude, sweety, just cause we are mad doesn't mean we will keep you from your sister. You can see her anytime you want." Lena says.

"Yeah Jude you can come over when ever your moms say it is ok. Maybe even spend a week end every once in a while. You will always be welcome in our house." Robert says.

"Thanks." Jude says a little less sad.

"You will always be my brother and I will always love you." Callie says.

"I will always love you too. Even if I don't understand you." Jude says.

"Well I have been around for a long time Jude and I still don't understand women." Robert laughs.

"Ok any other questions? Cause if not I think I need to go relax a little and let this all sink in." Callie says.

Callie walks over to Mike and hugs him, catching him a little off guard. She pulls back and looks him in the eye as she begins to speak.

"Thanks for today. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. I also know that you are not fond of me and Brandon being together. You always saw me as the troubled girl who was making the wrong choices. You were afraid I was going to drag your son down with me. I understand now why you felt that way, cause in the end I did drag him down. I am going to fix that I promise. So if you can see your way into at least not getting in my way, I will try to be more understanding about how you feel." Callie tells him.

"It is true Callie, when you first came to stay with Stef and Lena I was a little weary of you. I think I noticed how Brandon acted around you and knew it would lead to this. I was also concerned cause you were a little out of control and chaotic. I would have to say today changed my mind a little. So I won't stand in your way, just try not to hurt him any more." Mike says.

"It is going to become my life's goal to make him as happy as I can." Callie says.

"Ok Callie you ready to go?" Robert asks.

"Callie I will gather your stuff from the house and bring it to you a little later. Maybe I can get that bonehead brother of mine to drive me." Mariana says.

"Thanks I will text you the address. Lena I will return your phone just as soon as I get another to replace it." Callie says.

"That will be fine." Lena says.

"We will stop on the way home and I will add you to my plan and get you the phone you want." Robert says.

"Judge Ringer thank you for being here." Callie says.

"Your welcome. If you need me call anytime." He tells her as he heads for the door.

"Thank you I may have to take you up on that." She smiles as does he before he walks out. " Ok lets go home."


	6. Chapter 6 New Beginnings

**Chapter 6**

 **New Beginnings**

A/N: **Ok peeps don't kill me I never promised you a rose garden along with the sunshine there got to be a little rain sometimes. Brallie fans have Faith and trust the writer.**

Robert is driving down the road with Callie in the front seat and Sophia in the back. He glances at Callie every once in a while trying to gauge her mood. He knows things are a little unsettled at the moment. He hopes she will allow him to really be her dad.

"Dad this isn't the way to the penthouse?" Sophia questions.

"No the penthouse is a little stuffy and would be crowded with the three of us. Besides I don't want Callie to have to change schools. I think she has unfinished business there, we are going to the house I brought and was going to give to Girls United, till Rita found the house they are in and thought it was perfect." Robert says.

"When did you buy this house?" Callie asks.

"When you first came to me and asked if I would throw a fund raiser to help with getting them a new house. I want them to have a place where they would never have to leave again, where they knew the program would always have a place to call its own." Robert tells her.

"Did you do this to try to buy me?" Callie asks not upset but on edge.

"No which is why when Rita found the other house we used the funds raised, which was more than I expected there to be. There was even enough to do some of the repairs needed. I chipped in the rest of what they needed, no not to buy you Callie. I did it cause you are my daughter whether you want to admit it or not. And GU was important to you, as was Rita. So I wanted to help, maybe people might see it as trying to buy you. If it was don't you think I would have told you all of this before now?" Robert asks.

"Yeah I suppose you would have. Ok, lets do this. From here on out we all agree to put the past behind us and have a fresh start. No more buying things with out talking to me first." Callie says.

"Ok I will make that deal on one condition." He opens the glove box and hands her a set of keys. "You except the car. You will need it to get to school, as well as do other things."

"Ok I can live with that. Can we stop by Stef and Lena's I need to get my stuff and have one more conversation today." Callie asks.

"Callie you chose me to be your guardian. But right now I want to be your dad. Will you allow me to be at least just this once till we get to know each other better?" He asks her.

"What do you want to say?" She asks.

"Maybe it would be better to let him come to you. You took the first step and made a very bold and brave move today. You showed him that you were choosing him. We both know he was really hurt by you being adopted, so maybe give him a little time to wrap his head around what you really did today. I am not trying to forbid you from seeing him, not at all. Humph no way that would work even if I did." He laughs as does she. "No I want this to work out for both of you, but right now pushing it might do more harm than good."

"Ok DAD, you just scored a few brownie points on that speech." Callie laughs.

"Yes Brownie Points!" Robert pumps his fist in the air.

"Did I forget to tell you our dad is a huge goofball?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah you did fail to mention that. Well all we can do is hope he grows out of it." Callie laugh as does Sophia.

"Sitting right here ladies! Besides I am not a goofball, I am the class clown thank you very much." Robert says with a serious look on his face.

"Great we are doomed!" Callie laughs making them all laugh.

"Callie we will go get your stuff in a couple of days." Robert says.

"Well I kind of only have the clothes on my back right now." Callie says.

"That's ok we are going to stop and get your car you can follow me and Sophia the the house."

"Can I ride with Callie?" Sophia asks.

"Up to Callie." Robert says.

"Sure I don't mind." Callie says.

"Ok well then you two can follow me to the house so you know where it is. About 4 blocks away are a few stores, I will give you a credit card and the two of you can go do some shopping. Pick up what ever you want and need. Then in a couple of days when people have had time to settle down a little we can get the rest of your stuff. Does that sound ok, see I am asking before buying." Robert says.

"Yes you are and thank you for that. Yeah sounds like a plan. Plus it will give me and Sophia time to bond a little." Callie says as Sophia squeals a little in the back seat.

"Sounds like someone else likes the idea as well." Robert chuckles.

"I really do." Sophia says in a rush.

"Then lets do it!" Callie says.

As they get to where they will be living Callie notices it is a nice house in a nice neighborhood. But it wasn't to fancy. It would have made a great house for GU. She likes the design of the house the fact it is secluded away from the street so it is hard to see. With plenty of yard as well. Robert walks up to her as she is looking around.

"You like it?" He asks.

"It's perfect. It would have been a great house for GU. You have good instincts when it comes to this." Callie says.

"Oh wait, you haven't seen the best part yet. I think you will love it. Here are three keys the square one opens the front door and the round one the back door. The oval one, well Follow me."

Robert then leads her through a gate on the side of the house. They are walking on a cobblestone walk way that is the color of the sitting sun. She is in awe of the landscape she is seeing. The yard has a slight slope downwards and is open and big. It has a privacy fence running all the way around the yard. There are several flower beds scattered through out the yard close to the fence with shrubs and bushes thrown in to add spice. Just behind the house is an in-ground swimming pool. Next to it and close to the house is another building. Robert points to the building.

"That oval key opens the door to that building. Which is will you will be staying. That is if you want. It is a pool house/apartment. It has a bedroom living room kitchenette bathroom with a shower. Everything you could need. It has a flat screen tv. Cable will be here tomorrow to install the box and one in your room, also they will be installing your own internet so you can do your school work and research for it. The reason I decided to let you have the pool house is so I can give you your space. I want us to have a normal father/daughter relationship, I really do Callie. But I don't want to rush anything. I also am not going to ban Brandon from coming over. All I ask is if you two decide to revisit your stay in the cabin, please use protection." Robert says.

"Wow Dad I don't know what to say. It looks amazing. Thank you for understanding that it is going to take time for us to really get to know each other. I am going to give it my 100% best effort to make sure we make it to a normal relationship. As for Brandon, you may never have to worry about that."

"Callie, I was watching him. The moment you confessed you lied to the judge but before you said about what, his head snapped up and he never took his eyes off of you till he left. He still loves you and will eventually forgive you. Just go slow and allow him to make the first move." Robert says.

"Yeah you're right thanks dad." Callie says.

"It is what I am here for. Now lets go check out your room before you two go shopping." Robert says.

"Ok."

Brandon made his way up the stairs to his room. He closes the door as he sits on his bed. It had been 24 hrs since his world had exploded into a million pieces. He was just starting to figure a way to be a brother to the girl he truly loved as much much more. Then she had dropped one hell of a bomb shell yesterday. Having her adoption over turned, Robert's parental rights were returned to him. Callie going to live with them. His eyes land on the envelope setting on his bed side table. He picks it up and looks at it. He knows what ever is inside could lead in 2 directions. He is just scared as to which one he wants more. He is about to open it when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Brandon says.

"Brandon can I talk to you?" Jude asks.

"Sure buddy what do you need?" Brandon asks.

"It is about Callie." Jude says.

"I am really not in the mood to talk about her right now Jude." Brandon says.

"To bad. You don't have to talk just listen." He says.

"Ok I have been expecting fall out from what she did yesterday. So go ahead and tell me how it is my fault and how I ruined things." Brandon says.

"For someone who doesn't want to talk you sure have a lot to say." Jude tells him, Brandon just shrugs his shoulders and motions for him to continue.

"You do realize what Callie did today was all for you right? She gave up everything we have wanted since being put in the system. She did it all for you. I am not going to pretend that I understand why she did it, cause I don't. The one thing I am sure of is this, if she didn't love you and didn't want to be with you she would never have done it. So for the life of me I can't understand why you are sitting here in your room instead of out there finding her and working this out." Jude says.

"It is not as simple as all of that Jude. I have given her more than one chance to put us first. Every time she has slapped me in the face and left me high and dry. She runs to me when things are hard and then turns away when things start looking up. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me. Well she has done it 4 times now. What just cause she told the truth finally after ripping my heart out a 4th time I am suppose to just forgive and forget. It doesn't work that way Jude. At least my heart doesn't. Do I want to be with her? Yes I do, but again I am just not sure I can trust her yet again." Brandon puts voice to his concerns.

"Doesn't what she did today count for anything? She could have ended up in jail for 3 years Brandon or on probation for 3 years during which she wouldn't have been able to see any of us. But it was so important for her to show you that she knew she had made a mistake by not choosing you. She risked a lot for you today. She risked losing me the moms Mariana Jesus. She put AJ in his place about the whole kiss thing. Everything she did was to show you she loves you and that you can trust her. So why are you still sitting here?" Jude asks.

"Do you think just because you came in here to defend your sister I am going to jump up and run out of here to find her? No as I said it doesn't work that way. If I decide I can trust her again then I will go talk to her. Or if I think we can maybe get back what we had then I will talk to her. Till then I think it is best if we both keep our distance from each other." Brandon says.

"So she did it for nothing?" Jude asks.

"No she did it because it was the right thing to do. If it works out between us then that is just a bonus. Right now I have a lot of thinking I have to do. I know what I want, I am just not sure I can have it. Sometimes we don't always get what we want." Brandon tells him.

"Well decide soon, cause I know my sister and she is still beating herself up over hurting you. She will continue to do so till you two talk." Jude says.

"Maybe that is what she needs. To beat herself up over what she did, maybe next time she will think more clearly." Brandon says.

"Maybe." Jude says as he walks out closing the door.

Brandon picks up the envelope and opens it. He steels himself and closes his eyes has he unfolds the paper. Once he has it open he opens his eyes looks up as if saying a prayer and then reads the letter.

 _ **To the love of my life Brandon Foster,**_

 _ **I hope you stayed and listened to what I had to say, but in case you didn't I can tell you in 17 words what it was all about.**_

 _ **I am so very sorry I denied you again and I love you with all my heart.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Callie Jacobs hope one day Foster the right way.**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Struggle With In

**Chapter 7**

 **The Struggle With In**

 **A/N: Bonus chapter thanks for all the reviews I love reading them. I will warn not everything is all nice in this story. It will get dark in the future. All I can say is trust the writer, who is a huge Brallie fan.**

Callie was in her little apartment like pool house. She was putting away the things she had just went and bought. She had gotten 7 new tops and 7 new pairs of jeans along with a skirt and blouse suit like out fit and a couple of dresses. She bought a few pairs of short shorts and tank tops to wear around the house and to bed. She was wearing one of them now a blue pair of shorts with pink stripes down the side and a pink top with a skull and crossbones on it. When her phone buzzes. She sees it is Sophia calling so she answers it.

"You could have just came out here." Callie says.

"You have a visitor on the way to your door." Sophia says.

"Did Mariana bring my stuff?" Callie asks.

"Someone did, but not Mariana." Sophia says as a knock comes to her door.

Callie already standing at the door opens it to find the last person on earth she ever expected to be there.

"Brandon?" She says into the phone and can hear Sophia laugh as she hangs up.

"Mariana thought you might need your stuff before tomorrow. She had to do something and no one else was ready to see you yet. So I got the job." He says taking in how she is dressed.

"Are you ready to see me?" Callie asks.

"Honestly, no."

"Then why did you come?" She asks.

"I have been asking myself that very question since I pulled into the drive way here. Which I sat in for 10 minutes before I knocked on the door. I think your dad thinks I am a stalker now." Brandon tells her, she smirks.

"Trust me he doesn't think that. Since you are here do you want to come in?" She asks.

"I am not sure. The last time we were alone in a place like this we did something that screwed my life up." He says.

"No we didn't. What we did in that cabin was an act of love. What I did in that courtroom was an act of stupidity and betrayal. I am so sorry for doing that." She says.

"Still."

"Brandon please come in. lets sit down drink a Pepsi and talk." She says, he nods his head and walks through the door for the first time.

Callie leads him into the living room and motions for him to sit on the couch. She walks into the kitchenette and grabs a couple of Pepsi's from the fridge and takes a deep breath, then walks back into the living room handing one to Brandon. She then sits in the chair opposite of the couch so as not to crowd him.

"Ok Brandon I know you heard what I said today. I am also going to assume you read the note I gave you, and that Mariana gave you the address I text her. Since you are here I figure it is your turn to talk while I listen." Callie says.

"Why do you think I have anything to say to you?" Brandon asks.

"Cause you are here. You could have said no, or made Mariana bring my stuff later. But you didn't you are here sitting on my couch. To me that means you wanted to see me even if it is just to tell me to go to hell to my face." Callie says.

"Those words have gone through my head a few times today. But I don't think they would sound the same now that you have said them first." He says.

"Sorry I will shut up and let you talk." She tells him.

"Not sure where to begin? Trying to decide if I should call you stupid or a bitch." Brandon says as she flinches away.

"Ouch." She says but says no more, it is his time to have his say what ever it may be. Only way the healing can start.

"Yeah. The bottom line Callie is you once again turned your back on us, on me. This time though it was after something that I thought was so meaningful and something that showed our true feelings for each other. Then you walk into that courtroom and instead of standing up for something that for me was so special, especially after what happened to me last year." He pauses.

"Brandon what happened last year?" Callie asks confused.

"The day I asked you to come over to my dad's the night before my audition and you bailed on me to help Wyatt. Well something happened that night." Brandon says.

"First I want to say I am sorry I should have showed up so we could have talked. Maybe things might have turned out different. What happened, please tell me." Callie says.

"Yeah well to late for changing things. I got some beer and was drinking. I was pretty wasted when Dani showed up. She noticed I was drunk and asked why. When I said it was cause you stood me up. She said then you didn't deserve a guy like me. She lead me to my room telling me I needed to get some sleep so I would be ready for the next day. She started undressing me to put me to bed. One thing led to another and before I knew it we had slept together. Honestly it took me most of the next day to remember all of it as I was really drunk when it happened. It may not have been rape in the traditional sense, but it sure as hell wasn't right of her to do that. That messed me up for a while. I couldn't even think about sex. Lou tried on more than one occasion to have sex with me. I just couldn't do it. So that night we made love was huge for me. It was the first time I could even think about that. For me I was not surprised that it was you that I was able to go there for the first time after Dani." Brandon says.

"Brandon I didn't know. I am so sorry that happened to you. I really want to get up and come hug you right now." She says.

"I am not ready for that." He tells her.

"I know which is why I am still sitting here. It is hard though." She says.

"Well after that, and then what we were able to do. I know it was a mile stone for you as well, after Liam and the failed attempt with Wyatt." Brandon starts.

"Nope we will deal with that another time today is about you." Callie says.

"Ok. You really hurt me Callie. I mean really ripped my heart out threw it on the ground stomped on it and then threw it through a meat grinder. I know what you did was in your eyes a gesture to show me how you felt. To be honest it is going to take a hell of a lot more than gestures to get back what we had, and right now I am not even sure I want to. I think I should go now before I say something I can't take back and ruin whatever chance we may have." He says.

"Nothing you could say could ever make me turn away from you ever again Brandon. Nothing is going to make me stop fighting for you. I will do so till the day I get you back or the day I die which ever comes first, and you are not leaving here till you say everything you need to say even if it is to call me a bitch some more." Callie says.

"That might only happen when hell freezes over, us getting back together." Brandon says.

Just as Callie was about to say something there is a knock at the door. Callie not wanting to move just yells to come in. She is surprised by her dad walking in. He looks at both of them then clears his throat.

"Callie I hate to interrupt but do you think I could borrow Brandon for a few minutes. I promise to have him come back when we are done." Robert says.

"Sure dad I think we could use a break. To gather our thoughts and take in what we have already said. Is that ok with you Brandon." She asks.

"Yeah might do us some good to step away for a few minutes. I promise I will come back before I leave." Brandon tells her.

"Great see you in a little while Callie." Robert says as he leads Brandon out the door.

They continue to walk till they are out in the front of the house where there is a patio with chairs and a table. It is actually a nice little cubbyhole to relax in. on the table is two glasses and a pitcher of what looks like lemonade.

"Have a set Brandon." Robert gestures to a chair.

"Ok Mr. Quinn."

"None of that just call me Robert."

"Ok, Robert. What was it you wanted to see me about. I promise nothing was going on in there. We were just talking." Brandon says a little nervous.

"Calm down Brandon. I know you were just talking. I did want to talk to you about Callie, but not about that. You two are old enough to know if you are ready for that kind of relationship, even though there are people out there that might disagree with me. I will not try to stop that. No this has to do with what happened today. I am not sure you are fully aware of just what she did today or exactly why she did it." Robert says.

"I know what she did and why. Just not sure she should have." Brandon says.

"Let me tell you any way. She went to the judge and confessed everything. She did all of this for you. Now I am not saying you are the only reason, we both know that isn't true." He says as Brandon nods. "But we both know also that you are the biggest reason. If it wasn't for you I am not sure she would have done it."

"But as I said I am not sure she should have. I am not sure I can forgive or forget this one. It hurt to bad and cut to deep." Brandon tells him.

"I understand how you feel I do. Tell me this though, 6 months ago would you have believed she would have done what she did today for the same reasons?" Robert asks.

"No she would never have done this 6 months ago. Maybe not even 3 months ago." Brandon says.

"Maybe that is telling you something then." Robert says.

"Maybe, I know she is your daughter and that you are trying to protect and help her. I know you feel you have failed her in several ways, and that maybe this would make up for some of that. But tell me how do I learn to trust her again. I have done so several times over and each time I get put through the ringer. I just don't see how I will ever be able to trust her again, and with out trust there can be no relationship. It just doesn't work with out it." Brandon says.

"You are right with out trust you can't be in a relationship with someone. But after what she did today, standing up to your moms and telling them what she did. Hell telling us all what she did. That you are who she is choosing, that your relationship is more important to her than anything else in this world. Even her relationship with her brother Jude, how does that not earn her at least a little of your trust back. I was talking to judge Ringer today. I am going to tell you something, that I am sure Callie will kill me if she ever finds out I know and told you. When Ringer set up the plea and punishment for her with another judge he told this judge who wanted to bar her from seeing all of you guys, that if he did that he would be sending her to jail cause she would never agree. He was right she told him to send her to jail, cause the one thing that mattered most was fixing her relationship with you and that couldn't happen if she couldn't see you. So he agreed to leave that out. She did that for you, for there to be a chance of you two being together. That says a lot about all of this Brandon. Now I know I can't tell you what to do. But if you really and truly love my daughter, maybe you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive her." Robert informs him.

"You have given me a lot to think about. Do you mind if I walk around your property for a bit? I promise I will go talk to Callie before I leave." Brandon asks.

"Sure go right ahead. When you are here please consider this as if it were your home as well." Robert says as Brandon nods and walks away.

Brandon is leaning against the rock wall that runs along the back of the property. He is looking at the view and the ocean in the distance. The sun is slowly starting to set as he thinks about everything that has happened today. What everyone has said both in his defense and in Callie's. When he hears her approach, he knows it is her just from the feeling he has. She leans against the wall as well looking at the sitting sun.

"I should get a pat on the back. As I was walking up here I so wanted to wrap my arms around you and hold you so tight. But I didn't. My dad said you went for a walk I was just making sure you were ok. I will leave and let you continue to think. Though please come talk to me before you leave." Callie says as she turns to leave.

"You can stay and watch with me if you want." Brandon says.

Callie doesn't say anything she just turns and watches as the sun slowly slides into the ocean. Since all of this has started when she first went to the judge, this is the first calm and peaceful moment she has known. She steals glance at him never looking to long. She knows there is a war going on inside of him, and she is the cause of it. What she wouldn't give to be able to take it all back. All of the hurt and pain and suffering she had caused him.

They had both been lost in their thoughts that they didn't realize it had gotten chilly out. Brandon notices Callie shiver even though it doesn't appear as if she even notices. He moves to stand behind her and wraps his arms around her pulling her close. Her only reaction is to lean back into his embrace and enjoy the warmth his body so close to her brings. She closes her eyes and knows this is right where she belongs.

"Lets go back inside you are shivering." Brandon says.

"I am kind of liking this right now. I feel warmer than I have since the cabin." She says.

He can still feel her shiver so he steps away and holds out his hand. She sighs at the loss of contact but reaches for his hand. He leads her back to her room. (A/N: Her pool house will be called her room from here on out.)

"Dad bought pizza for dinner. He also brought out a couple of beers for each of us. Said nothing better than Pepperoni pizza and a cold beer. He just said not to tell anyone about the beer. Thought maybe we could eat together and talk some more?" Callie asks.

"Sure sounds good though I am not sure about the beer." Brandon says.

"You can sleep on the couch. I can give you a pillow and blanket. I promise to stay in my room and keeps my hands off of you." Callie says.

"Lets see how the talk goes ok." He tells her.

They walk into her room and Brandon sees she has a couple of paper plates set on the table in the nook. There is a pizza box set in the middle and napkins by each plate. Callie motions for him to take a seat and she walks to the fridge and pulls out a couple of beers. Hoping eating a meal together might relax some of the tention in the air. She sets a beer down in front of Brandon just as her phone goes off. She glances at it and gets a confused look on her face. She would never have thought Stef would be calling her so soon.

"It's your mom." Callie says.

"I turned my phone off I forgot. Here let me answer it." He takes the phone from her hand.

She places her hand on his shoulder so as to give support knowing that this is going to end in him exploding. Stef has always been a passionate person, but she can go to far sometimes. To her surprise he doesn't shake it off.

"Hello."

"Brandon were the hell are you?" Stef asks.

"Well mom who's phone am I talking to you on?" he asks.

"Callie's, which I had to get her number from Mariana." Stef informs him.

"Something tells me you only had to cause you deleted the text Callie sent you saying it was her new number and to text or call anytime. Even I got one." Brandon says.

"That is besides the point. When are you coming home we need to talk?" Stef asks.

"When we get done talking here. I am not sure how long that will be. But I am not going to Idyllwild tomorrow so there will be plenty of time for you to yell at me then." Brandon tells her.

"What makes you think I am going to yell at you?" Stef asks.

"Cause in your mind I cost you the daughter you wanted. But guess what mom it takes two to tango. Callie wanted what happened as much as I did. We both made the choice to do what we did. We both decided to keep it a secret from everyone. So yeah I am partially to blame but so is she. Until you get over your anger and sit down and talk to her about it all and really listen to her, you will continue to blame me and I will get the shit end of the stick. It's ok I have been getting that through out this whole relationship, so I am use to it." Brandon says.

When he says this Callie can hear the pain in his voice, she instinctively snakes her arms around his neck from behind and hugs him. His only reaction is to place a hand on top of hers. She does a little dance in her mind cause he is not pushing her away. She wants to support him as much as he will let her.

"Brandon come home. We need to talk now." Stef says.

"I will be home when I get there. Guess you could always call the cops and report me as a run away. Then I can get sent to juvie like Callie. Maybe a group home where you can abandon me like you did her. Look mom right now figuring out what is going on between me and her is the most important thing to me. If that hurts your feelings I am sorry. But since even you admitted that you haven't always considered my feelings I think I should get a pass on this one." Brandon says as he looks up into Callie's eyes.

He stands up forcing her to let go as he walks a few steps away from her. Callie feels the loss the moment her arms leave his neck. She knew it was more than she could hope for. But the fact he allowed it even for a time said there was still hope there.

"Fine Brandon we will talk in the morning." Stef says and then hangs up not waiting for his reply.

"Well that went better than I expected." he says handing her the phone back.

"Sorry about the hug. It just looked like you could use someone in your corner even if it is the person who put you were you are." Callie says.

"It is ok. Thanks for that it did help a little. I think I might be taking you up on the offer of your couch. Hell you may get a visitor a few times if things go south when I talk with the moms." Brandon says.

"If you need a place to crash Brandon, my couch is always here, and with no strings attached. We don't even have to talk. I would rather you sleep here than In your car somewhere. Or at your dads, I know you kind of buried the hatchet with AJ but I also know he isn't your favorite person. So yeah it is yours anytime you need it. I will let my dad know about the offer just so there are no complications. From here on out everything about us will be in the open, and I don't care who doesn't like it. This is about US, you and me and everyone else can take a long walk off a short pier if they have a problem with it." Callie says.

"Callie do you honestly want us to go back to the way we were?" He asks.

"No Brandon I don't." She says.

"Then why fight so hard for us?" He asks.

"Because I want us to go to a new place. Somewhere I know we can go. Cause it is only a place where two people who feel the way we do about each other can go. Once we get there, nothing or no one will be able to tear us down again." Callie says.

"Except us." Brandon says.

"I deserved that. But Brandon you are going to have to tell me what I can do to make it up to you. We have to get past you feeling that way so we can move forward." Callie says.

"Right now I am not sure how to get past these feelings. It hurt more than words could say when I heard you say it was over. Then I heard the words that have haunted my dreams and even my waking world. You are now an Adams-Foster. They have kept me up at night. Haunted my music, my everything. So you are going to have to forgive me if I can't answer that question yet." Brandon says.

"I don't think you know how hard it was for me to say that. Or to try to live that lie. All I wanted to do was run into your arms. But I was guided by what everyone else wanted and didn't fully realize what it was I wanted or truly needed. What I needed was you. Was your love, your embrace, the way you use to look at me. I didn't get that till it was gone. I think you feel the same way which is why it is haunting you. You have to let it all out before you will be able to get past it. So come on tell me what you are holding back Brandon." Callie says.

"Callie." Brandon says as he goes to walk by her.

She stops him with her hands on his chest. He looks down at them and then to the floor.

"Tell me Brandon."

"I can't." He says as he goes to move by her.


	8. Chapter 8 Not Likely Now

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N:** **Updates will be slower now as life has decided it needed to inject itself into my world. But have no fear I have 4 more chapters written and being proof read. Plus I write more every chance I get. I want to give a couple of shout outs to people who I can't pm. angelicedg and Gabbalishous-429 thanks for the reviews! also this story has hit over 1400 views thanks a lot people!**

 **Not Likely Now**

"You can." She says as she stops him again.

"Damn it Callie I said I can't!" He raises his voice and pushes her a way from him, not hard but enough to make her take a couple of steps back.

"You can!" She says as she walks back up to him and pushes him right back causing him to take a couple of steps back.

"Fine you want to know what I think of you." Brandon say stepping right up so they are face to face.

"Yeah I do. The only way to get past it is to get it out in the open." She says stepping closer to him.

"You are a lying two timing snake in the grass bitch who only cares about what you want. Who cares what other people have given up for you. As long as little Callie gets her way she is all smiles and happiness. She doesn't give a fuck if someone gets his hand smashed and loses his dream protecting her. No scratch that up to collateral damage! But she still got to keep her dream of being adopted. Break the law just to see her, date her in secret, does she show any signs of caring what that was doing to me? Nope just breaks up with me cause she needs a family more than a boyfriend yet it wasn't long after that and boom back with Wyatt like I meant nothing. She is so consumed with making sure she gets what she wants, everyone else is just left in the shit pile. So tell me Bitch how am I suppose to get past that? How am I suppose to forget that? Tell me why I should believe that this time will be any different than all of the other times before? Can you even tell yourself that Bitch!" Brandon breaks down with tears in his eyes, not once during his rant did she flinch or protest what he was saying.

Callie walks over to the table and sits down resiting with everything she has to wrap him in a hug. She pulls a piece of pizza out and sits it on his plate opens his beer and sits it next to the plate. She then does the same for herself. She motions for Brandon to sit which he does.

"Is there anything else you need or want to say to me Brandon?" She asks her eyes are misty as she speaks.

"No I think that covers it." He says just staring at the food.

"I think we should eat before we talk anymore. I know I am hungry and I think you are as well." She says, he nods and picks up the pizza and takes a bite, he follows it with a drink of beer.

For the next 20 minutes they sit in silence and eat the pizza and polish off 2 beers each. Her dad had actually brought a 6 pack, but she was going to save the other 2 for a later day. Instead she grabs the last 2 and goes and sits on the couch. Thus giving Brandon the choice as to where to sit, on the couch with her or the chair across from her. He walks over and sits on the couch next to the arm rest. She hands him the last beer and takes a drink of hers.

"Brandon I know I hurt you and you have every right to be mad at me. I just want to ask one favor from you." She says.

"What is that?"

"In the future could you maybe cut back on calling me a bitch? I know I deserve it in your eyes but I really hate that word." She informs him.

"Yeah maybe I used that word a time too many. Sorry for that." He says.

"Nope no need to be sorry. You were saying how you feel. Is it my turn yet?" She asks him.

"Sure say what you want." Brandon says.

"I Love You." She says.

She gets up and walks into her room and grabs a pillow and an extra blanket. She walks back into the living room and sits them on the couch. She takes Brandon"s face between her hands and gentle kisses his forehead. Then she steps back and looks him in the eyes.

"I hope you sleep well if you need anything just knock on my door. I will see you in the morning." She say as she goes to walk back to her room.

Brandon is sitting there confused, he was sure she was going to launch into some long winded speech about why they should get back together. Especially after him going off like he did. But all she said was I Love You. Could it be that simple? Could what she be trying to say is, love can concur all? Can he put it all to the side and try one more time. Only this time it is out in the open where everyone can see. Maybe, Man up Brandon. He thinks to him self. He sees her reach for her door handle and is up walking before he even knows it.

"Callie."

She turns just as he reaches her. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her close to him, his lips touch hers in a feather light kiss. As it continues the kiss takes on new meaning. But does not reach the boiling point before he breaks it off.

"Good night Callie I hope you sleep well too." He says as he turns and walks back to the couch.

"Not likely now." She says with a huge smile on her face.

Stef and Lena are sitting at the table the next morning drinking coffee. Stef has an angry look, while Lena has one of thought. Both seem distracted by their thoughts. Stef finally sighs and takes a drink of her coffee.

"Stef you have to calm down." Lena says.

"He didn't come home last night Lena. He stayed the night with her." Stef says.

"Ok so he did. It doesn't mean anything happened. But even if it did, do you honestly think we can stop them?" Lena asks.

"You damn right I do. They are the reason this all blew up in our faces. They were selfish and childish, only thinking about themselves." Stef says.

"No actually Callie was thinking more about Brandon than herself. Stef did you not listen to what Callie was saying yesterday? This isn't some teenage fling, she truly loves our son. If you want my opinion he truly loves her as well. You are not going to be able to fight this with out losing one or both of them." Lena says.

"I'll get a restraining order against her. I will keep them apart if it is the last thing I do." Stef says.

"Did that work the last time? I know you are hurt, so am I, but we can't let that effect our judgment on this. We have to stay level headed and put our feelings aside so we can figure this out. Other wise we risk losing both of them. I for one am not willing to do that." Lena says.

"Well to bad cause I am." Stef says.

"So you are going to try to ruin my sisters chance at being happy? Why all cause she decided to pick Brandon, your son over you? How is that fair? She did all of this for a chance for both of them to be happy and have a shot at being together. The only way you truly lose her is if you continue down this path. I know my sister, she hasn't walked away from us just from her adoption. I always thought you said you don't need DNA or a piece of paper to be a part of a family. Now all of a sudden you do?" Jude says then runs up stairs.

"He is right you know. Just cause she isn't adopted any more doesn't mean she isn't apart of this family. You have got to let go of this anger Stef or it is going to cost us more the just Brandon and Callie." Lena says as Stef stands up and leaves the kitchen.

Callie awoke to the smell of something that was making her mouth water. She hadn't smelt it in awhile and was hoping this wasn't a dream. She walks out of her room to see Brandon at the stove cooking. She stands there for a few seconds just admiring him work. She really didn't get much restful sleep last night, she kept replaying the kiss over and over in her mind. The way it felt for him to grab her around the waist. How his lips felt when they made contact with hers. The firework display that went off behind her eyes the whole length of the kiss. She was even more in love with him today than she was yesterday, now if he just was.

"UMMMM that smells good. Morning." She says to him.

"Thanks, morning to you." He says as he walks over and gives her a little peck on the lips.

"Ok so Bacon is my second favorite thing this morning." She says smiling at the kiss.

"There is coffee though it is nasty Folgers instead of the good stuff like Maxwell House. I have bacon cooking and almost done, pancakes are done and staying warn in the oven, and just started the scrambled eggs. I went in and talked to your dad and asked him if he would let you know I ran to the store. I was going to go buy the stuff. He said he thought they had everything I needed and they did. He also said you and him can go to the store later and stock your fridge and cupboards with what ever you like. He said just in case you wanted to just stay in your room." Brandon tells her.

"That was nice of him. I am glad he is so understanding about all of this." She says.

"Yeah me too I figured I was going to get the third degree cause I stayed the night. Even told him all I did was sleep on the couch. He said he understood and not to worry he trusts us to do the right thing even if we do decide to go down that path again." Brandon tells her.

"That is really cool of him. I guess I owe him a thank you for trying to be cool even though I know it isn't easy. Brandon I know I may ruin it all, but I have to know. You have kissed me twice now, does that mean something or are you just getting caught up in the moment?" Callie asks.

Brandon pulls the pan off of the burner and sets the spatula down. He walks over to her never breaking eye contact. He grabs her in his arms again and kisses her. She doesn't think about it this time and unlike last night she puts her arms around his neck and brings him closer. This kiss is different from last nights in that it is born out of Passion. It has love and passion and yes lust in it. This is a kiss like the one in the cabin. Tongues are dueling with each other as the kiss deepens even more. Finally the need for air forces them to break off the kiss as they lean their foreheads together breathing very deeply and rapidly.

"Brandon as much as I would love to keep going with more kisses like that, I am afraid it would lead us back to my room and I know we are not ready for that yet, no matter how much I or it would seem you might want that." Callie says.

"I know, I kind of got carried away with that kiss. But I will not say sorry cause I am not. What these kisses mean Callie is that I am trying to work past the hurt. Let me tell you more kisses like that will sure make it easier." He smiles down at her.

"Well then kiss away." She smiles at him.

"Maybe later, I need to finish breakfast. All of a sudden for the first time in almost two weeks I am starving." He says.

"Me too. Breakfast sound good right now." Callie says.

"You know I still have a serious conversation I have to have so yeah, I need fuel for that." Brandon chuckles.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Callie asks.

"I am not sure that is a good idea." He says looking her in the eyes.

"Are you serious about us trying again?" Callie asks as she walks closer to him.

"I am." Brandon says as he kisses her.

"Then I think we should present a united front to everyone who might doubt what we feel for each other." She says.

"If you are sure." Brandon says.

"I am."

"Ok after breakfast we can go get it out of the way." He says.

"Sounds like a plan." Callie says.

"One more thing." Brandon says.

"Sure what is that?" She asks.

"When I borrow your couch can you put something else on when you come out of your room besides those shorts?" Brandon asks.

"Why? Do they offend you or something?" She asks with a smile.

"No they effect me in a totally different way." He smirks at her.

"Hum maybe I know how they effect you." She tells him.

"This was all part of your plan. You wear those shorts to distract me so I am not thinking as clearly as I could be." He smiles at her.

"Maybe it is part of the plan." Callie says over her shoulder.

As she walks toward the table she sways her hips more than normal. She laughs at the little growl that escapes his throat. She looks again to see a smile on his face. She has missed seeing that smile, and to know she was the one to take it away almost killed her. Now knowing it was her that was putting it back made her so happy she could burst. But she knew they had a ways to go before all was fixed. Though it would appear that they are on the right path to get there.

"Admit it, you like seeing me in them." She smirks.

"In time I would love to take them off of you."

She is shocked at what he says. It is the first time he has really made her think there is more than a better chance of them really getting back to what they had.

"In time you will." She responds to his nod.

It wasn't a declaration of lust or hormones. It wasn't actually about sex at all. It was both of them making it known just where they want this to end. They want to get back to the place they were when they made love at the cabin. To the feelings they had then, the trust they had for each other. Time was the healer of all wounds and she now knew with time they would get there. Just as she was about to sit down there was a knock at the door. She looks at Brandon and shrugs and opens the door.

"Dad, Sophia? Is something wrong?" Callie asks.

"No nothing. We just thought you two would be done with Breakfast by now. Thought maybe we could go shopping for food for you out here and maybe new furniture as well. To let you get what you want so you can make this place your own." Robert says as they walk in at Callie's urging.

Brandon walks up and places his arm around her shoulder as she puts hers around her waist, neither really aware of what they are doing, like it is just natural. Brandon nods and then looks at the two.

"Have you guys eaten? I made way to much for just the two of us. There is only two chairs for the table but we could sit in the living room and eat." Brandon suggests.

"Are you sure we won't be interrupting?" Robert asks.

"No not at all. Come on it would be nice to eat a meal together with my family." Callie says earning smiles from all in the room.

"Ok I can eat." Sophia says.

"Yeah I am a little hungry as well." Robert says.

"Great have a seat in the living room and we will fix your plates and bring them to you." Callie says as she leads Brandon back to the kitchenette.

Robert and Sophia move to the living room and Robert motions to the two chairs leaving the couch open for Callie and Brandon. He notices the folded blanket and pillow that is on the arm of the couch and how the end table is moved. Realizing Brandon had really slept on the floor of the living room. This made him believe even more that he could trust these two.


	9. Chapter 9 All In Time

**Chapter 9**

 **All In Time**

 **A/N: ok so I got two chapters done being proofed. So you guys get a bonus of two chapters in one day! Go me! lol**

"Hello?"

"Mike we have a problem."

"What would that be Stef?"

"Our son. He stayed the night with her." Stef tells him.

"And that is something you didn't expect?"

"No I expected him to stay away from her after everything she has done to this family." Stef tells him.

"What exactly did she do to your family Stef. She told the truth to us all and faced the repercussions of the fact she lied in the first place. Or are you talking about the fact that she picked Brandon over the rest of you? I thought you would be happy that our son has a chance to be with someone he truly loves, and what happened yesterday can leave little doubt that she truly loves him. So where is the problem you are talking about?" Mike asks.

"He is choosing her over us. Don't you see that?" She asks.

"So? Stef he is 17 close to being 18. it is time for him to start forging his own way. Forming his on relationships away from the family. In short he is growing up. So of course he is going to choose her, I would be worried if he didn't. Stef you have to let your anger go or you will cause even more harm. What happened sucked yes, and I know you losing her hurt. But if you look at it honestly, you haven't really lost her. She still wants to be a part of your family just in a little different way. Does it really matter how she is a part of it? Or does it just matter that she is a part of it. I am telling you if you continue to push her away and try to keep Brandon from her you will lose them both. Is that what you want?" Mike asks.

"What I want is for someone to understand that what happened isn't right and we need to protect our son." Stef says.

"I agree we need to protect him. But right now I think we need to protect him more from you than Callie. Cause the way I see it you are close to doing ten times the damage she did. Do you want him turning away from you when he turns 18 and not talking to you or coming around? What happens if you push them both away? What are you going to do if they work out get married and have kids all with out you being any where near them? Why cause you were to stubborn to see the damage you are causing. I am telling you Stef back off of this one or lose him maybe for good." Mike says.

"You think you can do a better job? Fine after our talk I will send him to live with you. If he is going to choose her maybe it is the best he is with you." Stef says.

"Fine I will move to a 3 bedroom as soon as I can. Have him come talk to me as soon as he leaves there." Mike says,

"Fine." Stef says as she hangs up.

Brandon and Callie arrive at his house and walk up on the porch. Brandon stops and takes a breath. He lowers his head as if he is preparing himself for what is to come. Callie reaches out and takes his hand and smiles at him when he looks at her.

"You sure you want to do this? I have a feeling this is going to get ugly." Brandon asks.

"Brandon I am sure. I will not turn my back on you again. What ever happens in there we will get through it together. Just remember no matter what, I Love You." Callie says as she squeezes his hand.

"Callie."

"Brandon you don't have to say it back yet. I know it will take time. But it is how I feel, and from this day forward I will make sure I let you know how I feel and that I am not ashamed of it or you. So I will be telling you I love you a lot. When you are ready then you can say it back. Now lets go get this over with. I would like some alone time with you to talk some more." Callie says as he nods his head and walks in still holding her hand.

As they enter the house they can hear voices coming from the kitchen. They both take a breath as if to steel their nerves and look at each other. Callie nods and they walk into the kitchen. Stef sees Brandon first.

"It is about time you got home." She starts, then stops when she sees Callie and the fact they are holding hands. "What is she doing here? This is a family matter and last I checked she was no longer a part of this family!"

"Stef, calm down." Lena says.

"I will not calm down, I want to talk to my son with out her here." She says.

"First off I want her here. Cause to you she may not be family, but I realized something in the past couple of days. She if my family and I want her by my side. So if you want to talk to me you will do so with her standing right next to me. Besides this is as much about her as it is me." Brandon says his temper already showing, Callie tightens her hold on his hand for support.

"She is not your family!" Stef says.

"Stef you can't tell him that." Lena says.

"I can because it is true!"

"Right now I consider her more of my family than I do you." Brandon tells her, Stef snaps her head around and the anger is boiling.

"You are going to pick this hussy over you own mother. Tell me you are not going to pick this modern day whore over your own mother!" Stef yells.

"STEF!" Lena yells unbelieving what she had just called Callie.

Brandon's fist impacts the table so hard it rattles their coffee cups making the coffee slosh out and onto the table. Making both Stef and Lena lean back in shock. Callie moves so fast it almost appears as if she teleports in front of him. She slowly pushes him back a couple of steps. She takes his head in her hands and makes him look at her.

"Brandon don't, regardless of anything else she is still your mom. She can call me whatever she wants, I am tough I can take it. Please control your temper and do this the right way. Remember, I Love You." She says holding eye contact with him, he nobs and kisses the back of her hands as he takes them away from his face. He then looks to where a stunned Stef and Lena are now standing.

"You can call me anything you like, and I mean any damn thing you want to. But you will not Call Callie a Whore again! She has had sex twice in her life, one of those times she was RAPED! Do not ever disrespect her like that in my presence again. You said you want to talk to me, it seems you really only want to try to tear us apart. I will not let that happen so if that is all I will get my stuff and leave your house. Lena when my real mom returns let me know. Talk to my dad he will know how to get a hold of me." Brandon says.

"Brandon go ahead I will be up in a minute." Callie says as he nods and heads up to his room.

"Callie you have to know we don't all think of you like that." Lena says.

Stef goes to walk out of the kitchen but Callie gets in her way and stands there looking her in the eyes. She sees the anger and hurt that is there, but can't believe she is going to allow that to ruin her relationship with her son.

"I know you are hurt and angry and frustrated with me. I also know I am the last person you want to see right now. I get that I do. But here is what you need to know. I am going to be a part of your sons life for a very long time. I will never turn my back on him nor will I ever deny my feelings for him ever again. I am here to stay and I will earn back his trust. I plan on him being my family and us having a family in the future. So what ever you have to do to get over this I would suggest you do it. Because it is silly for you to throw away your and his relationship cause you are mad at me. Find away to tolerate me Stef that way you still have your son." Callie says.

She turns and walks to the stairs were Brandon is standing. He has a suitcase a couple of tote bags his keyboard and stand for it. With out a word Callie grabs the keyboard, stand a tote and heads for the door. Brandon smiles and walks after her. They are met at the door by Lena. She hands him his car keys back and looks at Callie.

"Take the car Brandon you are going to need to be able to get around. We will get by with out. Besides you are the only two who can drive anyways. Please stay in touch." Lena says as they both nod and then walk out the door.

"You coming back to my place?" Callie asks.

"I need to go talk to my dad." Brandon says.

"Ok follow me back to my place we can drop off one of the cars and then go to your dads. Don't try to protest Brandon, I have said it more than once today. I am going to stand by your side. Regardless of what people call me or how they feel. So lets get this stuff in your car and park it in the garage at dad's. Then we can go to your dads so you can talk to him. Just remember my couch/floor is there if you need it." Callie tells him.

"Ok." Brandon says.

20 minutes later they are walking up to Mike's door getting ready to knock. Callie takes his hand again letting him know silently she is here for him. He places a kiss on the back of it before knocking on the door. AJ opens the door and smiles at them. He motions for them to come in side.

"Mike we have visitors." AJ says.

Mike walks around the corner and sees Brandon and Callie standing there and holding hands. He gets a smile that splits his face into. In fact both Mike and AJ are smiling like they are happy to see them.

"Brandon, Callie good to see you both. Come on in and have a seat. Was just about to watch the game but that can wait a bit right AJ?"

"Sure haven't got to see my foster brother in a day or so. We need to catch up." AJ says with a smile.

"Ok did I walk into the twilight zone or something?" Brandon asks, to which Callie giggles. "What these two are acting like nothing has happened. I know mom called you about the blow up this morning."

"No B she didn't. Lena did though so yeah I know about it. Callie I am sorry for what Stef called you she was way out of line, I make no excuses for her though. She has made her bed, she gets to lay in it. For me I will always welcome you into my home Callie. I see something on my sons face I haven't seen since the adoption, a smile. Some how I know that it is there because of you. So whatever our differences may have been in the past, that is over. B all I have to say to you is I Love You, your my son and I got your back." Mike says.

"Thanks dad." Brandon says.

"Yeah thanks Mike." Callie says.

"Ok AJ It is your turn. I know this can't be easy for you. Me getting Callie when I know you were interested in her. So let me have it." Brandon says.

AJ walks up to him and holds out his hand so Brandon can shake it. They shake like they did at Idyllwild. Brandon just smiles at him.

"Look no hard feelings the better man for her won. I can tell I never really stood a chance. This way I am out before I get my heart tore up. So yeah we are all good fos bro." AJ smiles.

"Brandon I have applied for a 3 bedroom, but it is going to take about a month or so to get into one. They are in high demand, but I have been here for a while so I will get first dibs on one when it becomes available. Till then you know the couch is comfortable and all yours." Mike says.

"No offense dad but if I am going to have to sleep on a couch I think I will take Callie up on her couch, besides she is much better looking to wake up to." Brandon smile touching on the subject.

"Better looking? Why you no good little punk!" Mike says.

The next thing anyone knows is Mike and Brandon wrestling in the middle of the front room. Both trying to get a grip on the other, both laugh so hard neither can. Callie is standing there with a smile on her face watching father and son interact. She knows Brandon needed this. As much as she can support him she will, but even she can't take the place of a parent.

"We could have been great together." AJ says.

"No AJ we couldn't have. You would have always been second to Brandon. Every time he need someone I would have went to him. That wouldn't have been fair to you. It is better if we stay friends, we are friends right?" Callie asks.

"You are dating my fos bro of course we are friends." He smiles at her.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I think my guy needs help."

Callie runs in and helps tackle Mike to the ground. The scene is one right out of the pages of a book where all ends happily ever after. Soon AJ joins them and laughter can be heard through out the apartment. Later they are all sitting around the table when Brandon gets up and goes to the restroom.

"Mike thanks for today. And for being cool about Brandon staying at my place. I know it isn't easy for you. But Brandon really needed one of his parents to stand up for him today." Callie says.

"Well from what I hear you did a damn good job of standing up for him with Stef." Mike smiles at her.

"Maybe I did, I know from now on I will do everything in my power to stand up for him. But even I can't take the place of a parent. We are still young Mike and though we have feelings for each other that even adults don't understand, we still need a parent every once in a while." Callie says.

"I am glad you know that. Speaks volumes about how much you have grown and changed since we first met. This may shock you, and you may not believe me at first. But I am glad you did come into our lives Callie. As happy as my son was before you did. It pales in comparison to how happy he is now. I for one am glad he found someone like you." Mike says.

"Someone like me?" Callie asks.

"It isn't a bad thing Callie. You have flaws that you own up to. You don't try to make people think you are perfect. With you what you see is what you get. Hold, I know you have made mistakes, hell we are all guilty of that. But when you do you own it you try to fix it, even when it cost you a great deal. No Callie I don't think my son could have found a better person to fall in love with." Mike says as Callie looks away to wipe a tear away.

"Thank you." She says with a broken voice.

Mike walks over to her and gives her a hug, as her tears flow for real. He just holds her a little tighter. He is sure she got the short end of the stick with Stef. He is also sure that his son will be forever linked to this young lady. He meant every word he said to her. Maybe when he first met her it would have been different, but not today.

"What's going on?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry your dad just said some very nice things, and after the last couple of days. I don't know I just thought it was going to be an uphill battle for me with your family. It was just nice to know there was one in our corner. Kind of hit a nerve, I am ok though Brandon. These are happy tears." She tells him as he wraps his arms around her and wipes the tears off of her cheeks.

"Thanks dad." Brandon says.

"No need to thank me B, I was just saying what I believe to be true." Brandon nods at him.

"Brandon why don't you take your dad and AJ to my place so they know where it is. The oval key unlocks my room. I have a couple of things I need to do. Then I will meet you there." Callie says as she hands him her house keys.

"Are you sure?" He asks holding up the keys.

"Yeah I trust you. Besides that way you can get you keyboard set up and your stuff inside. I promise I won't be too long." Callie says.

"Ok see you in a little while. I will walk you out." He says.

"No it is ok, stay here and talk with your dad. I will be ok." She says as she raises up and goes to lightly kiss his cheek when he turns his head so it becomes a kiss on the lips.

"Ok hurry home." He says, causing her whole face to light up.

"I will bye." She says as she walks out the door.

"Ok dad, AJ, want to see where I am going to be staying?" Brandon asks.

"Sure B lets go." Mike says.

"I wouldn't mind going." AJ says.

"Lets go."

Callie gets in her car and pulls out her phone. She searches her contacts until she finds her dads number. She dials it waiting for and answer.

"Hello?"

"Dad can we meet somewhere?" Callie asks.

"Sure Callie, is everything ok?" Robert asks.

"Yeah just need to talk to you is all."

"Ok well I can be at the house in like 10 minutes."

"No can we meet somewhere else first?" Callie asks.

"Sure there is a little cafe a couple of blocks from the house. Why don't we meet there." He suggest.

"Great be there in 15." She says,

"Ok."


	10. Chapter 10 Start Of Something New

**Chapter 10**

 **Start Of Something New**

Brandon gets the keys out as he unlocks the door. He has his keyboard and stand while AJ has his suitcase and his dad has his totes. He opens the door and waits for them to walk in. he hears his dad laugh and hurries inside. The couch both chairs and the end and coffee tables are all gone.

"Ah Brandon how is it that you are sleeping on the couch?" Mike asks.

"What, wait! There was a couch there just this morning!" Brandon says.

"Brandon calm down son I believe you. You can see the leg marks in the carpet." Mike laughs at him.

"I bet Robert had someone more it all out. He was talking about taking Callie out to buy new furniture so she could make it more to her liking." Brandon tells him.

Callie walks into the cafe to see Robert sitting at a table in the back. She starts walking his way when he sees her he stands up. Callie walks right up to him and hugs him. He is a little surprised by it but returns the hug at once. He notices the little shiver that runs through her.

"Rough day?" He asks.

"Yes and no. There were some good things that happened but some bad ones to. Sorry I just kind of needed a hug." She tells him.

"No need to be sorry Callie that is what I am here for. I will give you my support when ever you need it or don't need it. That is what parents do." Robert says.

"Not all parents." Callie says sadly.

"Let me guess things went south with Stef and Lena?" Robert asks.

"Lena was ok, but Stef was like a completely different person today. She basically threw Brandon out. Called me a whore and a floozy. It was bad dad." Callie tells him.

"I will talk to her." Robert says.

"No, please don't dad. I want to handle this on my own. For Brandon as much as me. I have to show him I will be there for him no matter what people say or do to me. That want look like what I am doing if my dad jumps in and rescues me. If you want to do something to help, don't freak about Brandon staying with me till his dad gets a 3 bedroom place." Callie says.

"So Brandon's only place to stay besides with you is his dads on the couch?" He asks.

"Yeah." Callie says.

"Of course he would have chosen your couch." Robert chuckles.

"Why do you say that?" Callie asks.

"Cause if I had the choice of sleeping on the couch of my dads and sleeping on the couch of a beautiful young woman who I happen to be head over heels in love with. She wins ever time." Robert laughs.

"That is kinda what Brandon said to his dad. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I told Brandon to show his dad where the place was and to go ahead and put his stuff in the room. I hope you don't mind." Callie says.

"No sweetheart that is fine, but I think we better go to the house."

"Why?"

"Cause I had all the living room furniture and the table and chairs removed so you could get new." Robert says with a smirk.

"Oh great they are going to think we are sleeping in the same bed." Callie gets up at a dead run for the door as Robert pays the bill laughing all the time.

Callie arrives at the house and runs for her room. She opens the door in a rush and is talking before anyone can even say hi.

"My dad had the couch removed we are going to be buying another one today. I swear he slept in here last night. It isn't what it looks like." Callie says.

"Really cause it looks like there is no couch and my son is sharing the floor with a some dust." Mike says making it seem like he is mad.

"No Mike I promise he slept... Wait what did you say?" She asks.

"That he slept on the floor." Mike says as he burst out laughing.

"I already went over this with him much in the same way you just did." Brandon says.

He walks up and wraps his arms around her. As she sighs and rest her head on his chest. Then she smacks him hard on the arm.

"You could have said something! I was so worried your dad would get the wrong impression!" Callie tries to act mad but the laughter is just under the surface.

"But you looked so cute rushing in here all in a panic." Brandon says as he tries to dance away only to be shoved back into her smack by AJ.

"What the hell dude you are suppose to be on my side." Brandon laughs.

"I am but it is fun watching her kick your ass." AJ laughs.

"Can anyone join this little party or is it invite only?" Robert asks.

"Come on in to the pick on and kick Brandon's ass party." Brandon says as he gets smacked on the arm by Callie, punched in the shoulder by AJ and smacked in the back of the head by Mike. "Ouch that hurts!"

"Hey stop picking on my one day hopefully to be brother in law." Sophia says as she runs in and push people away from Brandon. "Don't worry I got your back Brandon."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Callie asks as she winks at Brandon who smiles.

"Of course I do he needs someone on his side." Sophia says, then starts squealing when Brandon starts tickling her.

"Now you see why we were kicking his ass." Callie laughs.

"Brandon- No- I - Was - On - Your side!" Sophia gets out between breaths and laughing from being tickled.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't let that little remark about hopefully one day to be brother in law go." He says as he stops tickling her.

"Hello Mike it is nice to see you again." Robert says as they stand by the door allowing the teens their fun.

"Hello Robert, nice to see you as well." Mike says as they shake hands.

"What say us old folks go out to the patio and drink some lemonade while these young folks have their fun." Robert says.

"Sounds like a plan." Mike says as he follows Robert out the door.

"This is a sweet place Callie." AJ says.

"Thanks. My dad wanted to give me space to get use to everything and for us to get to know each other. So he figured this would be a good way to start. I like it cause if I stay close for college I am sure he will let me stay here as well." Callie says.

"That would be a good plan. Plus like you said it gives you guys time to really get to know each other with out feeling crowded." Brandon says.

"Yeah that was what dad was worried about was crowding her. Making her feel like it had to be right now. I think it is working, we all seem relaxed about the whole situation." Sophia says.

"It is working I am starting to relax and feel like I belong. Like maybe we can make it to a normal father/daughter relationship." Callie says, as Brandon hugs her from behind.

Callie feels his arms go around her and closes her eyes and leans back into him. She is slowly starting to feel safe in his arms again, like nothing can ever hurt her as long as he is holding her. She never thought she would ever get to feel that way again. She was positive no other guy out there would ever be able to make her feel this way.

"You know I have no idea why I didn't see it before now." AJ says.

"What is that?" Callie asks with her eyes still closed.

"You two. Seeing you together now and thinking back to how you were all along. I can see it now. You two just fit together, you just work together, and you look great together. You were right Callie I never stood a chance." AJ says.

"No you didn't, sorry. There will never be another person for me other than Brandon. We lost that for a time on more than one occasion, but we are slowly finding it again. This time neither hell or high water is going to make me turn away from it. This is where I belong. This is where I want to be, and this is where I plan on spending the rest of my life. Safe in his arms." Callie says as tears form in Sophia's eyes and AJ nods.

"I can see that. I am happy for you both, I know you will figure it out." AJ says.

"They better or I am going to kick both of their butts!" Sophia says as they all laugh.

"Nice to hear that sweetheart but I think you will have to leave them so we can go shopping for furniture." Robert says from the door.

"Yeah AJ we really need to get back to the house. You have to finish your work for school and I need to get ready to return to work on Monday." Mike says.

"Ok see you guys later." AJ says as he fist bumps them all.

"See You."

"Later."

"Bye."

"Ok dad lets go. You want to come Brandon?" Callie asks.

"No if you guys don't mind I think I am going to stay here. Maybe set up my keyboard and play a little." Brandon says.

"Sounds good. Why don't you move those benches out of that walk in bay and set it up there?" Callie says.

"You sure?"

"Yep I think it would be the perfect place for it. Plus it would be close to the way you had it at your moms." Callie says.

"Ok I will do it."

"Brandon just set them outside the door here I will have someone come get them and take them to the storage unit. Ready to go Callie?" Robert informs.

"Yep, see you soon." Callie says.

She steps out of his arms and turns and this time she kisses him, it is the first time since this all began she made the first move. He kisses her back a little hesitant at first but that goes away quickly. She then breaks the kiss and follows her dad out the door.

"You know you are a really cool dad." AJ says.

"Why do you say that?" Mike asks.

"I don't know too many dads who would let their underage son stay at his some what girlfriend's house, especially with the living arrangements the way they are," AJ says.

"Well I doubt I could have stopped it. They have a lot of pent up emotion inside of them. They need time together to figure that all out. Me trying to run rough shod over him would have just driven him farther away. Be sides I meant what I said to Callie, I don't think Brandon can do any better than her. So I am going to support my son and allow him to spread his wings and fly." Mike says.

"Yeah she really is a great person. I know she made mistakes, but I think that was more out of wanting to please everyone else besides herself and Brandon of course. Being a foster kid myself I get where she is coming from when she said that. We have to worry about a lot of things someone like Brandon doesn't, nor do I think he completely understands. But I am sure Callie will get him there in time." AJ says.

"Maybe you can talk to him too. Let him know what it is like from someone outside of their relationship. That her fears are yours and a lot of foster kids too." Mike says.

"I might try that if you think it will help." AJ says.

"Couldn't hurt." Mike smiles as AJ nods.

"Callie are you ok?" Robert asks as they are looking at furniture.

"What oh yeah I am fine." She says.

"You seemed a long ways away." Robert says.

"Just thinking. I never expected it to be this hard to win him back. Nor did I expect as much friction between me and Stef. But I will get through it." Callie says.

"I know you will sweetheart, you are a very strong young lady."Robert says.

"Thanks. I think I like this set." Callie says.

She points to a set that is dark in color with matching browns blacks and grays mixed into a kind of swirling effect. It is soft to set on and has two pillows that go on either end by the arm rests.

"Are you sure?" Robert asks.

"Yep these are the ones and look it even has end tables and a coffee table to go with it." Callie says.

"Ok is there anything else you need before we go pay?" Robert asks.

"Yeah there is, would you mind if I met you at the car I need to buy a couple of things?" Callie asks.

"No that is fine do you have enough money?" Robert asks.

"Yeah I do, but thanks. I will see you out there In a few. They won't be able to deliver these till tomorrow will they?" Callie asks.

"Probably not. But we can put Brandon in the guest room for a night." Robert says.

"I am not sure he would be comfortable in there dad. He slept on the floor last night I am sure one more night won't hurt him." Callie says.

"You know there is more than enough room In that bed you sleep in for you two to share with out crossing the line you don't think you are ready for." Robert says.

"DAD! I am not going to talk about that with you. Besides I am not sure we are ready for that either, in fact I am sure we aren't." Callie says.

"Ok Ok just saying is all." Robert laughs.

"Yeah well don't." Callie laughs back.

"Ok see you at the car." Robert says.

Callie makes her way to her door and walks in to see Brandon sitting at his Keyboard playing the Idyllwild piece he wrote. She stands there and listens to him play as tears form in her eyes again. It never fails to amaze her at just how talented he really is. The way he can make her feel as he plays. The emotion he puts into playing. Like him and the piano are one in the same. He can make you feel what he feels as he plays. When he stops playing she walks a little farther into the room.

"You know you can have that now." She says.

"Maybe one day soon. How do you know what it is about?" Brandon asks.

"Cause I know you Brandon. I also know that through it all you never lost your feelings for me. It was me that got lost, which in turn led me to hurt you. Some times it amazes me that you still love me after everything I did." Callie says.

"Yeah, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Trust me I could never hate you, and not for lack of trying. I wanted to hate you, I wanted for you to mean nothing to me so the pain would stop. All the wanting in the world didn't change the fact I just can't stop loving you." Brandon says.

"I know and I know I deserve some of your hatred. I wish I could take it all back, all of the pain I have caused you. All of the times I denied you. It was wrong of me, one day when we are In a better place in our relationship I will try to explain it better." Callie says.

"Why wait?" Brandon asks.

"Cause right now it would sound more like an excuse. I have no excuse nor am I going to try to give you one. What I did was stupid and selfish in the wrong way. All I can do is say I am sorry it will never happen again, and that I Love You." She says.

"Ok." Brandon says.

"The couch won't get here till tomorrow as I am sure you guessed since it is 10 pm. I am sorry but you will have to crash on the floor one more night. I'll get your pillow and blanket." She says.

"I already got them. The floor is fine Callie it won't kill me." Brandon says.

"Ok well it has been a long day and I am tired, so if there is nothing else you need, I think I am going to turn in for the night." Callie says.

"No I am good thanks. Think I will turn in too. I will see you in the morning." He says as he walks up and gives her a light kiss.

"Ok." She says and goes into her room.

For the next hour they toss and turn trying to sleep. For Callie she knows he is out there. For Brandon he know what his heart wants. Neither is sure just how ready they are. Neither is sure how long it will take for them to get back to where they want to be. They just know they need to try. To walk out on a love like theirs was a crime.

Callie gets out of bed and walks out to the living room. Brandon hears her and sits up looking at her. She bends down and grabs his hand urging him to stand. When he is on his feet, with out a word she leads him to her room and they enter and she closes the door.


	11. Chapter11 Something Lost Something Found

**Chapter 11**

 **Something Lost Something Found**

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. On with the story.

"Mama?" Jude asks.

"What is it love?" Lena asks.

"Do you think I could go spend the day with Callie tomorrow? If it is alright with her?" Jude asks.

"Of course it is. We will call her in the morning and see if she is free." Lena says.

"Thanks mama." Jude says as he hugs her and dashes off to his room.

"What was all of that about?" Stef asks from the bathroom.

"Jude wanting to go spend the day with Callie if she wasn't busy tomorrow." Lena says.

"Not going to happen." Stef says.

"How many kids do you plan on losing over this Stef?" Lena asks.

"I have only lost one." Stef says.

"You sure about that? Where is your son? Have you tried calling him? I bet he won't take your call. That makes 2. if you try to restrict Jude from seeing his sister that will be 3." Lena says.

"So what I am suppose to go, set back and take this." Stef says.

"Yes you are. Callie did what she thought was right, what she knew was right. She didn't do it to purposely hurt us, or anyone. She did it for a chance for her to be truly happy, and for a chance to make your son truly happy. For the life of me I do not understand where all of your anger and hatred for her is coming from. She didn't abandon us, you abandoned her. She wanted to be a part of this family, just in a different way. What did you do? Pushed her away and called her a whore. In front of your son no less. You should have known he would have jumped to defend her, thus driving him away. Now you want to do the same thing to Jude? You better wake up and see what you are doing before you have no one left. I for one will not turn my back on her or Brandon like you have. Now tomorrow I will call Callie and see if she has time to have Jude over for the day. IF she does I will take him there and drop him off. He will get to see his sister if it is possible." Lena says before she rolls over.

"Dad do you think me and Callie will ever have a true sisterly relationship?" Sophia asks.

"I think given time you two will be just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Cause it still seems like she is holding back a little." She says.

"It may have something to do with you ripping up those papers. My advice is to talk to her about. Find out what she is thinking. It seems as if we are all settling into our new rolls. Though I think I would let it wait till her and Brandon are on more solid ground. That could also be a factor in it. Just give it some time sweetheart, I am sure everything will be fine." Robert says.

"I hope so I really want a sister." Sophia says.

"Well you have one just don't forget she has a brother to that you will have to share her with, in Jude." Robert tells her.

"I don't mind sharing her with Jude." Sophia says.

"Good cause I don't see him leaving her life. Time young lady will help heal all wounds."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime, now get to bed."

"Ok Ok I am going." She laughs at him.

Mariana is setting on her bed having just gotten back from placing 1st in the dance competition. That earned them the right to go to regionals in a month. Now they have to step there game up if the want a shot to win. Maybe Brandon came write a piece for them to use. She dials his number only for it to go strait to voice mail. I wonder if he is not taking any of our calls now over if maybe he shut it off so he could sleep. She notices Jude walking by.

"Hey Jude how are you holding up?" She asks.

"I am doing ok. I know she did it to be happy and I want that for her, for Brandon too. So I will get use to it. Mama said if Callie isn't busy I can go spend the day with her tomorrow." Jude says.

"Well I am glad you are doing ok with it all. You know she didn't do it to hurt you. She just wants to be happy. How our dorky brother makes her happy is beyond me but hey to each their own." They both laugh.

"Yeah I agree as long as they are happy."

"Hey do you think you could do me a favor?" She asks.

"Sure what?" Jude says.

"If you see Brandon can you ask him to call me? I want to ask a favor of him." Mariana says.

"Sure I will if I see him." Jude tells her.

"You are going to go visit Callie, trust me you will see him." She laughs.

"I am sure. Ok I need to finish my home work I will talk to you later." He says.

"Later Judicorn."

Callie leads Brandon to the bed. She pushes him gently to sit on the bed he has a confused look on his face. She steps back from him so as not to crowd him. She smiles as he relaxes a little.

"Look Brandon this isn't what you think. This bed is big enough for both of us to sleep comfortably with out crossing any lines we think we aren't ready for. There is no need for you to sleep on a hard floor when you can sleep here." Callie says.

"So just sleep right?" Brandon asks.

"Yes Brandon, just sleep nothing more. I know we aren't ready to go down that path yet. When I kissed you first earlier you hesitated. I know it is something we have to work through. That it will take time. That still doesn't mean you should have to sleep on the hard floor. I will stay on my side of the bed unless you want me to come closer. No pressure and no rushing things. Just one step in front of the other, slow and steady." Callie says.

"Ok." Brandon says.

"See I even got pajama pants so no shorts." Callie say modeling them for him.

"Damn you would pick that to listen to me about." Brandon says with a smile.

"Well I can always change into a pair of shorts." Callie says, as Brandon smiles and covers his eyes with his hands.

"No peeking." Callie says as she takes a blue pair out of her dresser and changes quickly. "Ok you can look now.

"That's ok I never stopped." He says with a crack between his fingers that are over his eyes.

"Hey I said no peeking! Since you got to see me, I get something in return. Off with the shirt buddy!" She smiles at him, he shrugs and peels his shirt off.

"Better?" He asks, all she can do is nod. "Ok time for bed."

This snaps Callie out of her trance and she nods. She walks to the other side of the bed from Brandon and crawls into bed. Brandon slides the blankets to the side crawls in and then covers up. He looks at Callie and wonders if she would be ok if he were to suggest something. What the hell what does he got to lose?

"You know you don't have to sleep way over there." He says as he opens his arm closest to her.

She is next to him in under a second as she lays her head on his chest, he closes his arm around her and pulls he closer. When he does he hears a sigh come from her lips. For him it is like a missing piece is finally found. This just feels right he thinks. He bends down and kisses her on top of the head. She looks up at him and again he bends his head but captures her lips in a sweet kiss that promises one day a lot more.

"Good night Callie."

"Good night Brandon."

Callie is awoken the next morning by a buzzing sound. She instinctively buries her head farther into Brandon's shoulder. Then she smiles, cause she is in his arms. Cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest so she can hear his heart beat. Then it dawns on her it is her phone ringing. She moves to grab it off of the table next to the bed but Brandon tightens his grip on her making her smile even more.

"Brandon I have to get the phone, loosen up just a bit." She says as he reluctantly does. She grabs her phone and then lays back down on his chest as he tightens his hold again. "Crap it is 11 am!" Callie says.

"What?!" Brandon says sitting bolt up rite in bed. "Oh wait this is Saturday, I am good not late." He says.

"No but I have missed 4 calls from Lena." She says.

"Want me to call her back?" Brandon asks.

"No, it is my fight, but thanks." She says dialing the number as he nods.

"Hey Callie thanks for calling me back." Lena says.

"Sure is something wrong?" Callie asks.

"No not at all. I was just calling because Jude was wanting to know if you had the time to spend the day with him today?" Lena asks.

"Give me a second let me check." She says as she covers the phone looking up at Brandon.

"What?" He asks.

"Um.. Well. No never mind." Callie says thinking today might not be a good day.

"Callie what is it?" Brandon asks again.

"Jude wants to spend the day with me. But I really want us to spend the day together. I think we tore down some barriers last night, and I kind of want to keep doing that." Callie says.

"We can't just work on us Cal, we have to repair the damage we caused with others as well. Tell him yeah, then we can spend the day together as a family. Jude, you and me, one family with a weird history." Brandon says with a smile.

"Ok you are just going to have to deal with this." She says as she climbs on him and begins to kiss him out of happiness and passion.

"Ah might want to finish talking to Lena now." Brandon says though he doesn't try to move her off of sitting on him.

"Lena, yeah sorry about that. Tell Jude sure I would love to spend the day with him." Callie says.

"Ok I will drop him off in like 20 minutes if that is ok with you two. By the way tell Brandon I said hi." Lena says with a smile.

"Lena says hi, yeah 20 minutes will be fine, and Brandon says hi back." Callie says as he nods.

"Ok see you two then." Lena says.

"Ok." Callie says and then hangs up.

Now that she is off the phone she realizes where she is sitting. She goes to move when Brandon stops her and pulls her down so they can kiss. It is a kiss close to the one they shared in the cabin. It is driven from love and passion. Not from lust and rash thinking. As the kiss deepens Callie lets herself fall into it completely. Soon hands are roaming and touching from both of them. Brandon finally feels like this is right. Maybe not going all the way yet, but kissing and touching her feels right. Finally air is required and they break apart with her resting her head on his bare chest. Both breathing a little heavy.

"Brandon, as much as I would love to explore where that kiss might lead. To find out if we really are ready for that. If we don't stop I fear Jude and Lena will arrive and we will still be in this bed." Callie says.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Brandon asks.

"NO but yes. It would be a great thing cause it would mean that we have gotten what we lost back. We would still have work to do, but would be a whole lot closer. But it would be bad cause then we would have to try to explain why after saying yes no one answered the door. Cause if we go there, we won't be getting out of this bed anytime soon." Callie says not once taking her head off his chest.

"Ok so we will just say; to be continued then." Brandon says.

"You mean that?" She asks.

"I do." He says as she raises her head and kisses him again.

They both get up out of bed to get changed for the day. To Brandon's surprise she peals out of her clothes and starts dressing in what she plans on wearing for the day. He chuckles a little as he moves toward the living room and his clothes.

"What it isn't like you haven't seen it before." Callie smiles at him.

"True." Brandon smiles back.

"Brandon."

"Yeah?"

"Bring your bags in here, if you want. We can sort out where to put them after Jude goes home." Callie says.

"Ok, thanks." He says as he walks out then back in with his bags that have clothes in them.

He looks through one of the bags pulls out jeans and a T-shirt. He starts getting dressed when he hears Callie take a breath. He smiles to himself and slows down on dressing, just to tease her a bit.

"What it isn't like you haven't seen it before." Brandon throws her line back at her.

"Right, yeah, ok. I will be in the kitchen making coffee, we got the good stuff now." Callie says.

"Great be out in a few then when Jude gets here we can figure out something for breakfast." Brandon says.

"Sounds good to me." Callie says as she shakes her head while she walks out of the room.

"I still got it." Brandon chuckles to himself.

"I heard that! Don't get to cocky there buddy two can play that game." Callie says as she is walking to the kitchenette.

As she was done setting up the coffee pot there was a knock on the door. She walks over thinking that Jude was early, but finds the delivery men. They have the table and chairs, couch and living room chairs and tables.

"Hello Ms Jacobs?" He asks.

"Yes, is that the furniture?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am it is. Where would you like it." The guy asks as Brandon comes out of the bedroom.

Callie shows him where everything goes. Then walks into the kitchenette where Brandon has poured her a cup of coffee as he is adding cream and sugar to his she holds out hers.

"I thought you drink yours black?" Brandon asks.

"Not anymore. I tried it with cream and sugar and liked it so have been drinking it that way every since." She smiles at him as he adds some to hers.

As the deliver guys are leaving Lena and Jude walk up to the door. The look around the place and notice it is a well kept lawn with flower beds and shrubs. The pool is clean and looks inviting. They see the door open so walk up to it.

"Anyone in there?" Lena asks.

"Yeah come in." Callie says her and Brandon sitting at the table drinking their coffee.

"Hey Callie." Jude says as he walks up and hugs her.

"Hey little Brother. How are you doing?" Callie asks.

"Good. How are you." He asks her back.

"Much better now." She smiles as she looks at Brandon.

"Hello Lena." Brandon says.

"Hello Brandon. It is nice to see you, and with a smile on your face." Lena says.

"Yeah hi Brandon." Jude says.

"Hey buddy. It is good to see you little Bro." Brandon says.

"Callie, I want to apologize again for what was said the other day. Just know that not all of us share those thoughts. Some of us know just how hard it was for you to do what you did. We are proud of the fact that you stood up and did the right thing. Even if it did cost you a lot." Lena tells her.

"Thanks, but what it cost me pales in comparison to what I almost lost. I don't expect you or anyone for that matter to understand. But staying adopted was costing me way more than what giving it up is. I know I hurt people and I am sorry for that, I truly am. But the pain I was causing first Brandon and then myself once I realized what I had done was too much for me to bare. So I did the only thing I knew would give us a chance. I just hope some day everyone will understand and forgive me. If not then that is something I am prepared to live with. Because I will not turn away from him again, or deny what I feel for him." Callie says.

"Nor should you. I am sure eventually people will come to grips with it. If not then I agree you go on with your life and do everything you want in it." Lena says.

"Ok enough with all of that. This is Jude's day, what do you want to do?" Brandon asks.

"Just hang out, or what ever you guys have planned. Oh Brandon, Mariana wanted you to call her."Jude says.

"Ok I will later. Well I figure we need to eat so what say we get some pizza and watch a movie." Brandon says.

"Sounds good." Jude says.

"Ok well I will leave you kids to it, 11 pm curfew." Lena says.

"We will have him home by then." Callie says.

"Great see you all later." Lena leaves to a chorus of byes.

"Ok so what kind of pizza do we want?" Callie asks, as Brandon and Jude look at her.

"Pepperoni of course." They both say at once.

"Of course how did I not know that?" Callie laughs as she makes the call, Brandon holds up 2 fingers letting her know to order 2 pizzas. "Do we want cheese sticks or wings or Pepsi to go with the pizzas?"

"Cheese sticks." Jude says.

"Wings and Pepsi." Brandon says as Callie laughs and places the order to be delivered, Brandon walks up and put s 20 on the counter next to her as she is ordering.

"Brandon I got this. Where is your money coming from?" Callie asks.

"I can pay my share of it. My grandfather left me an inheritance. I got some of it when I turned 17 and I get the rest when I turn 18. I am fine on money. Well unless you want to buy and island or sports team." He laughs at her.

"Ok if you are sure." Callie asks.

"I am. Now Jude what movie do you want to watch so we can run to redbox and get it?" Brandon asks.

"Can I just go with you and we can pick it out once we get there?" He inquires.

"Sure lets go." Brandon says.

"Hey wait a minute! Someone has to stay here to pay for the pizza. I know you two you will come back with nothing but action movies." Callie says.

"Guess you are on Pizza duty and you will have to take your chance on the movies. Besides I think we have and will see enough romance in the past and very near future." Brandon smiles at her.

"Not fair using that on me Brandon Foster, so not Fair!" She laughs as he walks up and kisses her.

"We will be back soon." He then motions for Jude to follow him out the door.

Callie sits down on the couch and sighs. She is pleased with where her and Brandon are at. No it hasn't been easy getting here, but honestly they are closer than she thought they would be. They weren't there yet but are getting closer with each new break through. This morning in bed it took all the strength she had not to go to far and to pull away. Her mind body and soul was screaming for her to go forward. Something stayed her hand though and she pulled away. That alone is what has helped Brandon loosen up even more today. The smile on her face was testimony to just how she was feeling.

"That is a site I love to see, my daughter with that big a smile on her face. Sorry the door was open hope I am not intruding." Robert says.

"Oh Hi dad no your not intruding. As for this smile, well I can't help it. Me and Brandon are on more stable ground today. I have you to thank for it." She tells him.

"Oh yeah? What did I do?" He asks.

"Gave me some great advice. I asked Brandon to sleep in the bed instead of on the floor. He was a little hesitant at first thinking I was asking for more. Once he realized I wasn't he loosened up and I got to sleep in his arms last night, it was the best nights sleep I have gotten since I was adopted. And no nothing else happened but us sleeping I promise." Callie says.

"Hey I believe you. I an glad you are working things out with him. It makes me extremely happy to see you like this. I just came out to see what your plans were. I was thinking about taking us all out to lunch?" Robert asks.

"Oh dad that would be great, but Jude wanted to come over today. So we ordered pizza and him and Brandon went to rent some movies from redbox." Callie says.

"Oh no that is ok. I am glad Jude is here, seems he is taking everything well. I am happy for you." Robert says.

"Hey dad why don't you see if Sophia wants to join us. I think it would be a good way for us to bond. Plus it would give her and Jude time to get to know each other as well." Callie says.

"You know that is a great idea." Robert says.

"You can join us too you know." Callie says.

"No I think I will let you teenagers have your day. This old fart has paper work he needs to get done. By the way here this is in case you need something. No again not trying to buy you. It will just make me feel better knowing if you need it you have it. If you never use it that is ok, but you will have it. Also here take this the pizza is on me today." Robert says as he hands her a credit card and 40 dollars.

"Thanks dad. I know you aren't trying to buy me. You have proven that time and time again. I know you want us to have a father daughter relationship, and we will I promise it will just take time. But I do want to say one thing. I love you dad." She says to him.

"I love you too sweetheart." Robert says with tears in his eyes.

"I will just go see if Sophia wants to join you."

Brandon and Jude walk in shortly after Robert walks out. Jude is carrying three movies as he sits down on the couch. Callie walks up to Brandon and hands him his 20 back. He looks at her confused.

"Dad came by. He saw me smiling so decided to pay for our lunch. What movies did you get?" Callie asks.

"We got the new transformers, fast 7 and then Brandon picked safe haven." Jude says.

Callie looks at Brandon then walks up and circles his waist with her arms hugging him as tears run down her cheeks. "I hoped you would get the message." He says as he pulls her closer. "I did. I Love You." Callie says. "I Love You too." All said in but a whisper.


	12. Chapter 12 BRALLIE

**Chapter 12**

 **BRALLIE**

 **A/N: OK the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. By the end I think you will be very happy with this one. I caution restraint. The name of this chapter should have you excited to read it. As always READ and REVIEW.**

"Oh guys, I asked dad to see if Sophia wanted to join us. I hope you two don't mind." Callie says wiping the tears from her eyes, unknown to anyone Sophia was standing just outside the door.

"No I don't mind. She is your sister so I think it would be good to get to know her. Besides might be fun having her here she can help me pick on you two." Jude smiles.

"Nope don't mind at all. She is a part of this little family we got going on here. Besides she is part of you, so I will always welcome her." Brandon says.

"Good cause I really want to work on repairing our relationship. I was kind of mean to her." Callie says. 

There is a knock on the door. Brandon opens it only to have a crying Sophia rush into his arms and start crying even harder on his chest. Brandon instantly wraps his arms around her.

"Hey what is this?" He asks.

"Sorry I know I shouldn't have but I was eavesdropping and heard what all of you said. I always wanted this. To be apart of a family like this. I know I did bad things in the past. I am just glad you guys are going to give me another chance."Sophia says.

"Hey of course we want you. You are as much a part of this little family right here as any of us." Brandon says, Robert having seen Sophia waiting to go in thought there might be a problem so had come out to see and was standing beside the open door.

"Sophia you are just as much my sister as Jude is my brother. True we don't know each other as well yet. But we will get there. I promise you we all want you here. This is your family now. Me Brandon and Jude. You will always be a part of it." Callie says as Sophia transfers her hug from Brandon to Callie.

Brandon walks up and wraps his arms around both of them and hugs them as well. Robert not being able to hold it in steps in the door and joins the hug just a split second before Jude does. It is the happiest he has ever seen both of his daughters. Some how he has a feeling Brandon is a very big part of it all. So he catches the young mans eyes and mouths thank you to him. Brandon just nods back understanding what he means.

"Ok old man leaving now you all have fun." Robert walks out as the pizza guy walks up to the door.

Callie pays him and they sit down to eat their pizza and watch some movies. They watch safe haven last cause by then the younger two have fallen asleep on the couch. Brandon and Callie are sitting together in one of the chairs pretending to be watching the movie. It is more like a perfect chance for a heavy make out session. Callie realizes the time and jumps up.

"Jude wake up we have to get you home." Callie says seeing it is 10:40 pm.

"What oh yeah hurry so we can do this again I had fun," Jude says.

"We did too and we will do it again." Callie says.

"Yeah I am going to head into the house and go to bed too. Thanks again for including me." Sophia says.

"Of course and you will be included the next time we do it to." Brandon says.

"Ok lets go!" Callie says.

Brandon walks up to her and hugs her. He bends down and gives her a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. He pulls away and whispers. "Hurry back I need my snuggle person with me when I go to bed." To which Callie smiles big and rushes out the door to get Jude home and back to the waiting arms of Brandon.

 **MAJOR BRALLIE MOMENTS IN THIS SECTION!**

 **Rated M for Mature**

Callie walks in the door and sees only a small light over the stove is on. The place is clean and it would seem the food has been put away. She walks to the bedroom door and sighs before she opens it. She has been waiting her whole life for the person on the other side of this door. Now if she could only get him to forgive her, her life would be perfect. She opens the door only for her breath to catch in her throat.

The room is a lite with the soft glow of candles. The smell of roses are in the air. Red pink and white rose petals are on the floor and bed. Brandon is standing in the middle of the room with one each of the flowers. She looks at him and for the first time since the courtroom she sees nothing but love in his eyes.

"The red rose signifies love and romance, the pink rose means love, gratitude and appreciation. The white rose well the meaning I want to convey to you is new starts." Brandon starts.

"Brandon? When did you get all of this?" Callie asks not being able to really come up with anything more as her mind is swirling.

"When me and Jude went to the store. Callie I am going to say something and I need you to let me finish ok." He says.

"Ok." She says.

"Every since the day I first laid eyes on you I have felt the connection. I am not sure if you felt it too or not."

"I did." She says as he nods.

"Every day since then I have felt like you, I am sure, that connection grow stronger. One thing I am sure of is that we said I love you to soon. I think like you, we said it before we truly knew what it meant to be in love. When you kissed me at moms wedding, well that blew my mind. It also started us out on a path of destruction. Hang on let me explain. We were young and didn't fully understand what it was we were doing. It led you to run away and me to get depressed and then hostile with everyone but you. Then we dated for a time while you were at GU. I now know we weren't ready to actually date. We both had a lot of growing and learning to do. Your time with Wyatt taught me a few things. It made me realize that even if I was feeling the connection, didn't mean you were."

"I was Brandon even when I was with Wyatt." Again Brandon nods.

"It also made me not trust you. Well that and every time it seemed like we were close you would pull away cause of Jude or cause you needed a family. Those hurt a lot, made me not trust you cause it seemed like you didn't know what you really wanted. Then the trip to Mexico, that really got to me. I remember thinking you were hurt, and my whole world stopped. I couldn't breath again till I knew you were ok. Again I am not sure you felt the connection grow to the point where I could no longer fight the fact I had feeling for you that were never going to go away, but were in fact still getting stronger and stronger. Then the interview, I have no idea how that worker did not know I was lying through my teeth, but I was. Then it dawned on me why the push to get AJ out of the house, but he got to stay when you left. So I got the worker to confirm my suspicions. I then confronted the moms about you and AJ hooking up. Mom confirmed she saw you two kiss. I think that was the first time I really and truly felt jealous. Like I really had a chance at losing you. Then Idyllwild and the cabin. Callie that night was the greatest night of my life. It was like we were finally on the same page and moving as one toward the same blissful end. I know I am not doing a good job of describing that night or what it truly meant to me. That is cause it is hard to put into words that very moment when you get your dream. When every single one of your hopes, desires, wishes and dreams come true. They come true in one complete and perfect joining." Brandon says.

"Oh Brandon." Callie says with tears in her eyes as she lowers her head.

"Then not more than 2 days later to have all of those same things shredded. It was almost more than I could take. So I started to shut down cause I had no idea how to deal with it. I was for sure I had lost you forever when I heard those words in court, you are now an Adams-Foster. It was like a veil had been pulled over a huge part of me, a part that was deep inside of me. That part started to die, and I never thought it would live again. So for over a week I tried to figure out how to go back to being friends to act like that night meant nothing, but I couldn't. Then you went and did the last thing I expected. You told the truth. You gave up your adoption and everything you had hoped for, all for me. To prove to me that you really did love me and that you regretted doing what you did. I know it has taken me time to come to terms with that, but I finally did today. You could have pressed a little this morning and we both know where that would have led. But I wasn't ready yet. I had to see what happened through out the day to fully understand. Well I have finally figured out that we do truly love each other and I am not going to waist one more minute not loving you." Brandon finishes.

Callie's head comes up as he does finish only to see him standing right in front of her. He grabs her gently and kisses her still holding the flowers in his hand. She returns the kiss with as much love and passion as she can put into a kiss. Brandon is walking backwards toward the bed. She realizes where this is going but has to make sure he truly wants this.

"Brandon are you sure?' Callie asks with a catch in her throat.

"More sure than I have ever been. Are you ready?" He asks.

"Since the moment you showed up on my door step." Callie says.

They start kissing again as they fall onto the bed. Brandon rolling them over so he is on top. He continues to kiss her as their hands roam over their bodies. He moves to her jaw line and places light kisses along it till he gets to the sweet spot just under her ear. This causes a moan to escape her lips which tells him to continue what he is doing so he moves to the other side and does the same thing with the same results. He moves back to her lips as she pulls his shirt off of him and throws it. He helps her take her shirt off next as they both duel with their tongues. Soon all clothes are gone and Brandon is over top of her. He looks into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"More than I have been about anything else in my life." She responds.

With that he joins them together in one slow movement. He looks down at her to see tears running from her eyes. He stops moving and slowly wipes them away.

"Are you ok?" He asks tenderly.

"Oh Brandon there are not word to describe how ok I am, please don't stop." She tells him.

They begin to move in perfect unison. Like two souls finally coming together to complete each other on a level that few ever get to experience. They move in a slow and stead motion that is taking them to heights neither has ever felt, not even in the cabin. This is what it was to be in love and express it in a physical form. Love passion desire all combined to make them whole again.

Callie lays in Brandon's arms. She is in a state of complete happiness. They had just shared something a lot of people never get to experience. She knew they still had work to do but right now it all seem so insignificant in comparison to what they had just experienced.

"Callie." Brandon starts but stops when she place a finger over his lips.

"Brandon, what we just did goes beyond anything I have ever felt. It completes a dream of mine. One that wasn't born till I gave up my adoption. But one every bit as strong as if I had it from the time I was born. All I really want to do now, is do it again." She says as she rolls on top of him and stats kissing him.

The next morning Brandon wakes to Callie staring at him with a smile on her face. He lost track of how many times they had expressed their love for one another. He smiles back at her running his hand up and down her arm. He reaches over and kisses her on the lips as she sighs into the kiss.

"Morning." He says.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" She asks.

"Like a baby once I got to sleep." Brandon smiles at her.

"Yeah sorry about that. I am not sure what came over me." Callie says.

"Sweetheart that is one thing you will never have to say sorry about." He says as he kisses her again.

"I guess we should talk about this." Callie says.

"Talking is over rated." He says as he rolls on top of her.

"Brandon there is nothing I would love more than to have a repeat performance of last night but we can't, we used the last condom." Callie says.

"Right damn, ok be back in a bit." He says as he goes to get out of bed, but is grabbed by Callie.

"Do you think maybe we can just lay here and talk for a little while?" She asks.

"Of course we can. What do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Your plans for the future. I know what I want to do, just not sure about you. Are you going to want to go away to college. You know with what happened at Idyllwild you will probable get offers from every where. Maybe even from Juilliard." She says.

"What is it you want to do?" He asks.

"I want to become a social worker. I want to try to change the system. I feel I can do that better from the inside instead of the outside. UCLA has all the classes I need and is one of the best schools in the country for what I want to study." Callie tells him.

"Really, that is funny cause they have the best music department of any school on the west coast." Brandon says.

"So you would go there with me? What about Juilliard?" She asks.

"Juilliard was a dream before I knew what real dreams were. With my hand I could never compete there. Don't say it, I know I can still play I proved that. But I think my dreams have moved more toward teaching. I want to get a job at a school and teach the younger kids the love of music. I can learn those skill a lot better here than in New York. Beside here has something nothing in New York could ever hope to compete with, you." Brandon says.

"Brandon go get more condoms we are going to need them." Callie says as Brandon rushes out of the room headed for the nearest store.


	13. Chapter 13 Lessons Learned

**Chapter 13**

 **Lessons Learned**

 **A/N:** This is chapter 13 and this is a Friday, should give you an idea of what is in this chapter. So please don't send me pm's or reviews threatening to kick my ass or kill me! Had enough of those on book one of my Harry Potter series. Again not everything can be roses and sunshine, rain has to fall for the beauty to come out in the form of the flower. Have faith a remember I am a huge BRALLIE fan. Other than that please **READ AND REVIEW!**

Callie wakes up Monday to no Brandon and a note on his pillow. She smiles at the fact he would leave her a note so she wouldn't worry. She grabs the note and reads it, the smile turns to a frown as tears start to build in her eyes.

 _ **Callie,**_

 _ **Thanks for the good time. Maybe we will see each other in the near future. Have a great life. It was fun, Do Svidaniya.**_

 _ **Brandon.**_

Could he really have faked it all. Was he so hurt and destroyed inside that he had to seek revenge. If she was being honest with herself she deserved it all. Now she had to move on to the next part of her plan. She thought it had come to easy. That the pain had went away to fast. Didn't matter what he did or what he says. She was going to win him back regardless of how ever long that took.

She gets out of bed and the first thing she notices is Brandon's bags are gone. She sighs as she walks out into the living room. The smell of coffee was strong in the air. She walks into the kitchenette and sees another note.

Callie,

Had to at least leave you with fresh coffee for when you woke up.

Brandon

She smiles, not a huge one but there is still a smile on her face. She grabs a cup and pours herself some, adding the cream and sugar. When Brandon showed up she decided she was going to drink hers just like he did. Now that he was gone she saw no reason to stop, besides it did taste good like that.

"You look awfully happy for someone who just got fooled." Robert says from the door way.

"Not fooled dad. Taught a lesson. One I think I really needed to learn. Besides there is hope. He was thinking of me enough to make me a pot of coffee to leave 2 notes and his keyboard is still here. No dad me and Brandon are not over. I knew when we crossed that line again that we still had work to do. I was right. But even if it is over, I have the last 24 hrs to remember. Dad it was the best day of my life. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever be able to take that away from me. Maybe he did do it just to set me up for some revenge. But dad, there was love in everything he did. Every touch, every kiss and every look we shared. So I know the love is still inside him. I just have to find a way to bring it back out. I deserve this dad so please do not think badly of him. I can't fight you and him at the same time. I really need you on this dad." Callie says.

"I am not going anywhere sweetheart. I figured something like this would happen, I knew too much had happened between you 2 for there not to be badly hurt feelings, especially on Brandon's side of the fence. You have hurt him a lot Callie and it is only normal for him to want to do the same thing. Now I know you might think I am taking his side, but I am not. I will always be on your side in anything even if I think you are wrong. But that doesn't mean I don't understand where he is coming from." Robert says.

"It is ok dad, I am kind of on his side in this too. I know I did him wrong more than once. But I refuse to give up on us. I will fight for him this time instead of running like I have done in the past." Callie tells him.

"Good, now how about you pour your old father a cup of that coffee?" He smiles.

"Sure." Callie says.

Brandon pulls into the laundry mat and grabs his bags. He knows what he did to Callie was mean, some may even say evil. But for them to truly get past this she has to know what it feels like to give someone every part of you only to have it pulled away at the last second.

As he is washing his clothes he thinks back to everything him and Callie had ever talked about or said to each other. Every touch, every look. Everything they did had a hidden meaning to it, when it came to them interacting. Meanings that he didn't see at first. Ones that should have been a clue to them both. Once his clothes are done folded and back in his bags he heads to Idyllwild.

He spends the day practicing his piece he will be playing in Disney Hall. He also begins writing another piece. One with hope of a love surviving. One were the two people get their happily ever after. The ball is now in Callie's court. What she does after this morning will determine what happens with them.

It is a hard lesson to learn and to come back from. He knows this first hand, as he has done it more than once. This time she is going to have to do it if she really wants them together like she says. He is packing up his stuff to leave when his phone rings. He looks at it thinking it might be Callie but instead it is his mom.

"Hello."

"Brandon you need to come home we need to talk." Stef says.

"Not going to happen. You want to talk, fine on the corner of 4th and Monroe is a little coffee shop I will be there in an hour." Brandon tells her.

"I could have you arrested as a run away you know that right?" Stef says.

"No actually you can't you told dad that I was going to be living with him. He knows where I am staying and approves of it. So no I am not a run away. As I said you want to talk you know where I will be. But I will only wait so long before I leave. Bye mom." He says as he hangs up.

Callie and Robert are still sitting at her table when there is a knock on the door. She looks at Robert and shrugs her shoulders as she gets up and answers the door.

"Hello can I help you?" Callie asks the guy standing there.

"Callie Jacobs?" He asks.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"You have been served." He says as he hands her an envelope and walks away.

"Served, what the hell." She says.

She opens the envelope and pulls out the paper. She reads it and slams it down on the table with a huge sigh of frustration. She starts pacing back and forth muttering under her breath.

"What is it Callie?" Robert asks.

"Stef took out a restraining order against me. She is trying to keep me away from Brandon." Callie says close to a break down, after Brandon leaving and now this it is almost to much.

"Calm down. I will call my lawyers and get them on this right away." Robert says as he leaves Callie's place.

Brandon is sitting at a table close to the front of the cafe when Stef walks in. she sees him and walks over to the table. She sits down and takes an envelope out and hands it to Brandon. He reads it and laughs.

"That has been or will be delivered to Callie soon. You are to have no contact with her for 1 year according to the order." Stef says.

"This is funny you know that right. First you take one out on me to keep me away from her. Now you take one out on her to keep her away from me. What can't make up your mind? Let me tell you this up front. We didn't listen to the first one we won't listen to the second one either. You can't keep us apart Stef. No matter how hard you try." Brandon says.

"I am mom to you and I will keep you away from that... Person." Stef changes what she was about to say when she sees the storm clouds form in Brandon's eyes.

"No you stopped being my mom the moment you filed this ridiculous restraining order. Something else you better wrap your head around Stef. Me and Callie are end game. We will be together till we die. I will be giving her this one day soon." Brandon says as he pulls out a ring box and opens it.

"That is my Grandmothers ring how did you get it?" Stef asks.

"Granddad gave it to me. He also left me everything. I got some of the money when I turned 17 by his request, and will get the bulk when I turn 18. So no I will not stay away from her. Nor will you keep her away from me. Callie is my past present and future, one day we will have kids. I had hoped they would have their grandmother around for them. Clearly that will not be the case. You had your chance and threw it away. Stay away from me, stay away from Callie and stay the hell out of my life. From this day on you no longer have a son named Brandon, I am done with you." Brandon says as he gets up and walks away leaving a flabbergasted Stef sitting there.

Brandon walked into the waiting area of a law firm he had seen advertized as the best in the state of California. He wasn't sure her needed such a high powered attorney but figure might as well get the best. He walks up to the receptionist.

"Hello I need to talk to a lawyer."

"Ok in regards to what?" She asks.

"I need help getting a restraining order over turned." He says.

"I am not sure that is something we do." She says.

"Rhonda I got this. Hello my name is Mike Ross and you are?"

"My name is Brandon Foster. Do you think you can help me?" He asks.

"Well I certainly would like to try. Follow me into my office." Mike says.

Brandon walks behind him down a short hallway. He is lead into a nice but simple office that has pictures of a woman and Mike in what appears to be a wedding dress. They both look extremely happy. That is something Brandon really wants for him and Callie.

"Ok Brandon tell me about this restraining order. Why do you want to get rid of it?" Mike asks.

"Well my mom took it out with out my knowledge or consent. She is trying to keep me away from, well she isn't my girlfriend right now but she will be that and so much more by the time it is all said and done. It is kind of complicated to be honest and would take a while to tell the whole tale. But that is the jest of it my mom is mad about something and is trying to take it out on Callie." Brandon says.

"Well Brandon, you don't mind if I call you Brandon do you?"

"No that is fine." Brandon says.

"Great you can call me Mike. To help I think I need to hear this story. Do you mind if I have another person come in I think she might be of help on this?" Mike asks.

"No I can use all the help I can get." Brandon says.

"Mrs Zane could you come in here please." He says into the phone, soon the woman from the pictures walks in and sits down in one of the other chairs.

"Rachel this is Brandon, Brandon this is my wife Rachel. Brandon has a problem and he is about to tell me about the complicated past that lead to his estranged mom taking out a restraining order against his soon to be complicated girlfriend. I thought maybe you could help with this one if I needed it and this way you hear it first hand. Now Brandon why don't you tell us everything." Mike says.

For the next two hours Brandon tells them everything. From the first time they met to the first time they kissed. He tells them everything that has happened over the last 2 years. He includes how Callie gave up her adoption just to prove how she felt. When he is done they look at each other and smile.

"That is some story." Rachel says.

"It is. I would love to meet this Callie. She sounds like a hell of a girl." Mike says.

"And it is clear she loves you. She risked a lot to come clean. I know she hurt you in the past, but she is trying to make up for it." Rachel says.

"That she is. She sounds like the type of girl you grab onto and hold on for dear life." Mike says.

"She is, but she had to learn a very important lesson. I wanted her to know what it is like to get everything you want and then have the very person who you want take it all away. But I know in the end we will be together. I am hoping to give her this one day soon." Brandon says as he pulls out the ring box and opens it. " It belonged to my great Grandmother, she wore it for 60 years before she died."

"I know that feeling. The ring Mike gave me belonged to his grandmother and she also wore it for 60 years before she died." Rachel says.

"So do you think you can help me?" Brandon asks.

"With out a doubt I can help you." Mike says.

Callie is sitting in the chair rereading the restraining order. Racking her brain as to how to get around it. She throws the paper across the room in frustration. How was she suppose to win him back when she couldn't even see him. A knock at the door draws her out of her thoughts. She gets up and walks to the door and opens it to see a man in a suit standing there.

"Let me guess you are here to serve me with some kind of papers" She asks him.

"No just the opposite. You are Callie Jacob correct?" The man asks.

"Yeah that is me, who are you?"

"My name is Mike Ross, please call me Mike. I am a lawyer representing Brandon Foster." Mike says.

"Representing him concerning what?" She asks.

"The restraining order that was taken out against you." Mike says.

"I thought he was done with me?" She says.

"I have no information about that, but he is not going to allow someone to tell him who he can and can't see if he so chooses." Mike tells her.

"So what is it you need then?" Callie asks him.

"From you not much except when Brandon shows up allow him inside your room. Once he steps across the thresh hold of the door way willingly he negates the restraining order. Then I can file the paper work to get rid of it for good. They will probable arrest him, but it is just a technicality. They will take him in front of the judge and then we can clear it all up and be done with it." Mike says.

"Wait so Brandon has to go to jail to break this? Tell him not to do it we will find another way." Callie says.

"He figured you would say that and asked me to play this recording for you." Mike says as he brings out his phone and looks through it for a minute and then presses a button, Brandon's voice is then heard.

'Callie I know you think I shouldn't do this, but I am going to. My mom crossed a line that she shouldn't have. I plan on fighting her every step of the way. Mike will get me out just as soon as he can. Then the restraining order means nothing and she will not be able to get another. Just sit back and let me do what I need to do.'

"Are you ok with this Ms. Jacob." Mike asks.

"Please call me Callie. It seems I have no choice but to be ok with it. He is leaving me no choice in the matter. Tell him I am on board but if he actually has to spend time in jail am going to kick his ass. I don't care if he is mad at me or done with me I will still do it." Callie says.

"Wow he was right." Mike says.

"Right about what?" Callie asks.

"He said you would threaten him if he went to jail. Said you would want to kick his ass. He really does know you." Mike tells her.

"Let me guess he got you to help him by telling you about the star crossed lovers? He told you about all the times I turned or ran away from him. How he decided to teach me a lesson I taught him more than once. How he hopes one day we can at least be friends.?" Callie says.

"Your close Callie. But I am not at liberty to say what it was he said to me. Client lawyer confidentiality. I would say you need to talk to him. Maybe force him to talk to you, like you know, make him see the light." Mike hints to her.

"I think you just may be right on that Mike, thanks." Callie smiles back getting his hint.

"My pleasure Callie I hope it helps." Mike smiles back.

"I am sure it will." Callie says.

"Ok now on to the next part of the plan." Mike says.

"Let me guess Brandon is going to file a restraining order against Stef and wants me to do so as well." Callie says.

"Ok that is kind of cool how you know that." Mike laughs.

"Yeah well I have gotten to know Brandon very well over the time we have been around each other. Never realized it till just recently though. Would have been nice if I would have figure all of this out a month or so ago." Callie says.

"Want some free advice?" Mike says.

"Sure, can't hurt." Callie answers him.

"If you know what you want, then go after it and never stop. Took me a while to get my wife to date me. We both worked together in this big firm back in New York. Took her finding out that at the time I hadn't gone to law school and I was a fraud, before we started dating. That is why we left New York so I could complete law school and work with a friend and her here in California. So trust me when I say if you want it and know they feel the same way, don't stop pushing it till you have them." Mike says.

"Thanks maybe you should be a counselor too." Callie laughs.

"No that is ok being a Lawyer is enough." He tells her with a smile.

"Ok do you have papers for me to sign?" She asks as another knock comes.

"That should be the paper work you need to sign. You mind if I answer that?" He asks.

"Go right ahead." Callie says.

"Hey come in. Rachel I would like you to meet Callie Jacob, Callie this is my wife and fellow lawyer Rachel Zane-Ross." Mike says.

"Please just call me Rachel."

"Ok and I am just Callie."

"It is finally nice to meet the young woman I have heard a lot about today." Rachel says handing Mike a folder.

"I am sure you heard all the bad things." Callie says.

"There were bad things for sure. But the funny thing."

"Rachel." Mike says stopping her.

"Oh dear husband, Brandon is not my client and you didn't get me to sign a non-disclosure agreement when you had me listen to his story. So I am bound by no laws here and can say what I want." Rachel tells him.

"That is sneaky, very sneaky. You have been hanging around Harvey too much." Mike tells her with a smile.

"Maybe."

"Ok Callie come over to the table and I will explain this to you and show you were to sign." Mike says.

"Hold on a minute I want to hear what else Rachel was going to say." Callie tells him.

"I was just going to say he told us about the bad things for sure, but he did it with love in his voice. That guy is head over heels in love with you. He is hurting, no denying that. But I think if you play your cards right, all will work out in the end." Rachel says.

"Ok if you are done betraying my client, do you mind if we get this done?" Mike asks.

"Why is it you don't really sound to mad at me oh husband dear." Rachel laughs.

"Callie please take a seat. You I will deal with you later." Mike says pointing a finger at Rachel.

"Promises promises." Is her smirking reply.


	14. Chapter 14 The Price We Pay

**Chapter 14**

 **The Price we Pay**

 **A/N:** I just about have this story written all the way to the end. Though I do have people wanting me to continue it so who knows, right now it is at about 56k in words so we will see.

Stef and Lena are sitting at the table in a heated discussion. Lena is once again trying to get Stef to understand just what kind of damage her anger and hatred is doing. Stef just flat out refuses to believe she won't win in the end. She will get her son back and away from the girl she feels betrayed them all. The girl who walked out on them after everything they had done for her. When there is a knock at the door. They both answer it to a young man in a suit with close cut sand blonde hair.

"Can we help you?" Stef asks.

"Stef Foster?" He asks.

"Yeah that is me." She says as the young man hands her two envelopes.

"You have been served." He says as he walks away.

"Served what?" She yells, but he keeps on walking.

They walk back inside and Stef opens one of the envelopes. And gasps. She quickly opens the other and throws them on the floor. She starts muttering under her breath as Lena bends down and picks up the papers.

"They both filed Restraining orders against you. It says you can not come within 100 yards of either Brandon or Callie for one year." Lena says.

"I read them I know what they say. This is Bull Shit." Stef says.

"I seem to remember another member of this family saying the same thing when you took one out against him." Lena says.

"They can't do this I am his mom, and have custody of him." Stef says.

"No love you don't you sent him to live with Mike. Basically giving up your rights." Lena says.

"I will fight the one for Brandon. Hell I think I am going to go violate it right now." Stef says.

"So you can go to jail and lose your job?" Lena asks.

Stef looks at her and in a fit of rage stomps up the stairs. Lena knows she is only acting this way cause she is hurt. She has a broken heart because Callie decided to pick Brandon over a family. If she would just open her eyes she would see they didn't really lose Callie, they are just getting her as a part of the family in a different way.

Callie was sitting at the table with a Pepsi can in her hand wishing it was something a lot stronger. What she had to do next was going to kill her. She had to allow Brandon to be arrested and go to jail. It was going to be the hardest thing she has done to date. It may not seem like it considering everything she has done in the past 3 days, but it is by far. Every instinct in her body was screaming not to answer the door. To make him go away and come back when the restraining order expired. She knew she couldn't wait a year to see him again. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts as she got up and answered the door. Mike Ross was there, but Callie only had eyes on Mike Foster who was standing there in uniform. She launches herself at him and hugs him.

"I am so sorry this has to happen Mike it is all my fault." Callie says.

"No Callie it isn't your fault at all. Brandon knows what he is doing. I have to agree with him even though I really don't want to. This all lays at the feet of Stef. So dry those eyes cause our boy is going to need you to stay strong." Mike F tells her.

"Callie lets get inside and wait for Brandon he is on his way." Mike R says.

"OK." She says.

They return to her room and close the door. Mike and his new partner are standing outside as Brandon walks up to the door. Mike F knows there is no way to change his mind, but figures he should at least try one last time.

"B, come here for a minute would you."

"What is it dad?" Brandon asks.

"Are you sure this is the way you want to do this?" Mike F asks.

"It is the easiest way to break the restraining order dad. I can't let mom get away with this. She is mad cause she is hurt that Callie picked me for once. She has to get over it. By now she has been delivered 2 restraining orders, one for me and one for Callie. I am done playing nice guy in this dad, I am tired of having to take it on the chin while everyone else gets what they want. Now it is my turn to stand up and take a stand, that is what I am doing." Brandon tells him.

"Ok B, then lets do this." Mike F tells him.

Brandon nods and walks up to the door. He pauses and take a deep breath. For all the bravery he just displayed to his dad, he was still nervous about maybe going to jail. He swallows the fear and knocks. Callie opens the door with misty eyes and looks at him.

"Brandon, don't do this we can find another way." Callie says.

"Callie, this is for me as much as for you. May I come in?" He asks.

As tears leak from her eyes she nods and steps back opening the door even more so he can walk in. as soon as his foot hits the floor Mike F and his Partner step up.

"Brandon Foster you are Under arrest." The officer says.

"Brandon!" Callie yells trying to push the cop away, Brandon grabs her and place a kiss on her lips.

"Callie calm down it will all be ok. I have the best lawyer in this town on my side. Just stay here I promise I will come back here when I am done and we can talk." Brandon says, as Callie nods her head.

They lead Brandon out of the house with cuffs on. He is taken to the squad car and placed in the back seat. They drive away to try to get this done as soon as possible. Callie turns and finds her dad standing there. He grabs her in a hug and holds her tight as she breaks down. Mike R tells Robert he has to go to work on getting Brandon out. About 20 minutes of crying later and the tears have finally started to stop.

"How did you know?" Callie asks.

"Brandon called me, said you may need me here this afternoon. He told me what he was planning on doing. That took a lot of guts for him to do that. Do you still think it is over for good?" Robert asks.

"No I think it is just beginning. He gave me a white rose, said the meaning he wanted to convey was new beginnings. That is what this is. Dad I am going to ask Brandon to move in with me officially. For us to be a couple completely. I know this is your place and you make the rules. So if you have a problem with that, well I guess I will figure something out. Maybe me and Brandon can find a cheap place close by to rent. We have started to bond and act like a family, I don't want to loose that." Callie says.

"You're not going anywhere. He is already practically living here any way. Might as well make it official. Just make sure it is ok with his dad." Robert says

He knows full well he is stretching what some parents would consider acceptable behavior. But didn't really give a damn. He just got his daughter back because of her love for that young man, no way he was loosing it now. About that time there is a knock at the door. Callie is at the door before Robert could even get his head turned toward the door. He chuckles to himself knowing it is time for him to leave. Callie throws open the door to Mike R standing there. Her face falls, she was hoping it was Brandon.

"I am sorry Callie the judge was in a bad mood. He gave Brandon 3 months in juvie." Mike R says.

"What! wasn't there anything you could do?" Callie asks close to a panic.


	15. Chapter 15 When Love Must Have Faith

**Chapter 15**

 **When Love Must Have Faith**

 **A/N:** I was out with my sister she wanted to get a couple of keys made. now my favorite college is the Kansas Jayhawks has been since I was 4 years old and my brother held up a Kansas State wildcat and a Jayhawk i took the Jayhawks and been a fan since. Any way we were at a hardware store getting the keys made and what do i see? A Jayhawks key chain with the last name of Jacob on it lmao think maybe that is a sign? So this is the question, should i continue the story after the next problem is solved, which is where i was going to stop it. If so what would you like to see happen in the story, understanding 3 things, i will not break them up nor will i have either of them cheat on the other. I also will not kill one of them off. sorry just not the way i roll. but everything else is up for grabs. This is your chance as a reader to get involved in the story.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review. I greatly appreciate it and enjoy reading all of your feedback.

Mike R starts to smile and steps out of the way and standing there is Brandon with a grin on his face. Callie runs to him and throws her arms around his neck. She then realizes that they are both smiling and giggling at her. She Smacks Mike R on the arm and Brandon in the back of his head.

"So not funny you two. Oh so not funny!" Callie says as she smacks Brandon again on the arm.

"I would say it was a little funny Callie." Robert says trying hard not to laugh.

"You Hush DAD!" Callie says in a serious voice though her face shows the laughter in it.

"Told you we would get hit. I tried to let you get out of it but you said it would be ok." Brandon says with a smile.

"Yeah but you failed to mention she was stronger than she looks." Mike R says with a smile rubbing his arm.

"That is what you get for doing that to the poor girl." Rachel says as she walks up with a folder.

"Robert Quinn I presume." Rachel asks.

"Yeah." Robert says stepping out from behind Callie.

"I have a paper I need you to read and sign. It says you have no problem with Brandon being here and that you do not feel he is a risk to harm your daughter. That is if you feel that way and are willing to sign. Sorry to be so thorough we just don't want anything to come back on either Brandon or Callie, nor you for that matter." Mike R says.

"No don't be sorry, in fact thanks for doing all of this and send the bill to my office I will be paying for it." Robert says.

"No need we did this pro-Bono." Mike R says.

"Really? Do you have a card? If you guys do corporate law I might have some business for you." Robert says.

"Actually we do. If you want to send some business our way we certainly won't turn it down." Mike R says handing him a card.

"Excellent now where do I sign?" Robert asks.

"Mike I don't know how to thank you." Callie says just as her phone starts to ring on the table inside, Mike R just waves her on to her phone.

"I second that guys. I don't think you know just what you guys did means to me. Thanks a lot I am in your debit." Brandon says.

"It was our pleasure Brandon, if you ever need us again you have our card. Just give us a call." Mike R tells him.

"You want to repay that debit you say you owe us? Then do us a favor." Rachel asks.

"Anything?" Brandon says.

"Find a way to fix things with that young woman in there. After seeing you two together, I see it now. You two have a connection, one even stronger than me and Mike's. It would be a shame to see that die because you two couldn't get past this." Rachel says.

"I plan on making that my number one priority. So you have no need to worry." Brandon says.

"Then consider your debit payed in full." Mike R says.

"Thanks again." Brandon says as they walk away waving to him.

Brandon turns and looks out over the back yard as many thoughts run through his head. He knows he has just caused himself to lose a part of his family. His mom will never forgive him for doing what he did. Not to mention Callie did it as well. He knows he made his choice the moment he signed the papers for the restraining order. He is also sure Callie knows it as well. So much for teaching her a lesson. He feels arms wrap around him from behind. He instinctively places his hands on hers and sighs.

"You know this morning I thought I had lost you forever. You have no idea how happy I am that I was wrong. The pain I felt when I read your note, Brandon is that how you felt when I turned away from you this last time?" She asks not letting go of him.

"Every time Callie, Every time." He finish it up in a whisper.

"Oh Brandon. I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have blown up my adoption the first time if you would have just told me. This last time you said that it was my family. But Brandon the truth is you always have been my family I was just to blinded by wanting to be adopted to see it." Callie says leaning her head against his back.

"Well I was to blinded by wanting you to be happy. I thought being a apart of the family was what was going to make you happy. I honestly thought I could handle it. I was wrong, I should have said something when you came into my room. I should have said more than just I love you." Brandon says.

"So we both made mistakes in this. Why don't we start over. Live with me Brandon, as a couple. I already talked to my dad and he is kinda ok with it." Callie laughs.

"Yeah my dad is the same way. But I am 18 in 3 months so not much he can do. Are you sure that is what you want?" Brandon asks.

"Yes. We start fresh from right here. We leave the past in the past. That doesn't mean forget it, just put it away on a shelf to be remembered." Callie says.

"Ok we can do that. So from this day forward we are Brandon and Callie a couple. No more hiding it, or sneaking around. We can go on dates, kiss each other in school, hold hands. All of this out in public not caring what anyone thinks right?" Brandon asks.

"Yes all of it out in the open. No more hiding or sneaking around. I want the whole world to know who I am in love with, and who loves me." Callie says as Brandon turns and kisses her.

Lena was laying in bed trying to figure out just how to get through to Stef before it was truly to late. She knew this was just a warning shot from the kids. They didn't want her out of their lives for good, at least not yet. They just wanted her to support them in this adventure they are on. It can't be easy trying to fix their relationship and fight Stef at the same time. She hears Stef sigh as she is laying next to her.

"What's wrong love?" Lena asks.

"I think I have messed up big time Lena." Stef says.

"Yeah you have." Lena agrees.

"Thanks for the support." Stef tells her.

"Honey I will support you to the ends of the earth and back on most things. Just not this. Callie had the right to do what she did, in fact she had to do what she did. We both know that is who she is. She is the kid who for all of her trying still makes mistakes. She still makes the wrong choices at times, but in the end she always does what is right. She tells the truth regardless of what it cost her, remember the trial with Liam. She very much wanted that scumbag to go to jail, but in the end she had to tell the truth. Why if she was not willing to lie then do you think she would be able to keep this secret and lie to us. Especially since it is about someone she loves. No Stef this is something we all have to be on board with cause it is happening. They are going to be together. What's more you will still have her as a daughter just not adopted." Lena says.

"It just hurts Lena. I mean really hurts. After all we went through to get to the adoption and then to have it all taken away by the person who fought to get adopted. It just doesn't make sense to me." Stef tells her.

"Maybe it doesn't make sense to you. But it does to Callie and Brandon. I am hurt and confused as well about it all, though in the end we have to accept that what she did, she did for the love of our son. Not to hurt us, that was just an unfortunate consequence of telling the truth. They both love you Stef, but you are making it hard for them to remember why. The old Stef needs to come back. You need to fix this with them. If you do they will drop the restraining orders against you and we can have our kids back." Lena says.

"It will take time for me to get over this Lena. But you are right. Do you think you could talk to them and see if they would meet us in a public place to talk. No yelling or screaming, no name calling, just talk?" Stef asks.

"I can try. Though you have to prepare yourself for the fact they may want some time before they agree to meet." Lena says.

"Ok please just try." Stef tells her.

"I will."

Brandon is sitting out by the pool, they had finally delivered the pool chairs. He was running everything that had happened today through his mind. His plan had been blown up by his mom. He had planned on staying away for a week to let Callie stew in the juices of him being gone. Let her feel what it was like to lose someone when you thought that you actually had them. He hears her approach from behind him. He sighs knowing she is going to want to talk. But he is kind of talked out, in fact he is just tired of all of it. What he planned was childish and immature. He realizes that now, nothing she did deserved him doing that to her.

"Brandon? It is getting a little chilly out, why don't you come inside?" She says in a ploy to get more time with him.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you grab a blanket and join me out here. We can watch the stars together." He says.

"Ok."

She goes in and grabs a blanket off the couch and returns to the pool side. She goes to sit in a chair beside Brandon. He catches her arm and pulls her close to his chair.

"There is room for both of us on this one if you want?"

Callie quickly sits down with him and places the blanket over both of them. Brandon puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. Callie not about to miss the opportunity snuggles in closer laying her head on Brandon's chest. She can hear his heartbeat speed up as she is sitting there. He still gets excited when we touch, Callie thinks.

"Callie I need to say I am sorry for being childish and immature." Brandon says.

"Brandon, can we just forget this morning happened? I would rather remember what happened last night. To be honest that showed me more of how you feel about me than anything else. I know today was suppose to be about teaching me a lesson. Trust assured it did that in more than one way. So unless you really have to talk about it, lets forget it. I forgave you 5 minutes after I read the note. The coffee and keyboards where huge clues." Callie tells him.

"That is why I did that, to leave clues. But no as long as you know I am sorry, we don't have to talk about it. Why don't we just lay here and enjoy the night and each others company." Brandon says.

"Ok but only if I can kiss you." Callie tells him with a smile.

"I would be upset if you didn't kiss me." Brandon says as they lean in and start kissing.

A car pulls into a dark parking lot where another car is waiting. It pulls up beside the other car as both roll down their windows. The guy in the car that had just arrived nods then talks.

"You wanted this meeting. What can I do for you?"

The person in the other car hands him an envelope. He opened it to see a pic of a dark haired young woman. Laughing and talking with a guy about the same age. Also in it is a wad of cash.

"I want you to rough that Bitch up. She is going to learn it is not safe to mess with me." The person in the car says.

"Just rough her up? Nothing more?" the guy asks.

"As long as she lives, I don't care what you do to her." The person says.

"Fine I will get on it right away. You have my number if you need anything." The guy says just before he drives away.

Callie is walking out of the store after stopping on her way home from work. She had covered for another girl so it was now 9 pm. Brandon knew she had to work late and that she was going to stop and get somethings they needed. It had been 2 weeks since Brandon and her made it official, he had moved in fully and they were even sharing the same bed. Though as of yet they hadn't gotten intimate again. She thought Brandon was holding off to make sure all was really good between them.

"Callie Jacob?" A voice says from behind her.

She turns to see who is asking when a white light explodes in her vision. She feels something again hit her in the head before she falls to the ground. Now there are 4 people kicking her anywhere they can. This goes on for what seems like a life time before she hears someone yell and the 4 people who had been kicking her ran off, but not before one bent down and talked.

"This is just the beginning we will be back you should be more careful who you piss off." And then he is gone.

A man rushes up to her and starts telling her to stay calm he calls 911 and the police and an ambulance was on the way. She was trying to get her phone out of her pocket, the guy noticed and helped her. She then gathered all of her strength and talks.

"Brandon dial." She said and then all went dark.

Then man looked undecided. He knew she wanted him to call someone named Brandon. He checked and her phone was unlocked so he looked through her contacts. He found only one Brandon so he hit call.

"Hey sweetheart are you close?" A males voice asks.

"No I am sorry but there has been an accident. Your friend was severely beaten. I have the police and ambulance on the way. We are at the store on 5th and Elmont." A man says to Brandon.

"Is she alive?" Brandon asks.


	16. Chapter 16 Guilty or Not Guilty

**Chapter 16**

 **Guilty or Not Guilty**

 **A/N:** Sorry about the delay especially on a cliff hanger! Life sucks sometimes. On with the story.

"Yes but I fear in bad shape." The man says.

"I am on my way. If they get there and try to leave before I get there. Please Tell them to take her to UC San Diego Medical Center." Brandon says.

"Ok I will, I'll also give them her phone."

"I am in the car and should be there in less than 5 minutes." Brandon hangs up so he can concentrate on the road. No way he wants to get into a wreck now.

Brandon is out of the car almost before it stops moving. The police have made it there and have the scene marked off. Brandon runs right through the tape and is caught by Mike F. He is trying to keep him back from where Callie is laying.

"Brandon you need to stay back. Let us do our jobs." Mike F says.

"NO!" Brandon yells.

He breaks out of Mike F's hold and makes it to Callie's side. He gently slides some hair out of her face as he takes her hand. He get no response from her. The tears are slowly sliding down his face, as he thinks of all the wasted time. Time they could have been together but had fought their feelings, wants and desires.

"Callie, you have to come back to me. We are not done yet. I Love You." Brandon says as he feels what he thinks is a squeeze on his hand.

No sooner than he feels it and he is pulled away by Mike F. The EMT's have arrived and are working on her. Brandon can hear them talking in hushed breaths. "Weak And Thready." the other one says. "60 over 35" "We need to move her stat."

Brandon's mind flashes back to that morning when he knew she wanted to take the next step again and get intimate. He knew she wanted their relationship to be like any normal one. He had fought so long cause he was scared to take that step now that things were actually working out. She never pushed, but would drop subtle hints from time to time. Now he was regretting not giving in and just enjoying being young and in love with an amazing young woman.

Callie is loaded onto a stretcher after having, first her neck and then her back secured to a board. Through it all she has not moved or made a sound. Brandon's eyes are drawn to the several pools of blood on the concrete. He moves forward and goes to get in the ambulance, but is stopped by the EMT.

"Only family."

"Let him ride they live together." Mike F says.

"Ok."

"Brandon keys to your car? I have Callie's I will make sure they get back to Roberts." Mike F says.

Brandon throws his keys with out a thought or ever taking his eyes off of Callie. Still she has not moved or made a sound. His head is whirling as is his whole world. The thought occurred to him some would think he was just being a dumb kid, how could he know that life wouldn't go on with out her. The answer is simple yet it is far from simple. Life would go on with out her, no denying that. But what kind of life would it be for him.

He was completely in love with her and was sure, he would never find another love like this. She had become is everything the moment she kissed him at the wedding. It had just taken him two years to figure that out. His mind began to wonder back in time to when she first showed up. The whole damaged kid routine. She had such an attitude toward everyone. She had loosened up faster with him than anyone. He should have seen it then, in a way he did. Now it may have been all for naught. He can remember helping her with the chords on the guitar.

" _ **I am surprised you want to consort with a known drug trafficker." Callie said.**_

" _ **Well did you do it?" I asked not really needing her to answer.**_

" _ **What do you think?" She asked.**_

" _ **I think you are playing the G chord wrong." I answered, I already knew she didn't do it.**_

Every since then I could tell with just a look if she was lying or not. I could tell when her emotions were all over the place, it normally ended with her kissing me, or wanting to date me. I thought that it was just a defense mechanism. She would be upset or hurt and bam run to Brandon. I never realized that it was cause she was running to the person she loved and trusted the most, me.

We arrived at the hospital by 10:45 pm, so just over an hour after it had happened according to the guy who seen the end of the attack. I knew I was in for a long night, but never guessed just how long it would be. Or how long it would be before I got to see Callie again.

"Brandon Foster?" A man in a wrinkled suit asks.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asks.

"I need you to come with me please." The guy said.

"Yeah, like hell that is going to happen. I will be right here till I find out how Callie is." Brandon tells him.

"I am a detective for the SDPD. We have some questions for you. So we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." The guys says showing him a badge.

"Guess you better call back up chubby cause you will need half the force to get me away from this spot till I find out how Callie is." Brandon says to the slightly over weight detective.

"Do you really think I can't take you in by myself?" The detective asks.

"I think you think you can. I also know if you try it is going to go badly for both of us." Brandon says.

"Knowing it will end badly for you, and you are still resisting me?" The detective asks.

"With the very last strength in my dying body I will." Brandon tell him.

"Very well, I tried to do this the easy way." The detective says as he pulls out a walkie talkie and talks into it as he is walking away.

Brandon returns his attention to the doors he watched them take Callie through. All he knows is he has to be here when she wakes up. He has to know if she is ok. He hears his name being called and turns around to see two officers pointing their tasers at him. He tenses ready for a fight, looking every bit the part of a man possessed.

'Brandon don't do this, She is going to need you.' a voice in his head that sounds just like Callie's says.

'But I need to be here for her.'

'You will be go answer their questions and then come back.'

'Fine I will.'

"Yeah I am ready to go answer his questions." Brandon says.

"What questions? Who wants to ask you questions?" Mike F asks.

"Some detective." Brandon says.

"Don't say anything till I get a lawyer there." Mike F says.

"Call Mike Ross." Brandon says.

"Ok remember not a word till Mike gets there son." Mike F says.

"Ok dad thanks." Brandon says.

"Your my son of course I am going to help you." Mike tells him as Brandon and the police walk out of the hospital.

Mike sees a detective he knows walking his way. He is at a loss as to why it was so important for them to talk to Brandon so soon. It could have waited till morning.

"Steve what is the idea pulling my son away from Callie at this time I am sure anything you need to ask him could have been done tomorrow." Mike F says as he is pulling out his phone and Mike Ross' card.

"Sorry Foster but he is a suspect in this. He will not be able to see Callie Jacobs before we clear him." Steve says.

"That is horse shit." Robert says, having just walked in and hearing Steve say that.

"Who are you?" Steve asks.

"I am Robert Quinn and Callie Jacobs is my daughter. That young man could no more hurt her than I could. You have the wrong person. Besides I heard there was more than one person involved, that 4 ran from the scene." Robert says.

"Well you seem well informed. Regardless, Brandon Foster is a top suspect right now." Steve says.

"Of course I am well informed the chief eats dinner at my house a couple times a month. Basically what you are telling us, is that while the real bad guts get away you are going to waste time talking to the wrong guy?" Robert asks as he sees Mike F on his phone.

"Well with the information we have we don't think he is the wrong person." Steve says.

"Well Brandon was with me till he got the call about her being hurt. He said she was hurt and to come here. Took me a little while cause I had to make sure my other daughter was looked after." Robert says.

"That's convenient don't you think?" Steve asks.

"No I think it means you are chasing your tail cause you have no damn idea who attacked my daughter so you are trying to pin it on someone innocent just to get a pat on the back for solving it so soon." Robert says.

"Steve, Brandon's lawyer will be there very soon please do not ask him any questions till he arrives. His name is Mike Ross." Mike says.

"Ross as in Spectre Ross and Zane?" Steve asks.

"The very same." Mike F says.

"Great! I will be arresting your son Foster. That way I can hold him for 72 hours." Steve says as he walks out.

As Brandon was led into the police station he saw Mike Ross standing there waiting for him. He nods at him and continues to walk where he is led. He is put in a room with a table and chairs and is asked to sit. Not long after that Mike R walks in and sits down next to him.

"Mike I have no idea.." Brandon starts but Mike R motions for him to not talk.

They are in the room for about 20 minutes before the detective and another man walks into the room. They look at Brandon who is extremely pissed at the moment. Then they look at Ross, who has a calm cool look on his face. Top that off with a smirk makes him seem like ha has no care in the world.

"Ok Brandon, why don't you make this easy on yourself and just confess to doing it." Steve says.

"Easy on myself?" Brandon says. "What would be easy for me to do is jump across this table and knock that smug smile off your face you incompetent imbecile."

"Threatening an officer of the law? Not going to look good when you go before the judge." Steve says.

"About that?" Mike R says as he places a hand on Brandon's arm. "What evidence do you have on my client. You seem to think you have an open and shut case, but I have yet to see one shred of evidence against him."

"We have evidence. A confession from Callie Jacob. When the witness got to her she said Brandon." Steve says.

"Again your lack of true detective work astonishes me. She said, according to the witness and I quote, Brandon... Call. She said this as she handed him her phone. Now I have never worked as a detective before, but common sense tells even me that she is not going to want someone to call the person who attacked her. What else do you have detective? Because if that is it me and my client will be leaving."

"I am arresting him on charges of attacking Ms. Jacob and doing great bodily harm." Steve says.

"Fine we have a date with judge Grainer in 20 minutes for bail." Mike R says.

"How the hell did you get a bail hearing this time of night and this fast?" Steve asks.

"Because I know how to do my job and I am good at it." Mike says. "Now book my client in and have him ready to be at the judges office in 20 minutes. Brandon not a word to anyone. No matter what they ask you say nothing till we get in front of the judge, OK?"

"Got it, thanks Mike." Mike just nods and stands as they lead Brandon out to book him into jail.


	17. Chapter 17 Freedom

**Chapter 17**

 **Freedom**

 **A/N:** Short chapter sorry for that. But I wanted to get another out ASAP. Today is my birthday so it might be next week before I post another chapter. Enjoy and please read and review.

Robert and Mike F are sitting in the waiting room when Lena and Stef walk in, in a rush. Mike stands up and hugs Lena, before turning to Stef.

"I am not sure it is a good idea for you to be here." He tells her.

"Why? Brandon is here, so maybe this will be my chance to talk to him." Stef says.

"Except they think Brandon did this. Maybe they should look at you." Robert tells Stef.

"What do you mean they think Brandon did this? He would never do anything like this. Neither would I for that matter." Stef says.

"They way you have been putting my daughter down and claiming you are going to break them a part, kind of makes you a suspect in this Stef." Robert says.

"Fine I will leave after I see my son." Stef says.

"He doesn't want to see you. He has enough on his plate to deal with. He doesn't need you trying to add to it. I will tell him you stopped in. maybe he will call you. If not you have no one to blame but yourself. Good night Stef thanks for dropping by." Mike tells her.

"Who is here for Callie Jacob?" A nurse asks.

"I am her father, Robert Quinn."

"Ok the doctor will be out in a minute to give you an update. I can tell you we have her stable for the moment." The nurse says.

"For the moment? What does that mean?" Robert asks as everyone gathered around even Stef.

"We lost her heart beat 3 times while we worked on her. We had to shock her back into a rhythm. The doctor will be able to explain it better. Just hang on for a few more minutes." She says as Robert nods.

"Robert I know I am not your favorite person right now. But would you mind if we stayed and heard what the doctor says?" Stef asks.

"That is fine, but not another word against my daughter in front of me." Robert says.

"I promise, not another bad comment against her." Stef says.

" OK, lets start with the good news. Callie is stable and resting as comfortably as we can make her. Now the bad news. We lost her 3 times in the ER. She was flatlined for a total of 2 minutes each time. We were able to shock her and stabilize her each time. It was due to the loss of blood. She has an Inferior orbital blowout fracture of the left eye, that will require surgery to fix. A Broken nose that should heal just fine in time. She has a broken left humorous, as well as a broken left fibula. The Fibula and the blowout are being fixed as we speak. She has a ruptured spleen and some internal bleeding they are fixing as well. She has 4 broken ribs on her right side 5 on her left, which may have caused some of the internal bleeding. She also has various bruises and abrasions on over 75% of her body. But the worst damage that we can find is a Fractured skull leading to swelling of the brain. This has her in a coma, all we can do is wait till she is out of surgery and hope she wakes up. I am not going to lie to you Mr Quinn, your daughter is in bad shape. If she makes it through the surgeries she has to have tonight, then the next 48 hours will be critical for her. It will be up to her as much as us if she pulls through." He tells them.

"Thank you doctor." Robert says.

"Mr Quinn can I have a private word with you?" The doc asks.

"Sure." Robert says as they walk away from everyone else.

"She also lost the Baby, I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone cause I was not sure if you or anyone else knew. She may not have known yet as she was very early in her pregnancy. 2 to 3 weeks max." The doc tells him.

"I had no idea. I don't think anyone else did either. She may have known and just hadn't told anyone yet. Can we keep this quite till I can talk to her?" Robert asks.

"Yeah I won't say anything. But if she doesn't make it you may never get those answers." The doc says.

"I know and I will deal with it then." Robert says as he walks back to the others with an even heavier heart.

"Foster can I talk to you for a moment?" Another officer asks.

"Sure Tom what's up?" Mike F says as they walk out of the waiting room.

"I tried giving this to the lead detective on the case but he said it wasn't important. Said to let it go." Tom says.

"What is it?" Mike F asks.

"It is a recording from a person who followed the suspects to a waiting van. It doesn't show their faces but does show they are all blondes. We also got a partial plate number off the van. The detective said he had the person responsible and enough evidence against him as the young woman said who it was before she passed out." Tom says.

"Tom can you take this over to judge Walden's office? They are having a bail hearing for my son. Talk to my sons lawyer, his name is Mike Ross." Mike F says.

"I am on it." Tom says as he hurries out of the hospital.

Brandon is sitting in the judges office still in handcuffs. The ADA has presented his evidence stating why they think he was at least involved in some way. An officer walks in and motions for Mike to talk to him, Mike walks over to him and they talk in hushed voices till the judge clears his throat.

"Mr. Ross what do you have to say to all of the charges and the evidence against your client?" Walden asks.

"Well lets start with his so called statement from Ms. Jacob's. He is not presenting the whole of what was said or what she did while saying my clients name. I have here the actual police report that was taken on the scene. Ms. Jacob's handed her phone to the witness and said; Brandon...call. Then she passed out. The witness did as he was asked found my clients number and called him. My client did not show up on the scene till after the police had arrived. Also your Honor I have a video in my possession that shows the four people who attacked Ms. Jacob's. Another witness followed them to a van and was recording them the whole time. It clearly shows all four men to be blondes and not brunettes. There is even footage of a partial plate number. This was ran through the system and the only van with this partial number belongs to a Josh Warren. A career criminal. Who has been arrested several times for battery. As well as other crimes. So the case the ADA is presenting is so weak as to be non-existent." Mike R says.

"Can I see this evidence you are talking about?" The judge asks as the bailiff takes it to the judge who watches the video. "In light of this new evidence I see no reason to keep your client locked up. You are free to go Mr. Foster."

"Your honor it is still possible for Mr. Foster to be involved in this." The ADA says.

"Then get more evidence and come back." The judge says.

"Can we at least get a protection from abuse order against him to keep him away from Ms. Jacobs till we can find the evidence?" The ADA asks.

"Your Honor, they have presented no evidence against my client. In that hospital laying in a bed is a young woman who went to get lengths and personal sacrifice just so she and my client could have a shot at being together. If you need confirmation on this please call judge Ringer, he can explain it. I see no reason why my client shouldn't be allowed to be with his Girlfriend so long as her father and the hospital says it is ok." Mike R says.

"I agree Mr. Ross. There will be no order given. You are free to go Mr. Foster. I hope everything works out for you and she recovers." The judge says.

Brandon walks into a somber waiting room. His dad is here, as is Robert and to his surprise his moms are here too. He just stands there watching them for a few minutes. B their actions and faces he knows the news isn't good. So he walks in to find out what is going on.

"Robert? What did they say?" Brandon asks.

"Well it is not all bad news. Lets start with the good news. Callie is stable and resting as comfortably as they can make her. Now the bad news. They lost her 3 times in the ER. She was flat lined for a total of 2 minutes each time. They were able to shock her and stabilize her each time. It was due to the loss of blood. She has an Inferior orbital blowout fracture of the left eye and a broken left fibula, She has a ruptured spleen and some internal bleeding that requires surgery to fix it all. A Broken nose that should heal just fine in time. She has a broken left humorous. She has 4 broken ribs on her right side 5 on her left, which may have caused some of the internal bleeding. She also has various bruises and abrasions on over 75% of her body. But the worst damage that we can find is a Fractured skull leading to swelling of the brain. This has her in a coma, all we can do is wait till she is out of surgery and hope she wakes up. I am not going to lie to you Brandon, Callie is in bad shape according to the doctor. If she makes it through the surgeries she has to have tonight, then the next 48 hours will be critical for her. It will be up to her as much as the doctors and nurse if she pulls through." Robert says, as tears fall from Brandon's eyes.

"Brandon I need a private word with you." Robert says as Brandon nods and follows him out of the waiting room as the others stare on.

"I am not sure if you know this or not. I am also not sure how to tell you this." Robert says as he looks away.

"Just say it Robert might as well get all the pain out in the open right now." Brandon says with a catch in his voice.

"Callie was Pregnant, and she lost the baby. 2 to 3 weeks was how far along she was." Robert says.


	18. Chapter 18 The loss of something dear

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N:** Longer chapter this time I had a coup,e of reviewers wish me a happy birth day so I decided to put out another chapter. With one coming Friday as well. Enjoy and please read and review.

Brandon Stands there for a few minutes as if he didn't hear what Robert said. His heart stops for a moment and then accelerates to extreme levels. Callie and him were going to have a baby. They had taken a child from them when they had attacked her. A child that neither of them would even know the sex of, or know in any form. His world slowed to a stop.

Robert was watching him closely he could see all the tales of shock on Brandon's face. As the shock slowly starts to wear off, he sees sadness, hurt and pain. As those start to sink in he sees the one thing he was hoping not to see, anger and rage. Before he knows it Brandon explodes with a yell and starts punching the wall. First Robert then Mike F when he arrives tries to stop him only to get thrown off.

Sophia runs into the hospital looking for her dad so she can find out how bad Callie is. It was true her and Callie were just beginning to bond. Still she was her sister and she was worried about her. What she runs into is, her dad and Brandon's dad trying to stop Brandon from punching the wall and failing. She rush up to them and throws herself between Brandon and the wall.

"BRANDON! You have got to stop. Callie is going to need you. You have to be here for her. Which you can't do if you are hurt or in jail. So please stop so you can be here for my sister." Sophia says as she has two fistfuls of his shirt and is pushing him back.

Brandon looks down at the small person in front of him, he looks farther down and sees his shirt in her fist. Slowly reality starts to sink in, his knuckles burst into solid pain as he slumps to the floor tears rolling from his eyes. Sophia squats down as he slumps keeping her hold on his shirt. He slowly nods his head. It is only then that she releases his shirt and grabs his hands to look at the damage.

"I think he broke a couple of knuckles. He should get these looked at." She says.

"What the hell caused him to go off like that?" Stef asks.

"That is for him to tell if he decides to." Robert tells her.

"Robert I am doing my level best to stay calm. But my son is sitting there with bloody knuckles cause he was punching a wall after something you told him. I think we have a right to know why?" Stef says.

"Maybe you do have a right to know, but that is something you will have to take up with him. If he wants to tell you he will." Robert says.

"Tell them." Brandon whispers.

"You sure?" Robert asks.

"Yeah." Again just a whisper as he nods his head. As Robert begins to speak he lowers his head to rest on his knees.

"There was one more thing that happened to Callie because of the attack. She was about 2 to 3 weeks pregnant with Brandon's baby. I assume with the time frame it happened at the cabin. Due to the beating and damage she took she lost the baby." Robert tells them.

"Pregnant?! Great just great." Stef says in a disapproving voice.

Brandon's head snaps up and his eyes zero in on his mom. A look of rage toned with death drip from them. He slowly stands and faces his mom.

"YES! She was Pregnant and those bastards took that away from us, from us all. But all you seem to see is the fact we were going to have a baby while we were in our teens. Do you even care that your grandchild died tonight? Do you even care what It is doing to me, and will do to Callie? You do realize she is going to blame herself, right? Or are you so wrapped up in your hateful vendetta against her that you can't see she just lost a child. A child fathered my the person she gave everything up for. A child that I am sure she would've thought might bring us even closer together. No of course not; cause you are so wrapped up in your own self to even consider what me and Callie will now face. Was it a daughter that would have been just as beautiful as her mother, with brown curls and big dark brown eyes? Was it a son who had my rough looks and eyes? No all you see is your own pain cause for once: yes for once: Callie chose me instead of you and your ego can't handle it. Go away Stef go far away from me before I lose what cool I have and say something we will both regret. Go away and only come back when you start thinking of someone else instead of just you." Brandon says in a dead quite voice that several were very proud of him for not losing his cool completely. The entire time Sophia had put herself between the two to try to keep it calm.

Brandon turns and walks down the hall with his head hanging. All thoughts on Callie and what he will have to do to get her past this. Why bad things always seem to happen to her he had no clue. But from this day forward he vowed she would have the happiest life he could provide. He could hear Stef yell behind him, then she was walking beside him. She wasn't saying anything nor did she have a mad look on her face. She was just walking.

"Is there something you want? Did I not make myself clear?" Brandon asks.

"Brandon I followed you cause I wanted to clear something up with you." Stef says.

"What how much you think Callie and I are huge disappointments? How we shouldn't be together? How according to you we are committing a crime?" He asks.

"I deserved that. No Brandon, none of that is true. I love both of you, true I was angry and hurt for a time. That lead me to say some really hateful things. I am sorry for that, I never should have said those things. The disapproval you seen back there was not cause Callie was Pregnant. No it was cause that was taken from us all. I am sometimes not good at expressing my feelings. Sometimes it comes out wrong and is misunderstood. I know the hardship of losing a child, I lost one before I met your dad. I know I am not Callie and your favorite person right now, but if I can help please call me." Stef says as Brandon nods his head.

Try as hard as he could he couldn't keep the tears back. The one person who could help take the pain away was laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. With the life she has lead it is truly amazing she has come out the person she is. His mom reaches out and tries to hug him but he pushes her away. She tries again only to be pushed away again. The third time she latches on and won't let go. Soon the tears and sobs start to come. Brandon is slowly breaking down, he has tried to stay strong through this all. That is what the guy is suppose to do be strong, stand tall and show no weakness. Well screw that the person he loves more than life itself may not make it back to him, and it hurt like nothing he ever felt.

They are soon joined by Mike F and Lena all in a group hug. Stef reaches her hand out to Sophia, who rushes to join the hug. Robert moves to her side and is pulled in by Mike F. there in the middle of a hallway with doctors and nurses walking around them a family stood. They were taking comfort in each other for a tragedy of the worse kind. At the center of this group was Brandon. The one person who needed their support as much as the young lady laying in the bed.

 _' **Where am I? What is going on? Why can't I move? Where is Brandon? Why can I hear voice but not his?'**_

Callie's mind was working. She could feel the massive amount of pain she was is. Her whole body ached. She just wanted to curl up in Brandon's arms and cry. But the one person she needed, wasn't there. Then it rushed back in on her. The attack, the beatings, 4 guys punching and kicking her. She must be in a hospital and they are not allowing Brandon near her right now. She felt her body waning to give up, to just stop working. But she had to make it back to him.

"Robert Quinn?"

"Right here." Robert says as he disengages for the hug.

"She is out of surgery and in a recovery room. It was touch and go for a little while but toward the end she seemed to gain strength. I was able to save the Spleen, We were also able to stop the rest of the internal bleeding. They fixed the orbital blowout as well. Her leg has four pins in it and we have it in traction. You are looking at maybe 4 weeks in traction. Then another 2 weeks in a cast. At that time we will re-evaluate her leg. If all has healed well, then we will put her in a brace and start her on physical therapy. Other than that sir the rest is up to your daughter. You should be able to see her in about an hour. I am limiting It to family only for the first 24 hours. Then only 2 at a time after that." The doctor says.

"Like hell if I am staying away for 24 hours." Brandon says he anger bubbling just under the surface.

"Doctor I would like for you to allow this young man in to see her as well. He is almost family to her, and was the father of the baby she lost. His name is Brandon Foster." Robert says.

"Ok Mr. Quinn I will add his name to the list. Sorry young man I didn't know." The doctor says.

"It is ok sir, I am just on edge at the moment. A lot has happened in the last 4 days." Brandon says.

"Very understandable. Ok I have to go. If you need any more information, just ask the nursing staff they are very good. If they can't answer your question they will get the answer from me." The Doctor says.

"Thank you sir." Robert tells him, as the others all say the same.

Brandon is standing at the door to the waiting room. They had taken Robert and Sophia back to see Callie about fifteen minutes ago. Robert said he would only stay back for a few minutes and then come out so Brandon could go back. The clock seemed as if it was running slower than any he had ever seen. He saw on pins and needles standing there. All he wanted to do was rush back there and shove everyone out of the way so he could get to where she was. He sees Robert and Sophia both come out from the doors. Sophia grabs her mouth and runs for the bathroom.

Robert slowly walks down the hall way to where Brandon has now moved outside of the waiting room. He has a sad look on his face as he stops in front of Brandon.

"She looks bad son, are you sure you want to see her like this?" Robert asks.

"Yes." Is Brandon's immediate response.

"Ok lets go." Robert says

Brandon follows Robert down the hall way and through the doors. They are in an area with several rooms with people in them. The rooms each have glass walls with sliding glass doors. Robert stops at one and motions for Brandon to join him.

Brandon walks to the glass wall and what he sees makes his breath catch in his throat. His hands start to shake and his eyes fill with tears. His heart races and fills like it is going to beat right out of his chest. He slowly moves forward so he can see better. There in the bed was a person, a female for sure. But little else was recognizable about this person.

Her head was wrapped with gauze leaving only one eye visible. That eye was swollen and black and purple. Her left leg was in some kind of contraption that was holding it in the air. Her left arm was in a cast and a sling was holding it up to her chest. You could see some of her hair sticking out on the pillow behind her, but that was it. She had a tube running out of her left side that had what appeared to have blood flowing from it. She had tubes and wires going to various other parts of her body. In all this did not look like the Callie Brandon knew.

Brandon walks up next to her bed on the right side. The tears are still flowing down his cheeks. Even so he reaches out and touches her hand. He strokes the back of it as softly as he can. It seems like she knows he is there as her heart beat increases ever so slightly.

"They say that people in a coma can hear what is going on around them. They can hear when people talk to them." Robert tells him as Brandon nods.

"Callie, I love you. Please come back to me." Brandon says in all but a whisper.


	19. Chapter 19 Loves Awakening

**Chapter 19**

 **Loves Awakening**

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review. I greatly appreciate it and enjoy reading all of your feedback.

Brandon's voice seems to have an instant effect on Callie. Her heart rate increases, her blood pressure gets stronger. Her whole body seems to have more life to it. All with just hearing his voice once. He grabs her hand and places a kiss to her palm so as not to mess with the IV in the back of it, and again everything gets stronger. Robert notices the reaction in Callie the moment Brandon speaks as does the nurse checking on her.

"You know I had some doubt about you two. I wonder if maybe you two were confusing what you were feeling. That doubt is erased after what I just saw. You two love each other." Robert says.

"Why do you say that?" Brandon asks.

"Did you not pay attention to the monitors when you talked to her? They even got stronger just when you touched her." The nurse laughs. "Sorry not my business."

"No that is ok, she is right. Talk to her again Brandon, this time watch the monitors." Robert says.

Brandon looks at them funny but again grabs her hand watching the monitors closely. As soon as he touches her hand her vitals increase slightly. He again places a kiss on her palm and they get stronger. He smiles knowing she is listening and that she recognizes his touch.

"Hey Callie. I am here waiting to see those beautiful brown eyes. Open them for me." Brandon says as the monitor goes almost to the point of the alarms going off.

"See she knows who is talking and that you are here for her. Keep talking it may bring her back faster." The nurse says.

"I agree Brandon. Keep talking to her. Visit as much as you can or want to. It would seem she wants you here." Robert says.

"I will be here every day till they kick me out." Brandon says.

"Brandon is it?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Well I can promise you there is not a nurse or a doctor that will kick you out of here once they see what you do for her. Trust and believe that. I have never seen a patient react so strongly to someone before. Since I will be her night nurse you could stay all night if you wanted." She tells him.

"Thanks I might just do that." Brandon says.

"Brandon I am going to play devils advocate here. I want you to visit her as much as you can, I really do. But I want you to take care of yourself as well. Come home sometimes son. Spend a night at the pool house. Take a shower, eat something other than hospital food,relax and recharge your batteries. It won't do Callie any good if she wakes up only to have you in the bed next to her. Besides she would beat us all if we allowed you to hurt yourself trying to be there for her. You know what I am saying is true. So Brandon as much as I like you I really don't want to have to run away from my bandaged up daughter! You know she would find a way to chase me and anyone else involved if you didn't take care of yourself." Robert laughs, as Brandon cracks a small smile for the first time today.

"Yeah not to mention what she would do to me. I promise not to over do it. I will come to your guys place every other day for a shower and a meal. Maybe to sleep every once in a while. But I will be here as much as possible. I want to be here when she wakes up." Brandon says, as the monitors alarms goes off.

"I think she is agreeing with him Mr. Quinn." The nurse laughs.

"I think you are right, though she maybe agreeing with me a little to." He laughs.

Stef was sitting at the desk paying the bills and thinking to herself. She was thinking about the last few weeks and all that had happened in them. Callie finally getting adopted, then turning around and blowing it all up just so she could be with Brandon. That had hurt more than she ever thought it would have. Then she let those hurt feelings and pride get in the way and had almost lost her son. The two of them showing up here and lending each other their support and standing up to her was a site to see. It was something that would not have happened a year ago. She was an idiot not to have seen this before the adoption. If she had she would have stopped it herself. No way those two would ever be happy with someone else. She had almost blown it all up for herself, Lena, Mariana, Jesus but more importantly Jude. She had thought she had lost her daughter, but she really hadn't. It just took her a while and Callie nearly getting beat to death and losing her baby, Stef's grandchild for her to see. Callie was still her daughter and she loved her with her whole heart.

"I heard you made up with Brandon. Does that mean you are going to make up with Callie when she wakes up?" Jude asks for the doorway.

"It does. Come here and sit for a minute Jude." Stef says.

"I am sorry I got mad at you mom, I love you I really do. But you were just going against everything you had taught me. I wanted to protect my sister. I am not sure if you know everything she did to protect me while we were in the system. She has given up so much and been hurt a lot for me to make it here where I am safe and happy. Why can't she have that too, to be safe and happy? I know for a fact that is what Brandon means to her. She feels safe with him, feels happy with him and most importantly she feels loved with him. That doesn't mean she loves us less, it just means she loves Brandon a little more is all. So I have to be happy for her I have to defend her, even from you mom. I owe her that much for looking out and for protecting me all those times." Jude tells her as tears form in his eyes.

"You keep right on defending your sister Jude. Cause you are right I was wrong in acting the way I did. You are also right in saying Callie has a right to be truly happy. I see that now. It was a mistake for me to act the way I did, and it almost cost me two very important people. My life would have never been the same if I would have pushed them away. But there was another reason I wanted to talk to you." Stef says.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Well this is a delicate situation we are in, but I think you are old enough to handle it. Your sister and Brandon lost a baby when she was attacked. I think she is going to need all of us to be there for her. To support and show her we love her while she recovers. Not just from the physical damage but from the mental damage losing a baby causes as well. I just want you to be prepared, cause she is going to need her little brother there." Stef says.

"She was pregnant? I figured you would be mad about that." Jude says.

"I am only mad cause that was taken from us all. Are they a little young to be having a baby? Maybe, but if anyone could handle it it would be Callie and Brandon." Stef says, as Jude nods.

Robert walks in the front door to see Sophia sitting on the couch. With being so focused on Callie for obvious reasons he has let his relationship with his other daughter slip a little. He know he needs to find a balance between them. He walks over and sits next to her as she looks up at him.

"Hows Callie doing?" She asks.

"No change. But I want to talk about you not Callie. How are you holding up?" Robert asks.

"I am good." She says looking down.

"Sophia?" Robert says.

"Ok Fine! It sucks ok, we were just starting to get to know each other. She actually wanted me around, wanted me as a sister. Now this, and we don't even know if she is going to make it." Sophia says breaking down into tears.

"Hey none of that. Your sister is going to make it, and when I go back to the hospital in a little while you are going with me so you can see it for yourself." Robert says.

"It is hard to see her that way." Sophia says.

"I know kiddo. I am sorry I have been so wrapped up in Callie these last few weeks. I promise that will change. We are going to start doing more things as a family and me and you will do somethings just the two of us. Sound like a plan?" Robert asks.

"Yeah it sounds good dad. But I am not mad cause you have been working on your relationship with Callie I understand it is going to take a while. Do what you have to do so she never leaves us." Sophia says.

"I will Sophia but I am not going to neglect you to do that. We will find a balance so it all works out." Robert says.

"Ok, that sounds really good to me." She says.

Mike F is at the counter in his kitchen thinking about Brandon. Wondering if he even bothered to eat today. He knows he should go check on him, but doesn't want to take AJ away from his home work.

"You can go check on them if you want." AJ says from the couch.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Mike F asks.

"Yep I will be just fine. Go check on them. Just let me know how they are doing when you get back." AJ says.

"Ok, Thanks AJ I won't be long. Just going to grab Brandon some food check in then I will be back." Mike F says.

"Sounds good." AJ says as Mike F walks out the door.

AJ goes back to his home work hoping everything is ok with his foster family. It sucks he never got a chance with Callie, but in truth it was for the best. No one likes playing second fiddle to a ghost. That is what he would have been doing, even Callie admitted it. He is drawn from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He gets up and answers the door still with a concerned look on his face. He opens it to his brother Ty.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" AJ asks.

"Just checking on you is all. Seeing how the cop is treating you." Ty says.

"He is treating me real good. Better than I ever thought someone who isn't my family would." AJ tells him.

"Really then why the sad look?" Ty asks.

"Cause Mike's Son is at the hospital right now sitting by his girlfriend Callie. She was attacked and beaten almost to death. Her heart stopped beating 3 times. She is still in bad shape and they don't know if she is going to make it." AJ says.

"Callie? Isn't she the girl who lead you on? The one you were telling me about?" Ty asks.

"Yeah that is her. But she apologized to me and explained everything. She really is better off with Brandon. I would have always come second. Just took both of us some time to see it." AJ says.

"Well it is good she apologized at least. Sorry to hear she is hurt." Ty says.

"Thanks. Well I have a lot of home work to catch up on. Maybe we can do something this week end." AJ asks.

"Sure just give me a call little brother. I will let myself out. Do your work." Ty says as he leaves, as AJ returns to his home work.

Mike F walks into the hospital carrying a bag of food from a local hamburger place that Brandon likes. Only to see Robert and Sophia doing the same things. They smile at each other and Sophia speaks.

"Great minds think alike." She says as the three of them laugh.

"That is ok he can eat one tonight and save the other for tomorrow." Robert says.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mike F laughs.

"Come on I will get you into the room where they are. The nurse seems to like your son. Of course I think it has a lot to do with the effect your son has on Callie." Robert says.

"What effect?" Mike asks.

"You will see. Come on. Sophia you can come too." Robert says as he leads them to her room. The nurse smiles at him as he mouths Brandon's dad. She just nods and allows them in.

"Brandon Brought someone to see you." Robert says.

"Hey son. How are you holding up?" Mike F asks.

"I am ok, hungry but ok. I hope one of those is for me." Brandon says as they all start to laugh.

"Actually they are both for you." Robert says.

Sophia is standing by the door with tears in her eyes. Her breathing is rapid and shallow. Seeing her sister in such a shape is really getting to her. Brandon notices this and walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug.

"She is going to be ok. Want to see how I know this?" He asks Sophia, who just nods.

He walks them to the bed and takes a hold of Callie's hand. He had Sophia do the same thing as he places a kiss in her palm. Callie's vitals rise when he does this. Then he tells Callie he loves her and is waiting for her, Sophia gasps as she removes her hand and puts it to her mouth.

"She squeezed my hand." Sophia says.

"Yeah she started doing that about an hour ago." Brandon tells them.

"She really is squeezing your hand?" Robert asks.

Brandon nods and motions him over to where he is standing. He then repeats the same thing with Robert he did with Sophia. Robert gets a huge smile on his face as he feels Callie squeeze his hand ever so slightly. Brandon then place her hand back on the bed and kisses her forehead. He walks over and takes the bag his dad offers him.

"I don't like doing it to much it seems to tire her out quickly. So we need to let her rest but the nurse said it is a good thing. It shows she is fighting to wake up, and wants me to know it." Brandon says.

"Then I say do it as much as you think you should B. she seems to respond to just your voice I saw her vital spike when you were talking to her." Mike F says.

"Yeah that was what I really wanted to show you. I had no idea about the squeezing. I went home before that happened." Robert says.

"So you think she is going to come back to us?" Sophia says.

"Of course I am." A weak voice says from the bed.


	20. Chapter 20 Loves Sweet Embrace

**Chapter 20**

 **Loves Sweet Embrace**

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review. I greatly appreciate it and enjoy reading all of your feedback.

A car pulls into a dark parking lot and parks next to another car. Both cars roll down their windows and the one who just arrives speaks first.

"I told you not to kill her just make her regret messing with my family."

"We taught her a lesson which is what you wanted." The other guys says.

"No you may have killed her. If she dies it will bring a lot of heat our way." The first guy says.

"We did what we did. And will do it again Ty. Unless you want us to back off. We keep the money either way." He tells Ty.

"Back off. If she makes it leave her alone." Ty says, as he drives away.

"Callie Shhh, don't try to speak Sweetheart." Robert says.

"Where's Brandon?" Is her response, this has the effect of snapping him out of his shock.

"Right here Cal, I am right here." Brandon says as he bends down and kisses her forehead gently.

"I came back, I came back for you." She says in an even weaker voice than before.

"I see that, now I need you to do me another favor Cal, I need you to not talk and rest ok?" He asks her.

She nods her head as Sophia re-enters the room with a couple of nurses, as soon as they see she is awake one leaves to call the doctor. Brandon turns away from Callie's bed after she settles back into sleep and the tears start to fall. Not small ones like a little kid who isn't really hurt, or like what a guy who thinks it makes him less of a man to cry. No these were real tears his shoulders shaking his hands balled into fists. He feels the warm embrace of arms going around him as he fights the sobs that want to escape his throat.

Brandon walks away from the bed, but the arms never leave him. He wants to be away so Callie can't hear him cry. He doesn't want to upset her more than she already is. She has to see him as the rock, the beacon in the night burning ever so brightly. At least till she was better, then he could break down in front of her. As much as he wanted to let it all out, he just couldn't he had to stay strong, for her.

"B it is alright to cry." Mike F says.

"Not here it isn't. I have to stay strong for her. She can't see me cry till she is better." Brandon says.

"Brandon no offense here, but do you think Callie will care if you cry?" Robert says.

"Maybe not, but I need to be the rock she needs right now. I have to be the strong one right now. No matter how bad I want to break, I can't. Trust me I want to. My whole world is laying in that bed. My every hope and dream for this world just spoke. I was scared she would never open those beautiful eyes again. She did though. The first thing she sees when she is fully awake is not going to be me breaking down. There will be plenty of time for that once she is better." Brandon says as the tears are forming in his eyes.

"Who gets to be your rock then?" Sophia asks.

"I do." The weak voice of Callie says, as Brandon's head snaps toward her.

She is looking at him with just the one swollen eye that is not bandaged. The tears are still in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. She is groggy and barely able to move, but she can see the sadness in his eyes. He is trying his hardest to hold it all together just for her. But she knows he needs to release these feelings before they start causing him problems. With every ounce of strength she has, she opens her one good arm asking for him to come to her.

Brandon is standing there looking at her. His emotions spike when he sees her eye open and looking at him. He had hoped for this to happen but was not expecting it. He could see the look of love coming from that one eye. That was all he wanted, was for her to wake up so he could tell her he really and truly did love her. That he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together regardless of how long or short that was. He just never thought he was going to get that chance. Now to see her looking at him he knew this was his chance. When she opened her arm for him to come to her the damn broke and the tears started to fall as he hurried to her.

He was careful not to jar her to much when he allowed her to hug him. As he tried to pull away she held him with a strength he didn't expect. She pulled him back to her as she whispered in his ear. Robert, Mike F and Sophia all left the room so they could have a few minutes in private.

"Your my rock Brandon always have been, now it is my turn to be yours. Let it out sweetheart." She says.

As hard as he tried her words made the tears fall even faster. He collapses on the bed with his head barely on her. She is using the one good arm to stroke his hair. She keeps whispering that it will be ok, she is back now. Brandon rises up and wipes his eyes. He looks at her and realizes this is not how it is going to go. He will comfort her.

"No Callie, it is you that needs me right now. In time you can help me through it. But I have to tell you before you fall back to sleep. I love you. I have always loved you and I will love you till my dying day. I was stupid for wasting even a minute of time over being mad. No more, from this day forward I plan on showing you every day just how much I love you. No more hiding, no more hurt or angry feelings. Now it is time for our love to shine. I agree this is about US and if people don't like it to hell with them." Brandon says to her, she has started to cry listening to him, he reaches and wipes the tears away with a tissue.

"I love you too Brandon." Callie says.

"Callie there is something you need to know. I have been fighting with my self as to when I should tell you this. To me there will never be a good time to tell you." Brandon starts but has to stop when his voice hitches.

"What is it Brandon. Just say it, lets get all the pain out now. You have decided we just can't be together haven't you?" Callie asks.

"What no! You are my future Callie. When you were attacked you were about 3 weeks pregnant, you lost the baby." Brandon says looking her in the eye as the tears start to roll from both of them.

"We lost our Baby?" Callie says.

"You knew?" Brandon asks.

"Not knew, suspected." Callie corrects him as the tears and sobs come for real.

"I am sorry Callie, if I could go back in time I would not have failed you. I would have been there to stop them from hurting you and our child." Brandon says.

"B, I love you. None of this was your fault. You can't be there 24 hours a day 7 days a week. We will have children some day and we can tell them all about their baby brother that was called home early." Callie says.

"Brother?" Brandon says.

"I know you would have wanted a son. So the baby will be a boy from now on. Alexander Jason Foster." Callie says.

"Callie, we don't have to do that. I would have been just as happy with a little girl as long as she was healthy." Brandon says.

"I like the name for our lost child. I want to some day soon set up a head stone for him." Callie says.

"Ok." He says as he breaks down into tears.

She pulls Brandon close so they can cry together for the life that was lost to them, and they would never get to know.

Mike F and Robert were standing in the waiting room when Stef walked in. She walks up to them slowly and sighs. Mike F looks at her with a worried expression. Robert just stands there and waits to hear what she has to say.

"They captured Josh Warren earlier tonight. While interrogating him, he gave up the person who paid them to beat up Callie. Mike do you know where AJ is?" Stef asks.

"Yeah he is at home doing his school work, why? Are you telling me he did this?" Mike F asks.

"No as far as we know AJ wasn't involved. His brother Ty Hensdale on the other hand is. He is the one that paid Warren to teach Callie a lesson about messing with his family. I am assuming it has to do with AJ, but I honestly don't think AJ was involved." Stef says.

"So they want to talk to AJ?" Mike F asks.

"They do." Stef tells him.

It has been 4 weeks since Callie had woken up. She had been out of traction for a week now and with luck would go into the brace next week some time. They had taken the bandages off of her head 2 weeks ago. Most of the swelling and bruising were gone, though some did remain. She was slowly starting to look like her old self. What surprised Brandon was there was no fear in her eyes. After and attack like the one she suffered, a lot of people held a fear inside of them. Not Callie though, she was showing no signs of fear what so ever.

They had talked to AJ about what his brother had done, he had no knowledge of it. They had allowed him to stay at Mike F's. Brandon and Callie had yet to see him as he hadn't come to visit. His Brother Ty was in hiding somewhere. They haven't been able to find him, he was also the leading suspect in the hit and run that had injured Jesus and Ana. Brandon had decided to run back to the Quinn's to shower and change clothes. As he rounded the corner he could hear Callie Yell for someone to get away from her. At a dead run Brandon came through the door and slammed into Ty.

He fell to the ground tangled up with Ty, Callie yelling the whole time for him to stop. Brandon finally got the upper hand after a few punches were thrown while they struggled on the floor. As he pinned Ty down the punches started to rain down on to Ty. With Ever punch two things went through Brandon's mind. Callie almost dying and the loss of their child. Punch after punch Brandon threw, not seeing a person any more just a thing that didn't deserve to live after taking away their child. With ever punch he felt he was avenging Alexander's life. In what seemed like an eternity, but was probable on a few minutes Brandon felt a hand on his arm as he went to punch Ty again.

He stopped his swing and looked up to the face the hand belong to. There out of her bed and holding onto his arm was Callie. She urged him to get up and off of Ty. Brandon never taking his eyes off of hers stood. What was left of Ty didn't look like was in too good a shape. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away as she hopped on one leg. She got him against the wall and she could see the fear in his eyes. She knew he was remembering what it had done to her when Wyatt had gotten violent when he thought he was protecting her. This was nothing like that, she was not afraid of Brandon in any way shape or form. She reached up and kissed him ever so softly. Letting him know it was all ok. That he had nothing to fear of her turning away from him. She wanted him to know she was not afraid of him.


	21. Chapter 21 The Way Back To Love

**Chapter 21**

 **The Way Back To Love**

 **A/N:** Final chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review. I greatly appreciate it and enjoy reading all of your feedback.

The moment her lips touched his he collapsed against the wall sliding down it bring her to sit on his lap. He let out a sob and laid his head against her shoulder as he just held her.

"It was for you and Alexander. I am sorry I just wanted him to pay for what he did." Brandon whispers.

"Brandon, it is ok. I know why you were doing it. Thank you. I love you." Callie says.

"I love you too." Brandon returns.

The security guards have gotten Ty out of the room as Brandon slowly calms down under the soft caresses of Callie. She knows the pain he felt and the things that had been going through his mind. To he it was very important for him to know she wasn't scared of him. That she knew he would never hurt her.

"I love you Brandon I really do, but do you think you could put me back in bed? I am really tired of having my bare ass hang out of this gown." Callie says.

"Sure." Brandon says with a chuckle as he slowly stands and carries her back to the bed.

"Brandon Foster?" An officer asks.

"Yes?"

"You are under arrest for the assault of Ty Hensdale." The officer says.

"Wait he was protecting me. You can't arrest him for defending me!" Callie yells.

"Callie calm down. Call your dad ask him to call Mike Ross and explain what happened." Brandon says.

"No Damn It! That Piece of Shit did this to me! He killed our Baby! He was in here to finish the job his hired guns couldn't! Where were you guys huh? Thought I was suppose to have around the clock protection?! Yet Brandon had to defend me cause you guys were sleeping on the job, and now you want to arrest him? I think only over my dead body." Callie says.

"Miss I am just doing my job." The officer says, by this time Callie was standing once again and was between Brandon and the cop.

"To hell if you were!" Callie yells.

"Callie calm down." Brandon says.

"No I will not B! These asses screw up and you have to do their jobs and now they want to arrest you! They will be taking me first." Callie says.

"If you insist." The cop says as one grabs Brandon and the other Callie.

Brandon watches as the cop who was talking grabs Callie by her bad arm and takes her to the ground. He can hear what sounds like sticks cracking when you step on them. Something inside of him snaps and he throws the hands that are on him off. He moves toward where Callie and the cop are at on the ground only to be slammed into by Sophia as she wraps her arms around him.

"Let dad handle it." Sophia says.

"What do you think you are doing to my daughter?!" Robert asks loudly.

"Arresting her for interfering with an arrest of a suspect." The cop says.

"I think you better take your hands off of and get off of her!" Robert says.

"We can arrest you as well." The cop says.

"What is the meaning of this?" Another voice says.

"Has everyone gone stupid here or what?"

"Excuse me officer? Would you care to explain that comment?"

"District Attorney Stines. Sorry sir, I meant no disrespect." The cop says.

"Get off that young lady and explain yourselves. Since when are victims treated this way." Stines says.

"Callie, Callie are you OK?" Brandon asks as he rushes to her.

"Yeah I am fine." Callie says as she holds out her hand for Brandon to help her up.

"What was that cracking sound then?" Brandon asks looking at her.

"The idiot broke his glasses." She says with a giggle.

"I am waiting for your answer." Stines says.

"ADA Willis told us to come over here and arrest Mr. Foster. He said to arrest anyone who got in our way." The cop says.

"Willis?" Callie asks.

"Yeah Willis." The cop says still with an attitude.

" Willis as in relation to Sharron Willis?" Callie asks.

"Yeah she was his sister." The cop tells her.

"That might explain it." She says.

"Might explain what Ms. Jacob?" Stines asks.

"Sharron Willis was one of the people Donald Jacob killed when at the same time he killed my mother. Might be his way of getting back at Donald. Trying to hurt who he believes to be his daughter." Callie says.

"Yeah well I got some hurt for him!" Brandon says as he starts for the door only to be grabbed by Callie.

"So you can get arrested for real. You do that and I am going to kick your ass Brandon." Callie says, which deflates Brandon at once.

"Young man I will look into this for you two. If I find that is the case I know someone who will be looking for a new job. Officer report to your commanding officer at once he will let you know what will be happening to you. If I was you I would be looking for a new job though." Stines says before he turns and walks out.

"Brandon you have to promise me you are going to let them handle this. I need you here with me. I know we still have things to talk about, like what that note about you leaving really meant. We can't do that is you are in jail. So promise me you will stay out of it." Callie says looking him in the eyes.

"I promise." He says as he picks her up and lays her back in the bed.

In short order the nurses and doctor are there examining her, putting her IV back in. getting her settle back into her bed. She keeps a close eye on Brandon knowing he still wants a piece of ADA Willis.

Two weeks have gone by since the Ty incident. Callie is now home and getting around well on crutches. Her therapy was going great. Her ribs were almost completely healed, they would twinge with pain every once in a while if she moved wrong. But other than that she was progressing nicely.

The day after they were almost arrested, the DA payed them another visit to inform them of his findings. He said Willis had been suspended for 2 weeks and instructed to stay away from them. He said he was put on probation for 6 months with weekly reviews. Callie was ok with that, she understood where he was coming from, the pain he was in. The DA had also said no charges would be filed against Brandon or her.

Her and Brandon were in a great place as well. They had talked about everything for the last 2 weeks she had been stuck in the hospital. They had sorted out the note he had left and that it was just meant as a lesson. One she assured him she got loud and clear. She knew they weren't over that was what he was doing, teaching her a lesson. They had both been taught a valuable lesson when he had thought he was going to lose her, and when they had lost their unborn child.

Brandon had taken her out of the hospital one day for a short trip that the doctors said was ok. He had driven her to a cemetery that was close to Roberts house. When they got there she was amazed that everyone who was important in her life was at a grave site. There was a preacher there as well. They were all standing around a grave stone. As she got closer she saw the name: Alexander Jason Foster. The stone had other writing on it to, but she wouldn't know what that was till a later visit. She couldn't take her eyes off of the name on the headstone. It was when they were leaving that she notice the sign over the area where Alex was buried. It said Quinn Foster family plots. Thus had cause fresh tears to form.

Brandon had told her he was going to cook her dinner when he got back from Idyllwild. It had been a long day of therapy and doctors appointments. She had found out there was no permanent damage cause to her cause of the miscarriage, and that she would be able to still have kids one day. That thought had he smiling despite how tired she was. To now one day Brandon and her would be able to have a family was icing on the cake of her recovery. At this very moment the man she loves is in the kitchen slaving away cooking them dinner. She wants to tell him the news cause they had both been worried about it. Not that they would have split up over it, no they just both wanted their own kids one day.

"Brandon, I have some news." Callie says.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" He asks back.

"The doctor said I am fine, we can still have kids one day. That is if you still want to." Callie says.

He walks up to her and wraps her in a hug, one she returns happily. He then looks her in the eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She sighs into the kiss knowing this is just what she needed after a day like this.

"I do still want kids with you. When we are ready and in a better position for them. We can have as many as you want. It is your body that has to carry them, it is you who has to go through the pain, so you set the limit. 1 or 10 it is up to you." Brandon smiles at her.

"10 is a little high for me. I was thinking 3 maybe 4. maybe adopt one as well. But that I will leave up to you. I just know I was given a great chance, and I met the man of my dreams. I want to be able to maybe give another the same chance I got, with two people who love each other and who would love them." Callie tells him.

"Never been one for odd numbers, lets say we adopt 2." Brandon says which earns him a kiss of epic proportions. "Ok I have to break this off and get back to cooking or it will burn."

"Fine but we will continue this a little later." She smiles at him.

"You bet your cute ass we will." He says causing her to smile.

"I love you Brandon Foster." Callie says.

"I love you Callie Jacob." He says as she walks into the living room to get off her leg for a little while.

As they are eating Callie notices Brandon keeps looking at her and then at her glass of wine. She really hasn't paid much attention to it only taking drinks every once in a while, she wasn't a huge fan of wine. She finally looks at the glass and notices something in the bottom. It is a ring, a diamond ring. Her breath catches in her throat as she slowly reaches in and pulls it out of the glass. Her eyes lock on Brandon as he gets up and walks to her side of the table. Get gets down on one knee and takes the ring out of her hand.

"Callie, we have had one hell of a road to get where we are today. There have been ups and downs fights and hurt feelings. Through it all though I never truly gave up hope. I believed that there was still an us and that we would figure it out. Sure I went through a depressed state for a while, but I still believed, might not have seemed like it though. The one thing all of this has taught me is simple. Life is too short to waste it on hurt feelings or stupid things. I know that you are the only girl for me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with only you. I want to have a family with you one day, to be able to help a foster kid out and have them join our family, all cause you want to help them. I love you Callie Jacob will you do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"


End file.
